


White Sheets

by jinyoungsmeat



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Awkward Sexual Situations, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Jealous!Mark, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Teacher!Jinyoung, Teacher-Student Relationship, bartender!bambam, i'll stop right now, idk what tag add anymore, markgyeom?, my eng is shit sorry, student!yugyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinyoungsmeat/pseuds/jinyoungsmeat
Summary: Where Yugyeom ends up flirting with a random handsome guy in a club and the next day he finds out that the “random guy” is actually his substitute teacher.





	1. under the red light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pepigyeom au](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/389663) by @pepigyeom. 



> Uh, the first thing you need to know is that the plot doesn't belong to me, it's from @pepigyeom on twitter and I had the honor of being allowed to turn he text fic into a more detailed shot fic. So thanks for letting me do this, you're awesome gurl!
> 
> The storyline is based on the post she made on Twitter (I had to change the place where they met), but the details are created by me and because of this there may be some event changes.  
> The title came from Halsey’s song “is there somewhere” and I don’t know why hahaha. And eng isn’t my first language so… I’m sorry.
> 
> But I hope you like it.

**–** **i –**

If there's a thing that Kim Yugyeom was good at without he need to work too hard... this was dancing.

He didn't like to brag about things but when it came to dancing and sophisticated moves, the black-haired boy used to have a smug grin on his face, because there was no one in that neighborhood who was able to beat him on a dance floor.

He was good at it, to feel the music and let the rhythm dominate his body, to draw people attention when lights shone on his sweaty skin. He was really good at this.

He was ten years old when he started practicing with his older brother – who at that time called him "clumsy" because his body size – when he discovered that he could hypnotize people with his hips movements and since then he never stopped dancing.

It was exactly that way that Yugyeom's eyes found the brown eyes spying on him in the midst of all those people - with body sweating and immersed in a neon red light while everyone watching him do his show.

He never seen that guy before, he was new at the club.

Yugyeom knew this because he went to that place with he’s friends since he were eighteen - when he got his first fake identity - and he could make a face list that had passed in that place... And that face was new.

The man who watched him dance with his lips stuck between his teeth was short, had brown eyes, a black hair and was _older_.

Yugyeom knew this because he was the only one wearing too many closed clothes to a place as hot as that... only an old man could wear such ugly clothes in a nightclub.

When music changed Yugyeomr run out of the group who surrounded him and headed for the bar knowing that the older man was still looking at him  because his cheeks tingled whenever he had the impression of being watched.

"What do you want?" Bambam asked politely, putting a glass in front of him. The thai boy was a few months older than Yugyeom and both were best friends since fifteen years till now, but at the club they are _super professional_ ’ cause Bambam worked at White Sheets for almost six months and he want to make a good look to his employer. Yugyeom don’t know why. "How about a Bloody Mary?"

"How about my best friend out of that ridiculous bartending uniform and have fun with me?" Yugyeom smiled. Bambam snitched, reminding him that not everyone could afford to have fun while he had to pay for his studies. “Ya. You taking a break for 20 minutes isn't going to cost you that much. It's not like you’re paying for a scholarship with... What?! 50 won for drink?"

"50 won for drink may sound silly in your rich head, but for me it means a small percentage in my pay... so you can order something and give me a good tip for it or can I ask you to leave me alone?!"

Yugyeom croaked, taking his wallet.

"If I'd known you were going to take all my money, I would have gone to that other nightclub... that Jooheon hyung works".

"First-" Bam complained taking the money from his friend's hand before serving his drink. "don't touch that fucking name near me. Thank you very much _bitch_ and second" he smiled sarcastically "There's a guy drying you out".

"Uh?" despite having a slight sense of who it might be, Yugyeom made a misunderstanding face and look in the direction that his friend was aiming. Of course it’s the oldest man of a few moments. He was standing while another guy talked lively and when he realized that Yugyeom had noticed him again, he just swerved his eyes and pretended to talk back to the guy next to him. "Ah... I saw him watching me a few moments ago. Doesn't he look like that _ahjusshi_ from Yellow Candy Store down my condo?"

Bambam narrow his eyes and gave a conferred.

"Yeah... it's true" he admitted. "But that doesn't stop he being hot. Look at that jaw. I'd give anything to take a bite" Yugyeom laughed at his friend and took a sip of his drink.

And even though he wasn't in the mood, he couldn't help but wonder how the man eyes looked immersed in his every move a moment ago. And he couldn’t think about how he should be without all those clothes, because Bam began to babble about how much older men were experienced, hot and full of things to offer.

It was as Yugyeom was impelled to return to the dance floor, because of his best friend and his big mouth full of " _older men are sooooo good in bed, god. You need to try fuck with a oldie_ ". Because he had never had the opportunity to flirt with a man older than him.

Kim Yugyeom was good at a lot of things. He struggled to learn different languages because his parents, he struggled to be a good student in college and had good grades, he also struggled for thousands of other things. But he made no effort to seduce someone with he beautiful body and his polished sexual movements.

He was good at it, the man had to admit in silence when he saw him bite his lips under the red light and roll his hips like a damn invitation to him get close. But it was Yugyeom who approached.

"Dance with me".

"What?" the man licked his lips.

"I say-" the youngest smiled approaching more, touching the other's shoulder with his warm, soft hand. "Do you want to dance with me or you just wanna watch me dance?"

The "ahjusshi" blinked a few times, confused with the youngest smile face and when he tried to escape Yugyeom held him by he’s shirt and approached their bodies, licking his lips while he watching him get choked.

" _Ahjusshi_... you don’t need to get nervous” Yugyeom whispered, passing his forefinger in the eldest jaw, who uttered a breath of air and licked his eager lips. The youngest smiled for it. "What's your name?"

"Jinyoung".

“Uh, Jinyoung" Yugyeom repeated making a pout. "It's a beautiful name. Suits on you" He said smiley, waiting for the eldest to ask his name too. But Jinyoung seemed to have lost his voice. He sighed impatient: "I'm Yugyeom".

For a minute Yugyeom thought that Jinyoung would run away, because he clenched his jaw hard and gave a look that Yugyeom didn’t understand. But then he opened his mouth and said:

"How old are you?"

"Eldest enough to you can take me somewhere quiet..." he replied making the other snort. "with a bed of preference".

But before Yugyeom could say something more provocative than that, the boy he saw talking to Jinyoung approached pulled the eldest by the nape, saying something in his ear.

When the two of them moved away, Yugyeom knew that his night with that "ahjusshi" wouldn’t happen. 

"Ahj-"

"It's Jinyoung" the eldest cut him rudely. "No ahjusshi" he said making his friend laugh. Yugyeom croaked, rolling his eyes. "I have to go".

"Are you going to be here next Saturday?" he ask suddenly, stopping Jinyoung.

"Why?"

Yugyeom smiled.

"Because I want to dance for you... _ahjusshi_ " he replied raising his eyebrow with disdain. Jinyoung wrinkled he eyebrows to the youngest and heard he friend laugh at the boy attitude. "And I know you want me to dance for you." Yugyeom completed shrugging. He knew how to play. He knew how to provoke. "Are you coming?"

Jinyoung wanted to say no, because to start talking he never wanted to be in that place, he only had gone because Jaebeom had blackmailed him. Otherwise, he'd be home watching some movie while he could enjoy his vacation in peace.

And he didn't even say yes or no, he just leave.

And as smug as Yugyeom could be about his dance, he thought Jinyoung was even more smug with his side smile and his serious look. And even if I wasn't going to admit it, Kim Yugyeom liked that.

 

**– ii –**

Yugyeom was a party boy. Anyone who saw him come in a Monday morning could say that without even having to really know him. He liked to go to parties, to wear beautiful clothes, to scream while loud music left everyone deaf, to drink and to dance with his friends until he couldn't stand any longer.

He liked to be a partier, but he unfortunately couldn’t be one all the time, because he had to match whit his parents expectations and study as a convict. Bambam didn’t like to admit, but he admired his friend effort’ cause Yugyeom could do well with all the pressure of his life.

And as a good nightclub boy, Kim Yugyeom didn't waste any time when Bambam called him to enjoy his night off at White Sheets, because the holidays were coming to an end and they needed to enjoy every moment as if it were the last. And that's exactly what they did: _they went to White Sheets_.

"Yugyeom-ah!" even though the music was loud, Bambam was able to hear when Mark Tuan shout Yugyeom’s name. The american threw himself on Yugyeom’s shoulders. "Hi cutie, I miss you”.

"Hyung?" Yugyeom smiled dizzy by alcohol. He and Mark had met in college when the eldest ended up throwing a ball at one of Yugyeom's friends. Since then, they are best friends. In the beginning Bambam didn't like the idea of his best friend having another best friend, but over time he became accustomed and _liked_ Mark. Some people in college called them **Three Musketeers**. "I thought you weren't coming back until next week?! Why didn't you tell me? We could have picked you up at the airport".

"And miss the chance to see that surprised smile in your face?" Mark ask super happy. "Naah!" he said making Bambam imitate vomiting sounds. The thai hated the gooey way Mark had on top of the youngest. "Ya Bambam-ah, I also missed you".

"No one forced you to do that hyung, you felt it because you're an idiot. Here no one even remembered your mediocre existence".

"What a stupid little boy you'are, dont you? Don't worry, I said it because I wanted to be polite, but I give a damn about your disgusting existence and-"

"Ewc love!" Yugyeom laughed when he’s two friends started banging each other's. He smiled drinking from his glass and stirred his body to the sound of Selena Gomez and some other singer he didn’t recognize.

Kim Yugyeom wasn’t the kind of person who was anxious or hopeful to find someone else. He used to have a serious law about detachment and didn’t give himself the right to spend a lot of time thinking about a person, but it was impossible not to smile surprised to recognize him. Jinyoung.

He touched Bambam's shoulder, drawing his friend's attention.

"What...?" BamBam asked confused. "Oh is that _ahjusshi_ from last week? Why he's here again?"

"What ahjusshi?" Mark wanted to know.

"I don't give a damn why he's here" Yugyeom bit his lips. "But I guess not giving a damn doesn't stop me from going to talk to him right?" It wasn't a question, because he didn't need a permission to talk to someone, so he took all his drink and handed the cup to Bambam and went out in the middle of people even when Mark call his name.

When Yugyeom finally managed to get close to Jinyoung he realized that the eldest had a frowning expression on his face as he spoke to the same guy who had told him something in his ear the last week, when they met for the first time.

"... _how many times will I have to ask you to stop being irresponsible hyung? Look at you!_ ” Yugyeom heard Jinyoung complain. When the eldest ducked the youngest he might see the cut on the other black haired boy eyebrow. "And on top of it drags me here knowing that I have to finish things before I start work on monday is crazy. You’re ki-" Jinyoung stopped talking as soon as he realized Yugyeom.

"Did he get into a fight?"

Yugyeom knew at the same time that Jinyoung didn’t recognize him, because the eldest showed no reaction to seeing him. The youngest rolled his eyes.

"Really?! And I thought I was going to give you a dance today... _Ahjusshi_  ".

And Jinyoung remembered.

" _You_ " he complained putting his hands on his hip. "What do you want boy?"

"Ya, no need to be rude ahjusshi" Yugyeom replied smiley. "And your friend is running..." He reported following the other boy passing through the people without looking back when Jinyoung yelled at him. “Oops, he got away".

“Fuck!”

"By any chance he's drunk?" he wanted to know. Jinyoung said no, that his friend had just gotten into a fight for some personal reason. "So there's nothing to worry about, he comes here all the time... I bet he know where to go to cool off. Let him go and come dance with me. You owe me".

"I don't owe you anything boy" Jinyoung protested trying to get rid of Yugyeom's hands. "Did you can-" But he failed to finish his sentence because Kim Yugyeom was the devil himself and knew how to seduce someone. Jinyoung opened his eyes when he feel Yugyeom slowly rub his crotch on his thigh.

Jinyoung wasn't a party boy. He liked to go to places with low music and liked to have fun with his friends when he could, but he wasn’t someone from club and flirting in the middle of the night. He liked to have dinners, to meet someone before going out. He didn’t like to be harassed by little boys, but he couldn’t move while the other rubbed himself on his body with a smug smile on his lips. His whole body creeped out.

"This hand goes here..." Yugyeom whispered in Jinyoung's neck, placing the elder's hand a little above the beginning of his ass. "And this hand goes well here ahjusshi" he said putting Jinyoung’s other hand on his neck before attempting to close the space between their faces. That's when Jinyoung woke up. The black-haired one diverted the lips from the lips of the highest and breathed deeply when realizing the stupidity he almost had done. " _Ahjusshi..._ "

"How old are you?"

"I told you, old enough to make you see stars" the youngest smile diabolical, grabbing Jinyoung by he’s hips and pressing they bodies. "C’mon Jinyoung-ssi, you want me to dance for you. I can see it in your face".

"Well, I don't know if your young head understands, but wanting don’t give us power to do something and I can't... well, do that" he said referring to their proximity. Jinyoung shouldn’t be in that nightclub again, he was clear with Jaebeom that he wouldn’t go back to that place, but he couldn’t trying help his friend when he called angry talking nonsense about someone who had broken his heart. If it wasn't for Jaebeom's call, he'd be at home preparing his papers for his first day at work and not trying to run from a smug, hot little boy... Jinyoung took a deep breath, because deep down he agreed with the younger one, he wanted to see him dance exclusively for him from the moment he saw him last week.

"Yugyeom-ah~~" both heard someone call. Yugyeom recognized Mark before seeing him because his favorite hyung's voice was too striking to be forgotten or confused. Mark stopped a few steps from where the two met and analyzed the scene: Yugyeom had an unknown man thigh between his legs, the guy's hand was in the waist of the youngest and Yugyeom’s hands was in the old man's shirt. "Oh... is everything all right?"

It didn't take two minutes for Jinyoung to walk away from Yugyeom and escape in the middle of that scene, causing irritation in the younger for not having gotten his so dreamed 20mins with "the older guy."

"Fuck Mark hyung!"

Yugyeom passed by Mark with an ugly face, muttering.

"What?" Mark asked confused, not to understand that Kim Yugyeom had just missed the opportunity to kiss an older man because of his best friend. And Jinyoung, who at that instant was getting into his car, sighed relieved, because he knew kissing a younger boy than he was dangerous. Mark ran after Yugyeom. "Yugs, what have I done? Yugs…?"

 

**– iii –**

As expected, return to class wasn’t good. The instant they entered the college and went to see the lists of the classrooms they regretted not having paid the extra to stay in the same building, because Bambam and Yugyeom hadn’t even a class together and Mark had been send to another building.

As if it wasn't enough that they were separated that year, Yugyeom had to put up with his ex for two classes and then had to endure the forensic psychology professor talking about his extravagant trip and his new wife who was four years younger than he.

And to complete the Three Musketeers couldn't have lunch together on the first day, because Bam had dance class, Mark had swimming and Yugyeom needed to stay in class because he had dozed off and hadn’t noted anything from the inaugural class – which was always asked as Initial assessment of interest in Utah.

The Three Musketeers were only able to see each other the next day, five minutes in the hallway before the first sign hit and they had to run to their classrooms.

Yugyeom sat and took his phone out of his pocket ready to complain about being missing the holidays – and that was only the second day of school. He opened the chat and typed:

 **me**  
at 10:45am  
When did life become so difficult and we stopped having time for each other?

 _1min ago_  
Because if I remember correctly, two days ago we were drinking at a super top club  
and now... I can't even tell you about my cousin's new dog who ate my mother's expensive shoe.

 **Double B at 10:47am**  
Yeah boi, do you remember when we were  
young and free? I don't remember!

 _3min ago_  
And when you talk say “cousin”...  
you talk about Somin? What's she doing here?

 **me**  
at 10:50am  
She apparently had a fight with her parents  
and had to come to Seoul... as usual.

 **me**  
_2seg ago_  
How about we kill the last few class and  
go to the community pool? I need some time to relax.

 **Marco at 10:53am**  
Time to relax? A whole month wasn't enough?

 _15seg ago_  
Stop spending Internet and pay attention in class,  
I doubt that your money is grass to throw away Bam...  
and Yugyeom, don't even tell me to  
start talking about your mother.

 **Marco at 10:55am**  
Turn off your phones and  
go pay attention in class!

But Yugyeom didn't leave his phone, he just gave up talking to his closest friends and started looking for someone on his contact list who could skip class with him and go somewhere cool.

" _Turn off your phones..._ " Yugyeom overheard as soon as the door slammed causing an uncomfortable silence. " _Pick up yours notebooks and Criminal Psychology: Scientific Research book, please_ ".

**Namju~~ hyung  
** at 10:52am  
 I'm in the studio with the Yoongi now

_1seg ago_  
How about this weekend?

**me  
** at 10:53am  
By the end of the week I've died of boredom hyung!

_6seg ago_  
I just wanted to  
be a rebel before things get harder in college... please?

" _I am the substitute professor of criminology and I will be with you until mr. Kang returns_ " and for the first time, Kim Yugyeom pull his phone out of his face and pay attention, because the idea of having a different teacher made him wonder if they would continue working with traditional theories or if they would change the focus for at least one semester. It was only then that he realized the cosmic shit that had just happened. He frozen. "I'm Park Jinyoung and you can meet me at any time in the teachers lounge. If there is any doubt or material to be sent, I will be directing to the class email-"

He pressed his phone in his hands, watching Jinyoung smile for some suggestions about using Kaokao Talk instead of e-mail.

He didn't know why, but his heart was racing.

He passed his finger on the phone screen and opened Musketeers chat:

 **me**  
at 10:59am  
Somebody help me

 _1seg ago_  
omg omg omg omg

_2seg ago_  
I think I flirted with my substitute teacher!

**Double B at 11:00am**  
What????

**me**  
at 11:00am  
I'm screwed?!

**Marco at 11:01am**  
Your idiot...  
How is that even possible?

_2seg ago_  
Who was it? Mr. Choi?

**me**  
at 11:02am  
Jinyoung...

**Marcos**  
at 11:03am  
Who the fuck is Jinyoung?

**Double B**  
at 11:03am  
JINYOUNG LIKE... AHJUSSHI JINYOUNG?  
From White Sheets?

**me  
at 11:03am**  
I'm fucked right?

Yugyeom's eyes widened when his phone rang loudly and the whole room laughed, because it didn’t just mean that he had been caught stirring his phone after having been instructed to turn it off, it meant that Jinyoung would seek the cause of the noise and end up finding a Kim Yugyeom embarrassed.

When the younger one allowed himself to look forward, straight to the professor's workbench, he found a Jinyoung... Park Jinyoung static.

The eldest seemed as embarrassed as Yugyeom and everyone could see it.

A girl caught the professor attention, who cleared his throat and fixed his tie.

"What was I saying??"

"Explaining your objectives of this semester" a girl said, but Jinyoung didn't seem to pay attention because he kept looking to Yugyeom like he’s was seeing a ghost... and he was. “Mr. Park? "

"Yes...!" Jinyoung coughed scratching the back of his head. "As I was saying, this beginning of semester we will-"

 

**(------------------------)**

At the end of the class Yugyeom, as the confident little boy he was, took a deep breath and unhurried path toward Jinyoung... his teacher. He had taken two whole classes to think and rethink that situation. Yugyeom listed every possible reason to be punished by universe like that, then listed every possible reason that this situation was interesting and ended up deciding to stick with the second list, because while he watching Park Jinyoung teaching he convinced himself that even though it was an embarrassing situation, he wanted to see how far everything could go.

Then he walked to his professor's workbench and said the first thing that came to his mind.

Jinyoung's eyes widened the next instant.

For some reason Yugyeom wanted to take it back, but he didn't have time, because Jinyoung got his stuff and said some bad word between his teeth before going out the door as if they'd never been in the same place.

Yugyeom snorted and withdrew shortly thereafter.

"Ya!" Yugyeom heard Bambam scream as soon as he left the class. "Please explain to me how you ended up flirting with your substitute teacher?!"

Yugyeom croaked leaning back against the wall.

"How could I imagine?" he whimpered to his friend. "He was at a party where most of them were young adults. I had an idea that he was older, but not so much... much less that he was a professor" the tattled beating his forehead. "My teacher. _Shit_ ".

"You're an idiot Gyeomie".

"Oh, give me a break!" he screamed loudest. "How was I supposed to know? And I didn't do anything alone, he started... he kept watching me dance, then he let me flirt with him. It's not only my fault, okay?"

Bambam laughed, finding the situation catastrophic. He knew how Yugyeom was cheeky and troublesome when the subject was men, but he also knew that he was extremely rigid with himself about the studies, because his parents expected from him.

Then he imagined that his friend had apologized to his teacher.

"Okay..." Bambam sighed. "What exactly did you do when you realized it was him?"

"Well... I may have said something like: _ahjusshi, we meet again..._ " He bit his lips. " _How about we finish that dance?_ "

Bambam  put his hands on his face:

“You’re a really idiot… What did he say?"

"Nothing... he just run away from me" the taller shrugged. "And I think he cursed me".

"You love troubles don’t you?" Bambam beating his friend's forehead. Yugyeom complained about not having guilt on his own, about Jinyoung getting his red cheeks and all. But Bambam didn't care, he still thought he was wrong in all that history.

"Anyway, it's a shame he didn't answer..."

"For God’s sake Yugyeom. You do realize he's your teacher, right?"

"I know... but does that stop me from finding him hot?" Yugyeom smiled biting his lips. "Or wanting to make that promised dance happen? I don't think so hyung. I find it simply intriguing".


	2. you hurt me ahjusshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Say it..."  
> Kim Yugyeom raised his eyes and stared Park Jinyoung. He was angry.  
> "I'm going to stay away and stop this little game" he said what the other one wanted to hear. "I swear."  
> Jinyoung didn't know it, but Kim Yugyeom was good at making false promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm, this is the second chapter and I hope you like it.
> 
> I added Blackpink!Jisoo for some reason I can't remember right now, but I think it's going to come up further. And I changed some directions, I hope the plot owner doesn't kill me for it:(  
> but I hope you all like it!

**– iv -**

Park Jinyoung always been the kind of _the right person_.

As a teenager he was the kind of student who followed the rules, who had good grades and who was the teacher's favorite.

In college that hasn't changed much. He continued to be top of the class, which had high notes and was called "exemplary pupil". He was also the class speaker.

And being the kind of right person Park Jinyoung never did anything to put him in bad situation because he wanted to be known for his good deeds and not because he went to some nightclub and let himself be seduced by some little boy... that was his student. _Shit._  

Jinyoung slammed the door behind him and loosened his tie, howling stressed because as the right person he was, he was blaming himself for the way he had run from his class. _Christ, he's my student!_ He thought.

"Ya Jinyoung... what's that racket?" Jinyoung heard Jaebeom, his best friend and roommate, screaming from the living room entrance. He rubbed his eyes and threw himself on the couch, staring at his friend. "What happened this time? Someone took your parking space and you had to accept it and smile?"

Jinyoung didn't answer, because he didn't know what to say. _Remember that kid from the club? He happens to be my student._  This didn't seem like a nice thing to say without seeming less than the kind of right person, so he didn't say anything. At least for the first 4min.

"Hm... you know the boy from the nightclub? The one I told you that dance super well and… hm and that flirted with me when you fought with Hoseok and drank yourself to fall and I had to-”

"Jinyoung... give me the short version please. I've got more to do, like sleep, so skip to the end".

"He's my student".

“Uhu? Who's your student?"

"The boy who flirted with me on White Sheets dammit!" Jinyoung snitched.

"Wait...!" Jaebeom sat right, laughing at the self-pity expression on his best friend face. "The one with blue hair?"

"No, the one who was dancing like he wanted to fuck everyone's psyche" Jinyoung complained angry. "You say he is always there?!?"

"Hm... tall, with broad shoulders, wonderful thighs and good butt to beat?" Jinyoung nodded. "What?! What do you mean he's your student? _Holy shit_ , did he recognize you? He looked so drunk in those days... did he recognize you? What happened? That cosmic shit Jinyoung-ah, you rubbed yourself on a student!”

"First, I didn’t rub myself on him. He rubbed himself on me. And I had no idea he was my student. Did I find him young?" Jinyoung took a deep breath. "Yes, I did but not so young as to be my fucking student".

Jaebeom rolled his eyes, calling his friend underdog of the year and asking a thousand things: _what happened at the club besides him rubbing himself against you? Did you guys kiss? What happened when you saw him in your class? Was he shocked? What did you feel? You going to talk to him?_

There were so many questions that Jinyoung felt even more pressured, suffocated, worried about what might happen to him in case anyone found out. The youngest opened his mouth, but didn’t know what to answer and when he thought of something, he was interrupted by Jackson Wang and Choi Youngjae, who despite not living in that apartment lived there as if they paid the rent:

"Jinyoung-ah flirted with his student!"

"Jaebeom hyung!"

"What?" Jaebeom screamed for the punch he got on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, but good gossip is shared gossip with the wheel of friends".

"What do you mean by he flirted with his student hyung?" Youngjae eye-popped.

"I didn't flirt with him. He flirted with me..." he defended himself. Jackson opened his mouth to say something. "And I don't want to hear nothing about it, because you're not the right person to give me ear-snatching for something that wasn't my fucking fault Seun-ah!" he said getting up. Jackson followed his movements. "If anyone is to blame in this story, that person is HIM who keeps rubbing himself on older men instead of looking for someone his own age!" he complained taking his jacket.

The other three looked to laughter, because they had never seen Jinyoung so disoriented. The man kicked the corner of the table before going to his room.

"Okay, tell us everything!" Jackson asked Jaebeom, who smiled sneaky and got dressed, explaining everything that had happened in White Sheets.

 

  **(------------------------)**

"Good morning professor-nim" Jaebeom smiled to Jinyoung as soon as he entered the kitchen. "How are you today? Ready to flirt with another student?"

Jinyoung stopped drinking his coffee, just to roll his eyes and ignore Jaebeom.

He was bitterly sorry to have told his friend.

"Jackson-ah asked me to say that he has a new friend and-"

"If you finish that sentence, I swear I'll forget that you're my hyung and I'll gonna kick your ass out of this fucking house before punch that your ridiculous face fo your!"

Jaebeom raised his hands in surrender. The two kept silent for some time, until Jaebeom began to laugh alone:

"What?"

"I was just wondering how your face looked when you realized he was the same person from the club. It must have been hilar- _ouch!_ Okay, I'm going to stop talking, don’t hurt me".

Jinyoung was the right kind of person. The one who asked his girlfriend's parents to start something with the family blessing. Who only held hands after the 5th or 6th date, who didn’t look at other people when he was dating and who had never cheated on someone because he didn’t have courage.

Jinyoung was also the kind of person who kept looking at other guys dancing in the middle of the club and let himself want them under the colored lights. He was also the kind that felt warm when having someone rubbing himself in his body. He was now the wrong guy, the guy who had wanted to kiss someone who could screw up his professional life. _Fuck_.

"I froze." he let slip. Jaebeom raised his eyes from the plate. "When I saw him in the classroom? I froze. The first thing I thought was 'I'm fucked'" he admitted to his friend. "But that wasn't the worst of it. The worst was that I blush" he say making Jaebeom eye-popping.

"What?!"

"Okay, first you have to promise not to tell the boys" Jaebeom promised, but Jinyoung knew it was a lie. "Okay... uhu, when everyone left he approached and... well, he made it clear he remembered me. So, answering your question from yesterday, I guess he wasn't drunk enough to forget about me" Jinyoung bit his lips, embarrassed. “And he also made clear that... he still wanted to give me a dance, if you know what I mean... and I blush. I blush and ran from him".

Jaebeom brought his saliva, swallowing a nasty comment.

"Okay, now I understand why you were having an existential crisis last night... what are you going to do about it?"

"Ask him to forget about those two nights? I think".

"What if he doesn't want to forget? I mean, from what you said he seemed interested in continuing what he started at the club”.

Park Jinyoung wanted to return to his life as a right person, because there were no students and possible layoffs for indiscreet flirtation.

"So I can just ignore him... I don't think it's going to be a hard thing. I just need to ignore him for the rest of the semester and then I get transferred from another college and I can forget all that whole crap" he say getting up.

Jaebeom doubted that. Jinyoung wasn't the kind of person who could just ignore things, let alone the things that could hurt him, so he doubted that his friend was going to be able to ignore that nightclub boy.

He took his phone and opened his Instagram, selecting Jackson username:

 **WANG KING**  
Monday 26 Mar  
07:05 AM  
Jackson-ah?  
  
Ya, Wang Jackson!  
Jackson!!

What is it?  
Did someone die by any chance?  
Because if you don't stop me  
Texting, I'm on the fucking job.

Ya, you have no respect for your hyung?

No...?!

I'll remember that when you show up here later...

What you wanted  
cute little thing of my life?  
Best hyung in the whole universe?!

You little lie shit...  
Anyway, Jinyoung-ah will do shit.

And that's something for us to worry about???  
He always does some shit.

Yes, but he never had to deal with the fact  
to have flirted with a student.

He'll get over it!!

He told me the guy said he wants to  
do a dance just for him... and he blushed...  
and ran away...

Oh

Yes.

What did he say he was going to do?

Ignore the kid.  
But knowing the Jinyoung as I know him  
I can bet all the money I don't have to  
He will stress with nothing and will do nonsense  
because he just can't ignore the shit that happens to him...

Great, we're going to have to hold him off when  
the shit blows up in his face, don't we?

You bet your life you do.

_Jackson is typing..._

Did he really blush?

 

**(------------------------)**

When the three Musketeers entered college, the subject was "Park Jinyoung, the hot teacher that Kim Yugyeom had flirted with" because the three had nothing better to do than piss off the youngest.

"... but you have to think about the fact that he's probably much, much older than you" Mark reminded him putting his backpack on his back.

"And since when does age stop me from anything?"

"Stopped you before..." Mark said. Bambam looked at him for an instant, wondering what the elder was referring to, but gave up asking when the same sighed and proceeded: "What will you do when you see him again?"

"Try my dance one more time?!"

Bambam rolled his eyes.

"He's your teacher... you should try apologizing, you know. Isn't it easier that way?"

But Yugyeom didn't like easy things, if he liked it, he wouldn't keep two totally different lives with such harmony. He liked the chaos, the pressure, the stress... he liked the danger. And most of all, I'd like to go all the way through the things that started.

The problem was that his friends didn’t like his adventurous side, they preferred to see him striving to give the good grades to parents not to be pestered at the end of weeks, because this Yugyeom not run the risk of screwing with his whole life on account of an adventure that clearly wouldn't come to anything. The teacher had no interest in the younger one, had he had done something in the White Sheets and well... If he wanted to, he would have done when they met, but he didn't do anything. At least that's how Mark was thinking at that moment.

"Okay, I'll apologize" Yugyeom lied, but his friends didn't seem to realize it. "You're right, the thing changes place because he's my substitute teacher... I didn't know that at the club, but now I know and it should be better an apology than a problem".

Mark and Bambam looked surprised. They did not distrust they friend's words, but they could not believe that he had given up so easily. 

"Are you serious?"

"Very serious Mark hyung" he sigh. "I've got enough stuff to deal with, I don't need one more. My parents want me to go horseback riding this year, I should focus on that and not someone who probably regrets having crossed my path" he said shrugging. "I'll apologize".

"Wow..." Mark nodded surprised.

Bambam don’t say anything. The bell ring make go to they class. That day Yugyeom wouldn't have a criminal psychology class.

In the middle of the week, on Thursday, Yugyeom dressed well and was the first to arrive in the room 34th where he would have criminal psychology class. He was the first to say good morning to the teacher, because the others usually only enter when the prosecutor played the signal.

Park Jinyoung froze as soon as he realized Kim Yugyeom in one of the chairs. He bit his cheeks and remembered the irritating way that Jaebeom referred to him as a dirty old man who liked little boys, and felt angry at the smiling boy in the audience of chairs.

"Good morning" he was polite despite being angry.

"Do you hate me?"

Jinyoung looked at him.

“Excuse me?”

"I asked if you hate me" Yugyeom repeated, this time with a small smile on his face. The eldest felt confused. "I came on to you and ended up being your student, so... my friends think you should hate me".

"Your friends must be as young as you".

Yugyeom laughed.

"What a cute way to call me a child  _professor_ " the youngest replied. Jinyoung didn't know why, but he felt tiny the moment Kim Yugyeom stopped in front of him. The two kept eye contact, but Yugyeom was the first to look away, straight to Park Jinyoung’ plump lips. " _Christ_ , you look sexy all serious ahjusshi".

"Professor Park" Jinyoung corrected him, diverting his eyes to his roles. "You should have more respect for your elders. Mainly by your teachers".

"So you hate me for being young and not being able to spend a night at your house, ahjusshi?" he provoked biting his lips. Jinyoung snorted and clenched his teeth angrily. Yugyeom laughed. "Okay, okay... I’ll stop playing" he said shrugging. "I am sorry to have given upon you, pofessor. I didn't mean to put you in a tight skirt or anything like that, but I promise to behave from now on".

They both kept quiet.

Jinyoung was relieved for some silly reason, perhaps because he was able to do his job without ever having the concern by _what if someone finds out we've met before?_ So he was just relieved.

Yugyeom bit his lips, watching the man expression illuminate with his words. He was handsome. Yugyeom admitted it the instant he saw him and wouldn’t go back in his opinion. Jinyoung was beautiful as fuck.

"So cute..." the youngest smiled anxiously. "You look cute when you're relieved, but... huh, I gotta be honest this time" he said shook his hands. "I wasn't serious just now." he admitted making Jinyoung get confused "Look, _professor_ , I don't regret it. I'm not the kind of person who regrets what he does or wants, so I'm sorry but I don't regret flirting with you and I don't regret wanting to sit on your face every time I see you" Jinyoung choked on his own saliva. His brown eyes were widened and his ears turned red. "The only thing I regret is that I didn't get my dance that day, otherwise, nothing makes me ashamed to the point of regressing".

"Ah..." Jinyoung brought his saliva. He didn't know what to say, he was always the right guy and he didn't know what to say to that kind of confession. "Go back to your seat, class starts in a few moments." He could do what he said he would, he could ignore Yugyeom. It shouldn't be a hard thing to do.

The signal struck a few moments later. A student approached the table leaving some kind of note, Yugyeom didn’t move her eyes from Jinyoung’s profile, who continued to pretend to be looking for something when another student gave her notes.

"Before making any decision, take a look at my application" Kim Yugyeom sighed by shoving her hands into his jeans pockets. "My parents are friends with the principal, I made an excuse to search your name... so take a look at my file before deciding to regret letting me flirt with you that night, I think you'll find some interesting information there".

"I don't think anything's going to make me change my mind about that" Jinyoung whispered embarrassed, because he refused to be the guy who was proud to flirt with a kid. "Go sit down please".

Yugyeom laughed unbeliever and fungus.

"If you want to get ahead and play the repentant, do it" Yugyeom shrugged. "But then don't come to say I didn't try to help you in this whole situation" he said with sighs. "Anyway, it's you who loses... _Ahjusshi_ ".

 

**– v –**

 

"She did what?" Jinyoung heard Youngjae’s laughter while he talk with Jaebeom and Jackson about some unknown subject. Jinyoung sank on the couch and fixed the glasses on his face, analyzing his students' notes.

"She's crazy! That baby can really be Namjoon’s son? Of course, everyone thought he was going to end up doing crap with his own life, but... _fuck,_ a baby?"

Jinyoung bit his pen bottom.

"I don't think so hyung" he heard Youngjae say. "Namjoon are sure he ever never seen the girl, so she might just be a crazy one trying to get some money now that he's making a hit with rap".

Jinyoung placed his signature at the end of the sheet and placed it on the stack of read, moving on to the next student: _Kim Yugyeom_.

As soon as he went down the look on the leaf grumbled: "What a dumb kid!"

"Huh?" Jackson asked if turning to Jinyoung. "What happened?"

"The boy from the nightclub..." Jinyoung hated that term, made it look like something had happened. "Yugyeom?" Jackson nodded and Jaebeom and Youngjae turned their attention to both. "I just found his assessment and guess what? He wrote only 'Ahjusshi' and a heart in the middle of it”.

"Ahjusshi?" Youngjae asked.

"It's the way he calls me" Jinyoung replied angry, nullifying the assessment with a huge red risk. "Like I'm some kind of uncle. How dare he call me old that way?"

"Weren't you the one who called him a child two days ago?"

Jinyoung growled:

"Which side are you on?!"

“Sides? Do we have to choose sides now? Christ Jinyoung hyung, you're obsessed" Youngjae defended Jaebeom. “Did you guys notice? Hyung is obsessed with the new student-ouch! You didn't have to hit me!"

"So don't talk nonsense".

"I don't think it's nonsense Jinyoung-ah" It was Jackson's turn to stand against Jinyoung. "You've only been talking about this kid and it's been a month".

Youngjae nodded massaging his pain shoulder.

Jinyoung opened his mouth, but said nothing.

"It's just that he howling me every day!"

"Weren't you the one who said you'd ignore him?" Jaebeom reminded him. He tried to ignore him, but Yugyeom made it difficult. "I have to agree with Jae, you seem pretty obsessed".

"I'm not!" Jinyoung screamed.

"Then why do you keep complaining about him?" Jaebeom wanted to know. "The other day you was complaining because he was right on the test and like what's wrong with him doing well on the test?!" he shouted the last part.

Jinyoung was upset. It wasn't obsession, it was just that Yugyeom looked at him in a strange way and said things that made Jinyoung shiver. Most of all he was troubled by the youngest ever to refresh his mind with his need to check his application form.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was curious for a long time and couldn't stop thinking about what might be in the younger one application. But not given the right to spy, because unlike Yugyeom, Jinyoung wanted to stay free of more problems.

"And what could be in his file?"

"How am I supposed to know Jackson?" he muttered. "I haven't looked".

"Why not?" Youngjae got dressed on the couch. "Maybe you'll find out he's like super rich and that changes something. He may think that your interest can yield a good fuck".

"Youngjae!" Jaebeom yelled knocking at his friend forehead. "Watch that dirty mouth".

Youngjae rolled his eyes.

"I think you should take a look at his file, it won't cost you more than a few minutes and maybe have something that will serve as persuasion for him to stop. Like his parents’ names" Youngjae wasn't wrong.

But Jinyoung wasn't convinced that that peek would be worth it.

"You're afraid to hurt yourself more..." Jaebeom deduced. "What if we look before you? Just to make sure you don't take a dump in your grave any more than you find there?”

"Would you do that?" Jinyoung sound to desperate. His friends have assented to him. "Okay, take my notebook and... just type his name in the university's data search".

"Okay" Jackson took the computer and typed: **KIM YUGYEOM**.

Jackson, Jaebeom and Youngjae have come together to read the boy's file. Youngjae was the first to stare at Jinyoung. Jackson was the second to realize what it meant.

Jaebeom closed the notebook.

"I think you'd better... you don't read his file, Jinyoung-ah".

"What?" Jinyoung was surprised. He thought Jaebeom was going to encourage him to read that. "Why? What's written on it?"

"Nothing that's going to bring you less than a headache" Jackson bit his lips.

"Except a ere-au!" Youngjae yelled at being punched by Jackson. "Why did you hit me, you asshole?" Jackson made a grimace for Youngjae and twisted his mouth. If they told him it could spoil the situation even more. Choi Youngjae rolled his eyes and sighed. "I don't think you should read it hyung".

"But-"

"Trust us Jinyoung-ah" Jaebeom interrupted him, getting up. "Don't read it. It will not help you" he reinforced with a serious countenance. Jinyoung nodded, because he trusted enough in Jaebeom to know that whatever they read about the boy, it was better to follow his advice. "So who wants popcorn?"

Lim Jaebeom, Jackson Wang and Choi Youngjae had discovered something that could lead Park Jinyoung straight to a chair, with a broad-shouldered kid and boor grin on his face.

 **Application Form**  
Name: Yu Gyeom Surname: Kim  
Birth: November 17, 1997

Kim Yugyeom was only three years younger than Park Jinyoung. It’s mean he wasn't a kid anymore. He was legally an young adult.

Jinyoung couldn't have known about it.

 

**– vi –**

 

At that beginning of the month Utah University had gotten vacancies to take the whole third and fourth psychology class to one of Korea's biggest lecture fairs.

Yugyeom was really happy about it, so he lost a whole week researching the speakers names that he didn't know to find out more about they research lines, and wrote down all the questions he thought he wanted to do when they were at the event at the May 15th.

Jinyoung, who would have to travel for 6 hours with a bunch of teenagers, hated the idea of being the babysitter. He wanted to go to the event, ask some questions and buy some new books, but didn’t like it when the director told him that he would be in charge of all the fourth semester students, because he hadn’t accepted this employment to keep an eye on children.

"How many days are you going to be there?"

"Two and a half" Jinyoung responded without stopping packing his suitcase. "We'll take them to the stands on the first day and to the speakers reception, on the second day we go to the criminal event and then to the open conversation".

"Huh, thar’s sounds boring".

"It's not" Jinyoung smiled. "It's pretty cool. I know almost all the speakers... I mean, I've read things about them and I think it's going to be too much for me. But it's also going to be a binge because I'm babysitting".

" _Hmmm_ I can imagine you dressed in a nanny uniform" Jisoo smiled rolling on bed. "You know those old-fashioned pattern uniforms? With pleated pant and white blouse with some name of the type: SOS babysitters?" the woman smiled biting her lips and Jinyoung rolled her eyes. "Sexy!"

"You're really crazy. Who would look sexy in a babysitter uniform?"

"You sure would be" she bit her lips. "How about I buy one over internet so we can test it? We can do a little theater... "

"I'll be the babysitter and you’re be the baby?" Jinyoung mock making the woman roll again in bed, this time angry with her disdain. "I didn't mean to upset you, Jisoo" The problem with Jinyoung was that he did everything to see his "girlfriend" happy.

Park Jinyoung and Kim Jisoo had met in their senior year of college, they were good friends and knew everything about each other, so it was simple to start dating and end up in each other's bed. It was nothing serious, they both knew and handled it very well – Jisoo thought that the false seriousness in the relationship had to do with Jinyoung liking men and women while she only liked him.

But despite having a healthy relationship and the woman understanding and accepting Jinyoung, she hated the man lack of commitment of doing what they had together to be more interesting than it really was.

"All right, I don't care" she lied leading him to the door. "Will you call me when you get there?" she asked as soon as he put the suitcase on the floor. Jinyoung nodded tired. "I'll tidy up the apart and go home. Jaebeom oppa comes back today, doesn't he? "

"Yes but you don't need to run away" Jinyoung repeated. "It's not as if he didn't know of your existence. Go back to bed and get some sleep".

She nodded and gave her a kiss on his cheek before leaving a quick kiss on the man lips, who smiled inside and waved goodbye to her best friend and girlfriend.

That same day, when Jinyoung came to college and started putting the student's credentials on the table he wished he'd never accepted that job, because if he hadn't done it he wouldn't be apprehensive when he checked the names on the list and realized that Kim Yugyeom had recorded his attendance a few moments ago.

A few minutes Jinyoung was happy with only one thing: Yugyeom had not confirmed his presence on the trip. He was angry about having to babysit, but he wasn't so apprehensive because he wouldn't have to be in the same place as the annoying kid. At least that's how you were feeling until you updated the digital list on your tablet and received a new confirmation notification:

 **KIM, YU GYEOM**  
Chair 12b  
Room 345

At least they wouldn't be on the same floor and they wouldn't have to see each other all the time for days. At least Jinyoung needn't worry.

"Can we go now?" the driver asked for the fifth time.

"There's still one student left" Jinyoung sighed looking at the list, knowing that his headache would increase even more if he continued cursing Yugyeom in his mind. They were late. "We have to wait or I'm going to get a warning for leaving a paying student behind".

"Okay" The driver snitched back to his place.

Jinyoung kept his eyes on the clock while beat his foot on the bus floor and mentally listed all the ways he knew of committing a murder without being caught. When he was in the 26th way he heard the loud voice:

"I'm sorry, I'm late!" the blond boy screamed smiling. His cheeks were so red that they looked like they were painted. But that was not what caught the eldest attention, but rather the light color in Kim Yugyeom's head. "My car got stuck in traffic because of an accident. I think we will not get past the main, you will have to redo the route" he said specifically to the driver who croaked impatient and closed the door as soon as the new kid passed.

Jinyoung blinked staring at the beautiful smile of Yugyeom.

"Good morning ahjusshi" the boy said pushing his backpack on his shoulder. "Did you like? I was in the mood for change and... well, I think that color suite my skin tone a lot. What do you think?"

Jinyoung agreed. That color matched with Yugyeom’s skin tone, with the brown tint of his eyes. It matched even the redness on his cheeks. The eldest pushed away his thoughts and coughed:

"12b chair" he said indicating on the screen of his device the boy arrival. He put the tablet under his arm and said rudely: "Go sit down _boy_ ".

Yugyeom laughed.

"You haven't even taken a look at my application, have you?" the blonde sighed unsatisfied. "What a pity, I thought we could make memories together in the hotel room... it looks like I'll have to wait until your curiosity attacks."

Jinyoung croaked: "Sit down!"

  **(------------------------)**

"Who is she?"

Jinyoung jumped when hot lips almost kissed his shoulder.

He turned around and found Kim Yugyeom, his annoying student, looking at him with a lazy grin on his face.

The first day of the event had come to an end in a fun, light and refreshing way. Jinyoung managed to deal with all the students – including Yugyeom, who showed attentively throughout the beginning of the event – and therefore had the right to go to the hotel pool to freshen up.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ah... the same as you? I think" he replied making Jinyoung perceive his clothes. Yugyeom was there to use the pool. The eldest got up in a hurry. "No need to run away again" the youngest said.

"I was already going".

"You don't know how to lie" the blond smiled throwing the towel in the nearest chair before taking off the blouse he was wearing. Jinyoung turned his eyes. "No need to worry, I will not try to grab you by force" he explained.

Jinyoung felt his ears warm.

"You shouldn't be taking off your clothes in front of your teacher" Jinyoung commented without looking at the youngest. Only then Yugyeom realized the way his shoulders were tense. Jinyoung was embarrassed.

"How do you expect me to swim? With clothes?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Blouse and short are for that" Jinyoung hit.

"I am a boy raised in America ahjusshi. We don't swim in shirt and shorts" he wasn't a kid from America, but he had learned a few things from movies and Mark.

"Ok American boy!" Jinyoung rolled his eyes. "What?" he asked by crossing his arms in front of the naked torso. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Who's the woman on your phone screen?" Yugyeom was cheeky. Anyone could see it in his face, but Jinyoung didn't expect it to be that much. "Is that your sister?"

"Ah... my... girlfriend".

"Girlfriend"? Yugyeom smiled happy. "And does she know you two are dating?"

"Of course she do".

"And does she know she was date a gay man?"

"Gay?” Jinyoung wasn't just gay. He liked them both. Men and women always attract him for their personalities and intelligence. For they attitudes. It was like that with Jisoo, he found her petulant and rude so they became friends and they ended up sleeping together for all those years. "I'm not gay. I just like... people".

"That is gay undecided" Yugyeom joked. He wasn't silly or uninformed enough not to know what it was to be bisexual, but he liked to annoy the older one and that's exactly what he got.

Jinyoung wanted to hit him, but the youngest jumped into the pool spreading water on the eldest and came back to the surface with a smile on his face.

"Aigoo. Did I wet you? Sorry”.

"You did it on purpose!" his professor sighed deeply, putting his phone at the pool bottom. Yugyeom shrugged and smiled biting his red lips. For an instant Jinyoung allowed himself to perceive the youth in the blond’s face. He had a pretty face, a bit square and with striking cheeks and long eyelashes, his lips were red and thin. He was a really handsome young man. "Why did you flirt with me at the club?"

"You were looking at me".

"Have other men not looked at you?" Jinyoung shot back. "And I bet women too. Then why me?"

Yugyeom thought for a moment.

"I had never slept with an older man and a friend told me it was interesting" he said sincerely. "I was just trying to get something I hadn't experienced yet" he smiled swimming backwards to the other side of the pool.

"So you flirted with me because you wanted to have something your friends had and you didn't? How childish” Jinyoung knew that Yugyeom was young, immature and silly, but didn’t expect it to be so much. "I'm glad I didn't pay attention to you".

"No?" Yugyeom laughed. "Ahjusshi, you were an inch away from kissing me when Mark hyung interrupted. Also you were so fucking horny that time".

"Excuse me?!" Jinyoung laughed sarcastically. "I wasn't".

"Yes, you were" Yugyeom bounced back to where the other one was. Without much thought he swam to Jinyoung's legs, which almost closed automatically with his approach. He supported his hands on the eldest knees, who tried to walk away. "You were hard under me while I rubbed myself on you. You wanted me to kiss you and beg you to put me on my knees in the middle of all those people and-"

"You're crossing the line" Park Jinyoung tried to escape, but his voice was fluttering and his skin warm. He pushed his hands away from the youngest, who pulled him hard into the pool. "What the fuck!" he shouted. "Have you gone mad for good? I could have hit my head on the edge of the pool and-"

"Why are you so tense?" Yugyeom wanted to know. "Did your mother spanking you because you liked having sex with men and it made you feel that way? Because it sucks that someone as cute is as tense as you are" he said approaching Jinyoung, who hit the pool wall while trying to escape from the youngest. “Huh? She hit that pretty little face of yours and-"

Jinyoung grabbed Yugyeom's wrist when the younger tried to touch his face. They looked into each other's eyes. Park Jinyoung seemed more serious than usual with his dark eyes and his parted lips, Kim Yugyeom seemed horny by the way the eldest was holding him.

"I looked at you at the nightclub? Okay. I really did want to put you through the wall.” Park Jinyoung admitted in a hoarse tone. Yugyeom held his breath, because he wasn't expecting it. "But that was before I knew you were just a spoiled little boy who has no sense of things. Who has no respect for the others and who does not even try to see that the shit you do affects everyone” he growled really furious. The grip of his hand hurt Yugyeom’s arm, who pretended not to have felt offended by the eldest words. "That night I wanted to fuck you, but now I regret it, because you're just an immature little boy who thinks it's fun to try everything others try. I repent".

"Ahjusshi..."

"Professor" Jinyoung croaked squeezing even more the other fist, who moaned clenching his teeth and diverted his eyes embarrassed. "I don't think you understand the last time I said it, but it ends now. If you have a life and don't care what the fuck it's going to be, it's not my fault. But I care and I want you away from me, understand?" the eldest asked rudely. Yugyeom knew he acted childish sometimes, but he wasn't a child. So hearing it really hurt him, because it made him look selfish and he wasn't selfish. He didn't want to be. "I said: do you understand?"

He nodded.

"I want to hear you say" Jinyoung insisted. He wasn't the kind of person who bullied others. But Jaebeom was right, he was the guy who kept accumulating stress and suddenly exploded, doing whatever shit came to his head. Shit like holding a student too close to his body while forcing him to accept conditions he don’t want. "Say it..."

Kim Yugyeom raised his eyes and stared Park Jinyoung. He was angry.

"I'm going to stay away and stop this little game" he said what Jinyoung wanted to hear. "I swear".

Jinyoung didn't know it, but Kim Yugyeom was good at making false promises.

 


	3. I'll remember that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shit Jinyoung..." the black hair man thought put his hands on his face. "What were you thinking when you agreed to come to this dinner? That you wouldn't think he's more interesting than you already think?" he muttered to himself, getting into his car and putting the belt. He faced the landscape ahead and sighed deeply realizing the stupidity he had done by accepting that fucking invite. "... shit, you're not going to stop thinking about that night, are you?"

**– vii –**

"Okay, that's enough" Jinyoung heard his girlfriend complain. "What's going on with you?" He raised his eyebrows and laid the papers on his leg. "You've been strange for a few days..." Jisoo clarified.

To be more specific, Jinyoung was strange to five days and Kim Jisoo hadn’t been the only one to realize it. Jackson and Jaebeom talked until late at night when Jinyoung returned from the tip in sheer silence, as if he were slowly dealing with something in his mind while everyone around him was running euphoric everywhere.

Youngjae also noticed, but didn’t say anything.

The problem is that Jinyoung had done what Jaebeom suspected he would do: he exploded with Kim Yugyeom and coerced the youngest because he couldn’t soil his perfect life with a single nonsense night - that was nothing but a dirty dance and without much importance - and he’d rather be rude than fired.

And it wasn't just because he was rude that he caught himself thinking about why he did what he did, but because the day after the pool he saw Yugyeom smile at a girl from the third semester while she was asking about a bruise. Jinyoung didn’t understand at first, and at the end of the event, when they were already entering the bus to return home, he finally noticed the red spot on the boy's wrist... right where Jinyoung had insured him.

He went to Yugyeom as soon as everyone got down in college and without demonstrating much asked if he was okay. Jinyoung waited for an evil replay or a dirty smile, but all he got was a nod and a "good night, professor, I'll see you on Monday morning".

He didn't know why, but it bothered him. Not just the way Yugyeom acted – it was what the eldest wanted, that the younger one would step aside and stop with his little game – but because there was a bruise in the boy wirst. He bothered with that because he was a good guy, because he might not want to lose his job, but he didn't want to be the kind of person who would hurt and scare someone else to get some wons in his account at the end of the month.

"... you have been very quiet. Is there a problem with your father?" Jisoo wanted to know. Jinyoung's father was a serious man. He liked the right things and Yugyeom was right when he insinuated that someone had stepped on him to find out about his _preferences_. There was only wrong in the direction of kinship. But that wasn't the problem, Jinyoung didn't talk to his father for a few months and nothing that came from the man really hit him. "Oppa?"

"Uhu?"

"You see?" she grumbled. "You've been distracted!" she repeated serious. "Something happened on this trip?" Jisoo narrow hers eyes. "Did you find someone...? Um, like... ah... _someone_ and now you're thinking how to tell me that?"

Jinyoung laughed for the first time in the day.

He was too busy thinking and analyzing the class resumes  to be able to laugh, so it was really good to do it for the first time.

"I haven't met anyone Jisoo" he answered taking off his glasses. "I only have a lot of exms to correct and I also have to study for the Daegu's teacher contest." That was true, he was really busy with the work stuff and studies, but it wasn't all. "I'm sorry if I've lost focus these days, it's just that I need this job. My position in Utah is unofficial and in five months the semester ends..." he sighed squeezing his sore eyelids. "I need to pass the contest if I want to keep keeping myself, you know?"

Jisoo understood, she knew Jinyoung enough to know what he needed to do to survive with his silly pride. So obviously she understood.

The dark purple hair woman nodded, approaching the man enough to kiss him on his lips when she said she understood perfectly.

And that night they fuck, because Jinyoung liked the idea of her lips making him forget his problems and Jisoo because she missed her boyfriend.

**(------------------------)**

On Saturday Mark Tuan invited Kim Yugyeom to go on a friends _date_ because they didn’t have much time to spend alone and Bambam would be busy enough to not to spoil the eldest plan.

He got all dressed up because he liked to hear Yugyeom’s compliments and took some money from his account to spend as much as possible with his favorite friend.

Mark stuck his hands in his pockets and smiled as he saw Yugyeom leave his house with his dark blonde hair and his visibly weary brown eyes.

Yugyeom said that he hadn’t slept well because he had spent the night studying, Mark wanted to give up his plans, but the younger insisted saying that he didn’t want to miss the opportunity to spend time with his favorite hyung.

They was already eating when they started laughing at the crap that Mark was saying about his vacation in Los Angeles with his parents.

"Did you thank uncle Ray for sending me those candies?" Yugyeom wanted to know, drinking from his chocolate milkshake. Mark nodded. "Tell him to send more then or he won't win thanks".

Yugyeom loved Tuan’s family. They were kind, funny and were always willing to give up a room for the youngest on vacation. And most of all, he loved Mark because the boy did it well and knew how to make him smile.

"You seem less stressed by these days" Mark commented.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know" he shrugged. "Since you returning from that trip you seems less stressed and you’re studying more" he say trying to hide the happiness he felt for it. He was happy not to hear the youngest speak about his older teacher. "I like to see you like this. You're focusing again”.

Yugyeom smiled sideways.

"I have to agree, I feel less stressed" he sighed. "Or less, I feel less stupid to be trying to grab someone who clearly wants nothing to do with me" he said making Mark roll his eyes. "... uh, if I tell you something, will you promise not to tell Bam?"

"Of course".

"Ahj... Professor Park demanded me to leave him alone" Yugyeom told less upset. He had become angry the day Jinyoung took him by the wrist and forced him to accept his conditions, because he didn’t like to act on the others wishes and he liked all the excitement he could to annoy the eldest. It was funny and thought provoking, so it was really irritated to be driven that way. "On the trip we had a moment in the pool and he literally grabbed me as if he were my father" he said slipping the sleeve of the coat up, where a slight purple spot still resided in his skin. "He's actually stronger than he looks" Yugyeom smiled at Mark's brave expression. "... anyway, he managed to make me quit anyway. At first I lied, I wanted to make him think he had won, but... he really won hyung. I have no patience for stubborn guys. I like men who take what they want instead of pretending to be good boys who don't make mistakes".

Mark wanted to complain to his friend, say that he should have said earlier about that episode, but he chose to forget because Jinyoung had managed to get Yugyeom away and that was all Mark needed: see his little fave boy away from that older man.

"Well, I'm not going to say I told you so..." Mark laughed making Yugyeom laugh too. "Uh, let's change the subject, shall we?" the blonde nodded. "How about I want to take you to Jeju Island at the end of next week?"

"No kidding?!" Yugyeom loved Jeju Island, he went there since his was seven. "Is it serious Mark hyung? Are you really going to take this poor boy for a trip?"

"Only if he agrees to travel alone with me" the pink hair boy smiled staring at Yugyeom’s beautiful face. No one knew, but Mark Tuan liked Kim Yugyeom. He really like him. "Can you survive a whole weekend without Bambam?"

"With you?" Yugyeom showed his charismatic side. "Of course I can”.

**– viii –**

_"... the prisons and institutions stand out two authors who for their work have become references to criminal psychology scholars_  Yugyeom fixed his glasses on his face and continued typing in his notebook while he listening to the teacher discuss the topic whit the class. "Who can tell me who they are?"

"Michel Foucault and Erving Goffman" was Yugyeom who responded, without at least realize that he was participating in the class after so many days in silence. He liked criminal psychology, liked the way professor Park was addressing that discipline and liked how much they were being instigated to give more than he asked, so he didn't care to participate and show that he knew more than he seemed know.

"Yes, it is correct" Jinyoung nodded moving from one side to the other. "So let's focus on Michel Foucault..." the teacher say doing those who didn’t know the name to type in the search. "In our last study we saw that some authors determine aggression to be seen as evidence in court. Michel said he doesn't punish aggressive, but aggression. So, I he’s idea, in court a mental physician will be called to determine... What?"

"The danger and responsibility of the individual before his actions".

"Correct mr. Kim" Jinyoung replied by putting his hands behind his back. He had never heard Yugyeom be so right and participatory. "Are you researching the answers?"

That wasn't an insult, but it irritated Yugyeom the same way.

"No sir" Yugyeom replied politely. "If you want me to turn the computer off, I'll turn off and answer whatever you want" he said.

"Go ahead" Jinyoung encouraged, watching the newest close the lid of his notebook with a sarcastic smile on his face. "Tell me mr. Kim, according to criminal psychology, about passion crimes, what is correct to assert?"

"About passion crimes criminal psychology says that, in most cases, aggressors have no prior history of criminality, sir".

He was right again.

"There are many aspects that influence criminal psychology, but..." The professor thought for a moment, wondering what Yugyeom would answer. The whole class watched them debate. "How is crime understood in positivist vision?"

"Ah..." Yugyeom smiled surprised at the ease question. "An ontological reality, sir" Jinyoung had to admit, the boy was smart. He opened his mouth to proceed with the lesson, but the young man interrupted him: "Hm, for those who don’t know, the ontological reality is classified as a general branch of metaphysics, different from psychology that is a specific branch, because it comprehensive and abstract. It's a branch really exploited by forensic psychology".

Park Jinyoung separated his lips even more surprised. He wasn't expecting for such a clean, confident definition. Yugyeom was a really smart student.

As soon as the signal hit Jinyoung asked Yugyeom to stay in his chair. The youngest didn’t know why, but felt his hands was warm.

"I want to talk to you about your performance during those two months" the eldest said taking some papers out of the exam drawer. "You took one of the biggest notes of the test... In the entire course" he explained showing the exam, but he didn’t seem surprised. "At first I thought you'd cheated. After all, how could a petulant little boy have gotten 99 in a test worth 100 when the best student in the eighth semester got only 89% of the grade?" Park Jinyoung admitted taking off his glasses. "But you have been proving that you have studied hard, that you are intelligent and dedicated".

"Thank you." Yugyeom nodded, knowing that all his effort had valid worth. He wasn’t a bad student, from a very young age he was encouraged by his parents to strive and get the best grades, but he had to admit that he had closed the last year with reasonable notes. That's why he decided to devote himself more. Also because Mark, who made him realize how much he was more interested in finishing college than kissing some old man. "Can I go?"

"You've really changed" Jinyoung narrow his eyes. "I thought it would be hard to get you off my back, but I see you decided to be a grown-up kid and changed a lot." Yugyeom sighed deeply. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. "That's a good thing".

He nodded.

"Can I go now?"

"Of course" Jinyoung nodded. "but before you left..." he interrupted the youngest. "I want you to sign up for Busan regional Psychology Fair competition" he said cross his arms. When the director gave him the idea to sign Kim Yugyeom for the fair as a concourse, he hated the hypothesis because he saw the kid as a spoiled little boy who didn't know anything. But seeing his performance over the weeks had redefined his concepts and he believed that the young had great chances of winning first place.

"Psychology Fair? In Busan?"

"Yes" he said. "Busan offers a spot at the main dp, but for this the candidates must participate in a contest of questions and answers" Jinyoung explained taking a brochure. "They pay half salary and give experience" he said. "I think you have a chance to win and get something good out of it".

Yugyeom looked at Jinyoung for an instant, wondering why he was offering that fair chance to him. Not that Yugyeom needed the money, but he needed some experience and he wasn't getting any internships in Seoul. Busan wasn't that bad.

"Do you really think I have a chance?"

"You took 99% on a test level 5 Yugyeom-ssi" It was the first time that Park Jinyoung called him by his name without seeming an insult. "Of course I think you have chances." he admitted. Yugyeom smiled gladly, happier than he could wish before his decision to give up the eldest.

He didn't know why, but he felt warm because Jinyoung thought he was good at something. Good enough to compete in a contest in Busan.

"Okay!" he nodded smiling. "I’ll sign me up" he said taking his notebook and his backpack. "Thank you... Professor Park".

"You’re welcome!" Jinyoung replied watching the youngest walk away without saying anything else. He couldn’t believe that the boy had changed so much.

Now that he wasn't running after Jinyoung like a plague, the eldest could analyze him from another angle: like a hard-working, intelligent, participatory, dreamy... handsome boy.

Yugyeom looked very much prettier now.

 "Jinyoung-ssi you’re coming?" the black-haired guy heard Jeon Somin, the criminal history teacher, call him. "We’re going have lunch on Luv".

Jinyoung didn't want to admit, but see Yugyeom run up to a pink-haired boy while showing his new opportunity made him wish for something he didn't know what it was. He smiled at the woman and took his things:

"Yes, let's go. I'm starving".

 **– ix –**  

" _Hyung?_ "

Jinyoung moved in the mattress.

He didn't hear an answer.

"Seun-ah?"

Only then did he feel the “bed” other side move.

They were, as usual, camping out in Youngjae’s house backyard because they were friends since third grade and they did it since that time and they couldn’t break that tradition.

Jaebeom and Youngjae were standing outside baking corn because they were two unoccupied and never felt tired, different from Jackson and Jinyoung who worked hard and lived sleepy.

"Uh?"

Jinyoung pressed his lips.

He was never the kind of person who was easily intimidated, but he was the kind who cared about everything and wanted to do everything right, so he was always looking for his friends to give him some advice or to show him a situation side that would harm him. But Jaebeom had his limit, he got easy angry and upset with Jinyoung because he felt obligated to protect him from everything, Youngjae always gave the worst advice and Jackson... well, he always tried to understand Jinyoung... no matter what it was.

"Seun-ah, I need to tell you something..." he whispered. "Seun-ah?"

"Say so" Jackson whispered back, with eyes closed.

Jinyoung brought his saliva and took courage.

"He invited me to dinner".

There was silence.

" _He_ who?"

"Yugyeom..." Jinyoung felt his skin warm. Jackson opened his eyes.

"HE WHAT?"

Jinyoung nodded ashamed.

They both sat in the tent.

"What do you mean he invited you to dinner?!" Jackson wanted to know. "Didn't you say he'd given up on you? Why did he decide to come back with this?"

"He didn't come back..." Jinyoung didn't want to defend Yugyeom, but he didn't want his friend to misunderstand the boy. Jackson narrow his eyes. "I swear it's not quite like that. I helped him in a contest, he won in the first place and got a part-time internship in Busan, the university even put a picture of him on the mural of best students!" He tried to explain it as complicated as possible, because then Jackson would get tired and be less worried. "He invited me as a retribution."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes I do” he pressed his lips. "Look, I talked to him and I made him understand that nothing's going to happen. He's been different this last month, and he's even been taking the best grades. I'm glad to hear that one of my students got something with my help and didn't see the problem with having dinner with him."

Jackson laughed unhappy.

"If you hadn't seen it, this dinner would have already happened Nyoungie" Jackson was right, but Jinyoung wouldn't admit it. "I don't know what to tell you".

"Okay..." Jinyoung lay down again. "I'm going to say I don't want to."

Jackson sighed deeply, knowing that Jinyoung was the kind of person who was happy for others conquests and who was glad that his student had achieved something with his help.

"It's not a date, right?" he wanted to know. "Are you sure he didn't invite you thinking something might happen?" Jackson hadn’t told Jinyoung that Yugyeom was legally an adult because Jaebeom had made him promise not to, because if he say something Jinyoung could give up that thing of ignoring the youngest... because they all knew that Jinyoung had a type and Yugyeom fit perfectly in it.

The problem is that Jaebeom knew Kim Yu Gyeom’s parents by name because his uncle had worked for them for a few years when very young and had countless stories about the Kim couple and so he didn’t want to see Jinyoung get hurt. He had enough to deal with his own parents to mess with a troubled kid like Yugyeom.

"He knows I have Jisoo" Jinyoung tried to convince Jackson and himself that Yugyeom wanted nothing more to do with him. He didn’t understand why, whether it was really pride or whether he was interested in seeing how the youngest was out of the nightclubs and the classroom, but Park Jinyoung wanted very much to go to that dinner.

"Then I guess it's okay..." Jackson had the slightest impression that he would regret being supportive of that insanity. "But you have to promise me to run away if that boy tries anything Jinyoung-ah!" he say beating on his friend's shoulder. "He's trouble. And he’s... _minor_ " he lied seeing Jinyoung bite his lips hard. "And you're his teacher. It can't be anything other than a celebratory dinner, okay? Don't screw things up for your side, your contract with Utah ends in a few months and you have a great record, you're going to get a good job and you need to keep things in place to make it work and-"

"Seun-ah...!" Jinyoung laughed putting his hand in Jackson's mouth. "No need to go into mama bear mode, please." he said. "I really like Jisoo, besides that I never allowed me to do something crazy like go around kissing little boys, please give me a little credit."

Jackson nodded.

The both were silent and they lay beside each other, listening the bonfire burn and Jaebeom and Youngjae laugh at something.

Jackson hugged Jinyoung.

"Don't let Jaebeom hyung know about this, right?" he whispered in the other's ear, making him nod. "He'll kill you if he knows."

 

**(------------------------)**

_Fuck Jackson for letting me do this crazy thing_. Jinyoung thought as soon as he sat at the table where Kim Yugyeom was waiting for him.

But despite being sorry, he let himself hear Yugyeom talk about the contest and about how things would be at Busan police station, also let him talk about how his angry friends were when he told them – especially one named Mark, who Jinyoung discovered to be the pink-haired boy he saw with Yugyeom in the university hall – who would go out with his teacher to thank him for the incentive he had given.

Yugyeom said that Mark filled him with questions, like: Who is he? Where are you going? Is he from college? How old are him? You like him? And he also said that he felt compelled to scream that Mark wasn't his brother, father, cousin or boyfriend to do an interrogation of his life like that.

Jinyoung didn't want to say it, but he didn't like Mark.

But he liked to hear about Bambam – who told Yugyeom that older men were better in bed – because the kid seemed funny.

It was late at night when Yugyeom's cab stopped in front of them and Jinyoung took his car key out of his pocket. The two looked at each other:

"I appreciate that you have agreed to dine with me professor Park" Yugyeom admitted with a smile. "I know it's not common and it's weird because of everything that happened, but I'm glad I got the internship and I owe it to you sir, so thank you." He said bowing.

Jinyoung suddenly felt claustrophobic, as if he were stuck in a plastic bag and wanted to have a knife in his pocket to cut that embarrassing clim: Yugyeom was bowing. He never thought it could be possible.

"No need to bow, please" Jinyoung say. "You make it sound like I'm much older than I really am..." He brought his saliva, because that phrase seemed idiotic compared to the age of the other. "Don't bowing to me."

Yugyeom smiled.

"I don't want to spoil it" he said shaking his hands showing they being polite to each other, like a good student and a good teacher. "But you should follow my advice” Yugyeom sighed. Jinyoung got confused. "... to look at my application form for university? I promised I'd leave you alone and I'm doing this, but it sucks to hear you treat me like I'm a ten-year-old boy when-" Yugyeom took a deep breath, forbidding to clarify Jinyoung that they had actually only three years apart. It was Park Jinyoung who was too young to be a university teacher and not Kim Yugyeom to be his student. "I have to go, I promised a friend that I would see him before I go home."

Jinyoung nodded.

"See you in class  _professor"._

At that moment Jinyoung realized that he wanted to hear Yugyeom call him ahjusshi one more time. It'd be funny if the kid said this. It would be less embarrassing than being called professor and looked at as it was being looked at that instant. The eldest waved to the youngest.

He would see Kim Yugyeom the next morning in his classroom, in the midst of 32 students chatty and uninteresting. He would see his student again, but not in the place he wanted to see him.

"Shit Jinyoung..." the black hair man thought put his hands on his face. "What were you thinking when you agreed to come to this dinner? That you wouldn't think he's more interesting than you already think?" he muttered to himself, getting into his car and putting the belt. He faced the landscape ahead and sighed deeply realizing the stupidity he had done by accepting that fucking invite. "... _shit_ , you're not going to stop thinking about that night, are you?"

And without giving an answer to himself Jinyoung returned to his apartment, where Jisoo waited with a nice smile and Jaebeom made popcorn for them to see how they did every Friday night.


	4. it's a really small world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choi Youngjae knew Kim Yugyeom because he was close to Park Jinyoung.  
> Mark took his wine and drank it with an unhappy smile:  
> "Wonderful..." he whispered. “It seems that Korea is smaller than geography shows… It looks like it's really really too small".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I upgraded not so long ago but I found it cool to do it soon because I will have a lot of work to do and I will not have time to publish, so... I hope you like it!
> 
> (and sorry for the bad eng I couldn't look for my writing mistakes, but I promise to do that soon)

**– x –**

Youngjae sat down with his notebook on his lap and passed his finger on the touch pad while he beating his foot to Havana’s song. He was addicted to that song, he knew it was old compared to the new ones, but he was simply addicted to that rhythm.

" _I was quick to pay that girl like uncle Sam..._ " he hummed rummaging through his briefcases behind his research for the mechanical science class. " _Back It on me, shawty cravin' on me get to diggin' on me_!

He opened Skype and Mark's chat, sending Coco’s photo so he could see how much she was needing her daddy's attention.

 _Mark is typing..._  
**at 13:45pm  
** Ya! Sending a picture of her with a sad face is a low hit!

Youngjae smiled and typed:

 **me**  
at 13:45pm  
Sorry for hurting you, but you don’t care when  
you come back to Korea two months ago and  
not showing up to see your baby righ?!

 _2sec ago **  
**_ Coco misses you...

 **at 13:46PM**  
I miss Coco too.  
But my schedule is full, Jae.

 _1sec ago_  
Sorry…

Youngjae sighed and came out of Mark's chat, researching the oldest username on Instagram to comment on his photos how he was a bad dad.

He was rummaging through the pics when his eyes came down and noticed a familiar face.

" _He has double eyelids, light brown eyes, a mole under his left eye, a big nose and marked cheeks. And he's so tall he could be a model..._ " He remembered when Jinyoung tried to describe Yugyeom.

He returned to Mark's chat, because the photo had no more than one heart in the legends and there was no marking or comment of the boy beside him.

 **me**  
at 13:52PM  
Hyung?

 _3sec ago **  
**_ Who's the kid with you in that pic?

**[link]**

_Mark is typing..._

**at 13:55PM  
** Ah… Yugyeom

 _3sec ago_  
Why?

 **me**  
at 13:56PM  
Just Yugyeom?

 **at 13:57PM**  
Of course not

 **me**  
at 13:57PM  
So…?

 **at 13:57PM**  
His full name is Kim Yugyeom

 **me**  
at 13:57PM  
From Utah University?

 **at 13:57PM**  
_Ne._  
Why?

 _4sec ago **  
**_ Do you know him from somewhere?

Yes, Youngjae knew him from Park Jinyoung’s daydreams.

He ignored Mark's questions and searched his phone, calling Jaebeom.

"Hyung?"

" _Uh?"_ Jaebeom responded. Youngjae was able to hear Jinyoung's voice on the other side. " _Where are you? We're playing Mario Kart!"_

"I know Yugyeom" Youngjae said, listening Jaebeom breathe deeply. "Do you remember my model friend? The one I share Coco’s custody?”

" _Ne...?"_

"They are friends hyung" the youngest said biting his lips. "hm… Ah-I don't think they know that, but... uh, Mark hyung moved into the same building as you and Jinyoung hyung about six months ago." he said. Mark and Youngjae had met in a bar, they both had the same interests at that time and ended up having a nine-month relationship. They adopted Coco together and maintained a healthy relationship, they are close friends and had a puppy together... and Mark was Yugyeom’s friend, and Yugyeom was the boy who was taking Jaebeom’s patience for having crossed his best friend’s way. "You two are one floor from him”.

 _One floor_. Could it mean that Jinyoung could end up meeting Yugyeom if he was really a close friend of this Mark guy?

" _How is that possible?"_ Jaebeom got up going up to the balcony. " _How come we've never seen this kid around?"_

"Mark was in Los Angeles with his family, he moved in and traveled the next day. Maybe he didn't get chance to take Yugyeom there?" Youngjae ask.

" _Shit!"_ Jaebeom and Jinyoung were friends since they were three years old. Their mothers were friends since high school and they were raised together. When Jaebeom's mother knew he was gay Jinyoung was at his side. When Jinyoung's parents knew that their son liked men and women – and they blamed it on the eldest – Jaebeom was there for him. They were best friends and Jaebeom had promised Jinyoung's mother that he would take care of him, that he wouldn't let him freak out in the big city and that he wouldn't let him ruin his perfect life so this is so fucked up. _"Do you think there's a chance they'll end up meeting?"_

"From what I saw in Mark's profile... yes. They are very close" Youngjae commented biting his thumb nail. "I think Yugyeom showing himself is a matter of time" he said to Jaebeom, who took a deep breath and answered Jisoo. "Don't you think you should tell Jinyoung? He might get a fright if he sees the kid in the building. Knowing him, he will scream that the boy is a stalker and will make a big scandal".

Jaebeom thought for a moment.

He knew some things about Yugyeom's family:

 **First**. His father was a homophobic man. He had expelled his son when he was still fifteen years old and since then Yugyeom lived with his grandmother.

 **Second**. His mother was an impulsive controller. She always treated her son like a machine that was supposed to learn and reproduce things the right way, otherwise she wasn't good enough to be in society.

 **Third**. Yugyeom had been sent to a boarding school when he was fourteen years old, because at that time he was already rebellious enough to get into a scandal with shoplifting.

 **Four**. Yugyeom was a fucker boy. He was known to be a party boy who fuck if everyone. And he’s a fake angel in the morning.

At least those were the things that Jaebeom had heard about Kim and his family and for him it was enough to make sure that the boy wasn’t good enough for his best friend.

Jinyoung needed someone like Jisoo who kept him in line, was almost twenty four years old, who have a good job, who knew Jinyoung like and didn’t bring problems to him.

Jisoo was good. Yugyeom isn’t.

“Hyung? Hyung are you still there?"

" _You know I love you all don't you?_ " Jaebeom asked suddenly, making Youngjae sigh. He knew it. Jaebeom was a good friend and worried too much, but the youngest thought it was all nonsense. All he wanted was to say: _Ya Jinyoung hyung, the kid's only 3 years younger, he's legally an adult and you can fuck him. Go be happy_. But Jaebeom was his best friend and wanted to protect Jinyoung at all costs, because Jinyoung was an idiot who was hurt by others despite his strong personality.

"One day he'll find out and even if Yugyeom and his family are a bore, I think Jinyoung hyung will want to go after the boy, because... _Christ_ , you just look at him when he starts talking about the kid hyung. He likes this Yugyeom guy. Maybe it's because he thinks it's impossible to have him because he's _too young_ , but he wants to kiss that kid, even I can see that".

Jaebeom could too, so he thought it was too dangerous.

" _When he finds out it's going to be late. Jinyoung quickly gets rid of this need to want something and you know_ " it was true. Jinyoung liked everything too fast and stopped liking it even faster. If he stayed with Yugyeom it would be exactly like that and everyone knew it. " _Until then we both go away. We saw what happened last time, his dad did hell and he was out of a job for ten months. He almost got depressed because his father hurt him for some silly boy_ " the eldest hated Jinyoung's father. " _I'm not going to let him stay in the shit again, Jae. He's been my best friend since I was three and I'm going to protect him from anything. Even if I have to diel with Jisoo and his smiley face for the rest of my life!_ "

Youngjae laughed.

"Will you ever need to protect me like this hyung?"

Jaebeom laughed back.

" _Youngjae, you're so silly that you don't even realize I already do that. You'd be in Jackson's bed by now if I don’t protect you, right?_ "

Youngjae choked himself with his own laughter.

The call was end before he could replay: I DON’T LIKE JACKSON.

Jaebeom returned to the room, watching Jinyoung and Jisoo laugh together while the two defeated the game villain.

He liked to see his best friend happy next to that woman even though he didn't like her very much.

He would rather see Jinyoung with Jisoo, happy and with his whole life than see him in pieces because of an adventure.

He would never tell him that Yugyeom wasn’t a minor.

 

**– xi –**

In the second week of that month Utah University went into mourning for the loss of a largest shareholder. That's why the classes were canceled for a whole week and Yugyeom could take time to get on time in his internship, eat and sleep well, and hang out with his best friends every night.

They were on White Sheets that Tuesday and they were dancing like there was no tomorrow when Bam approached with a drink.

They were still dancing, Yugyeom and Mark, when Jaebeom spotted them at the center dancefloor and tried to turn around with Jinyoung, Jackson and Youngjae.

As expected Jinyoung gave arm to twist and lost interest in feeling in his stomach for having dined with Yugyeom, perhaps because Jisoo was much more present now and he didn’t have time to think about the younger and how he felt impelled to want to think of him, but Jinyoung was happy about it.

He liked Jisoo, her smile, the sound of her voice, her smell... he really liked her and Jaebeom was happy about it. The problem is that liking wasn’t always enough, sometimes silly sparks were stronger.

"You dragged me back here again and now you want to leave?" Jaebeom had been certified that Bambam, Yugyeom's friend, wasn’t working that night and even questioned whether any of his friends could appear without his presence at work. He received a no nod, but now that he was seeing Yugyeom in the middle of the club he wondered why he believed the guy with the closed-face the other day.

He just wanted to get Jinyoung from home and study for a little while, so he didn't see a problem dragging him into a nightclub... As long as Yugyeom wasn't there.

"I’m always here" Jaebeom complained. "I'd like to meet a different club today. Please?" he asked pouting, which made Youngjae imitate vomit sound’s and Jackson teak a discreet photo of that moment. "Please?"

Jinyoung loved his best friend and did everything for him.

"Okay" he sighed bored. He just wanted to break up the night once. "Come on, we're going to another club”.

"Now that the thing has started to heat up?" Jackson screamed under the music, pointing at the two boys in the dancefloor. "They have exotic dancers Jinyoung-ah!" he said too happy. "I'm horny just to look!"

Youngjae, Jaebeom and Jinyoung riveted their eyes toward the men that Jackson was mentioning. They all regretted it at the same time, because Kim Yugyeom was one of the _exotic dancers_.

Jinyoung's eyes widened for an instant and his mouth was dry as he watched the younger one rub on a boy with pink hair. _Mark_. It was the name of Yugyeom's friend, the one who felt he owned him and filled him with questions. The two were rubbing their bodies in the dancefloor.

_I don't need a lot of love, you'll see  
Cover up my mouth, don't need to breathe_

Yugyeom had one hand on Mark's neck, his other hand was beside his body relaxed while the other had firm hands on Yugyeom’s hip by making him move deeper and closer to his groin.

_Put it down on me, take it out on me  
Whipping with you, sweating out_

Park Jinyoung don’t realized when he unfastened Youngjae’s grip and walked towards the two boys with his meaningless mind.

He brought his saliva and grabbed Kim Yugyeom's arm, causing him to open his eyes and move away from Mark abruptly. The two looked to echo other:

"What are you doing here?" Yugyeom was the first to break the silence.

"What are **you** doing?" Jinyoung replied without knowing why. Suddenly he remembered the first time he watched Yugyeom dance as if the world belong to him, the way his hands touched his chest, how his hips rubbed on his thigh and how he breathed in his neck calling him _ahjusshi_. He remembered what it was like the moment before they found out they were a student and a teacher. The eldest narrow his eyes to the pink hair boy when he started trying to push him away from Yugyeom. "If you touch me again..." he warned angry. “I swear I’ll fuck you face up boy”.

"Jinyoung-ah!" They heard Jaebeom yell angrily. "What do you think you're doing? Have you gone crazy for good?"

Jinyoung was crazy.

He went crazy the minute he got out of the pool and regretted taking Yugyeom away, the moment he realized that his profession was at risk because his whole body reacted to the youngest look. He repented and went mad, because he was trying at all costs to be the right kind of person and not kissing his student.

When Jaebeom tried to take his hand from the younger one and Mark tried to pull Yugyeom, Jinyoung almost hit both of them, because he was really angry about the scene he had witnessed a few moments ago.

"Jinyoung-ah..."

" _Ahjusshi..."_

Jaebeom and Yugyeom called him at the same time.

"Let it go Jinyoung hyung, please…" Jinyoung heard Youngjae’s sneaky voice beg and even if he didn't want to, even if his whole body was burning, he let it go.

He heaved Yugyeom, who smashed his arm in his chest and look at the unknown persons who faced him surprised. And with a deep sigh Jinyoung turned his back and left.

**(------------------------)**

"What are you doing in home?" Kim Yugyeom heard his father's voice in the dark of his room. The light was lit forcing him to close his eyes. "Yugyeom?"

"I just needed a place to stay for a few hours..." he said tired.

No one could know, but Yugyeom was in the mood to cry and when he felt that way he ran to his parents' house and lay in his bed.

"Did something happen?" he heard his father approaching. "Yuggie?"

"I hate that nickname" the boy tried to smile against the pillow. “It’s make me sound like I'm two years old and I still eat porridge".

"You may not take bottle popes" his father said by smoothing the top of his black head. "But you're my little boy, even if you're an adult and you live alone now. So _Yuggie_ , tell me... what happened?"

Lim Jaebeom learned that Kim Yugyeom's parents were intolerant, that the boy was a mental mess and that he was getting into trouble. He knew that Yugyeom's mother was an impulsive controller and that she allowed her son to do whatever she wanted to tell her to give her a good reputation.

What he didn't know was that those were vicious rumours that some kids from Yugyeom's childhood had spread around the neighborhood. His parents were nothing like that and no one knew this’ cause mr. Kim didn't care enough to ratify or fight the gossip that grew over the years.

Yugyeom's parents loved him, they were sweet and they accepted him.

"First you have to promise me that you will not freak out." Yugyeom said sitting on his bed. He dad nodded. " _I like my criminal psychology professor and I think he likes me_. Okay, I said it".

Mr. Kim was silent.

"WHAT THE HECK?"

"You promised not to freak out!"

"That was before I heard this madness!" he shouted again. "Why?"

"Why do you like mommy?!"

"It's not the same thing and you know it boy" Yugyeom rolled his eyes and shrugged. His father put his hands on his hips like a grandpa. "Who is it? Mr. Choi?"

Yugyeom gnashed his teeth.

"Why does everybody think it's him?"

"He's been your teacher since third year high school and you kept saying he was cute so... Is that him? Isn't he a much old than you? He has 40?!"

"Appa!" Yugyeom laughed pulling his father by his hand. "It is not mr. Choi. Breathe please” he say happy. He loved his father and his crazy personality. "He's was my substitute teacher. Park Jinyoung... he's 23 years old. And before you ask… nothing happened" he said sad. "I met him on White Sheets".

"The nightclub that Bambam works?" Yugyeom nodded. "Jeez... what's a teacher doing in a place like this?"

"Will I need to repeat his age?" the youngest rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I met him there and at the time we didn't know he was going to be my teacher. Except when we found out he freaked out, he acted like I was a 12-year-old kid and forced me to stay away because, in his words, _he wouldn't ruin his career over a spoiled little boy_ ".

"I don't even know him and I like him... he understands your personality".

"Appa!"

"Keep going..." Mr. Kim sighed bored. He knew it would last a while, so he leaned against the wall and let his son tell him all the details. Until the day at the pool. Not the part where Jinyoung grabbed him by his wrist and left a finger mark on his skin, because that part would make his father furious and nothing would prevent him from trying to kill Park Jinyoung. "I feel like I'm watching one of your mother's novels... does he date?"

“Yes. But he's... bisexual. And from what I understand she knows and she's okay with it”.

Mr. Kim wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Today's youth is strange..." He whispered remembering his old days. Yugyeom laughed at his father and laid his head on his lap. "Do you want to hear my advice?" the boy nodded. "Stop stalling and say your age at once. Say once he is who is too young to be a teacher and that you are not a spoiling boy... well, not all the time but yeah!" Yugyeom laughed. "Just tell the truth and be done. If he likes you and realizes that it's okay to have something... out of college of course... he's going to be looking for you. It will not be easy because he will continue being the substitute teacher and you will continue being almost three years younger, but at least he will not continue blaming himself for thinking you are minor".

Yugyeom wanted to say to Jinyoung, he thought to do this the instant he saw him in the classroom, but he was headstrong and played to play. He wanted to make Jinyoung find a loophole for himself... but the eldest was too stubborn to do it. Yugyeom rolled in his bed.

"Appa?" he called when he felt his father move away. "Can you watch a movie with me until I get sleepy? I don’t want to be alone and start to think a thousand things because I will end up ignoring your great advice..."

“Okay. All for my great advice not to be ignored". Mr. Kim said taking off his slipper and lying on his son's bed. "What are we going to watch?"

"Blue is the hottest color".

Yugyeom got out of his bed.

"Ya your punk!"

He heard his father scream before he locked himself in the bathroom.

He smiled, less worried about the whole ridiculous situation.

His dad was right... he just needed to tell Jinyoung the truth.

 

**– xii –**

"Excuse me, mr. Oh?" Kim Yugyeom smiled at the brown-haired man a few feet away. "Is Mr. Park here?"

They were not taking classes, but the main teachers were still going to college to advance work and Yugyeom had no other address to check for the eldest.

"Which of...?"

"Park Jinyoung" Yugyeom bit his cheeks. "Of psychology course. From Criminal Psych dp?!" he ask move his eyebrows. He've never been to the teachers' lounge before, so he didn't know how to look for someone. "Is he here?"

"Let me check..." The man sighed bored, going towards the table and looking at something on the computer screen. "He had an evaluation to do with the principal, but it says here he filed a medical note and asked for a delay".

"Medical note?" Yugyeom felt his mouth dry. "Does it say why?"

“It's not from your interest boy" Mr. Oh smiled unhappy. "Now get the hell out of here. The university will close in 20 minutes and I don’t want to have to hear complaints about having a student roaming around in the mourning period".

He needed to talk to Jinyoung.

He needed to say: _okay, you're an idiot and I'm an adult_.

Yugyeom sent a message to Bam, who replied saying that he and Mark were at a café in downtown. The kid took a cab and went after his friends.

He sat at the table as soon as he saw them.

"Did you know that your dear teacher does a little modeling?"

"Hm?"

"A friend of mine sent me some pictures last night and guess who was in the middle of the catalogue?" Mark said showing Jinyoung's picture that he had been tormenting him all night. He didn't know why Yugyeom was interested in the eldest, he was too common. "I thought you might want to see it".

"Fuck, he's hot..." Yugyeom whimpered smoothing the photo against his chest. Bam, who was eating quietly, made vomiting sounds and rolled his eyes calling him irritating. "I've decided I'm going to tell him”.

"Really?! Oh thank you God!" Bambam screamed.

"Tell him what?"

"That I am not a minor" Yugyeom explained to Mark, who regretted having brought the photo and having mentioned the eldest name. "That he can grab me, throw me on the wall, kiss me and fu-"

"Okay!" Mark Tuan screamed. Yugyeom and BamBam widened they eyes without understanding and watch they friend grab his things and left the table without giving an explanation.

"What just happened?"

Bambam knew why Mark was mad. Everybody knew. Everybody but Yugyeom.

"Sometimes I think you're dumb Gyeom-ah" The thai said without answering his friend's question. He was more interested in knowing about Park Jinyoung than having to explain to Yugyeom about how much Mark loved him since the world was world. "Anyway, when do you intend to tell him?"

"As soon as possible" Yugyeom sighed looking at the photo that Mark had given him. In the lower corner had a signature. " _Prdsdef..."_ the blond whispered his name with an interrogation between his eyebrows. "Who uses a fucking anagram as a signature? What should be prdsdef mean?"

" _Paradise_ " Bam knew the first abbreviation because once he tried to join a dance group. He quit when he knew he had to wake up at 5 A.M. to train. "The other acronym I don't know" he said.

Yugyeom snitched and put the photo inside his backpack. He'd frame it when he had some free time.

He and Bam talked about Jinyoung. Yugyeom had promised to walk away and he did it with great mastery and was fine with the idea of getting dumped. Still, he wanted to put an end to that story in the right way, because he hated the fact that Jinyoung thought he was a helpless little boy who had been cornered by his older teacher.

"What if, when you tell him, he settles that he wants to kiss you?"

Yugyeom had thought about that.

"I'm going to say no".

"Will you...?"

He didn't know. But he had planned to say no, because he wasn't a spoiled, troublemaker, silly child who kept humiliating himself for someone who didn't want him. He would rather tell the truth, ask the elder not to make a scene again and walk away as if they had never met before the classroom. It was for the best.

"I will" he said firm, even though he feared it was a lie.

**(------------------------)**

"Hyung...?" Youngjae smiled going towards the counter. "Ya, Mark hyung is really you?" he opened his arms as soon as the pink-hair turned himself smiled back, glad to be seeing such a familiar and pleasant face. "Ya!" Youngjae yelled knocking at the eldest shoulder. "You said you'd see Coco when you had time. I heard Utah's in mourning and you didn't show up hyung. We live less than two blocks away!”

Mark had completely forgotten his promise.

"Aish, I'm sorry Jae-ah, I forgot" he admitted. He was a terrible pet father. "It's just that there's so much going on in the last couple of months that I really have my head in another place".

Youngjae pouted and sighed, shrugging.

“Okay. But can I wait for your presence as soon as possible? Coco is really missing you hyung" he said touching the eldest shoulder, who gave him a smile and nodded yes. “Okay. I have to go".

"Do you really?"

Youngjae raised his eyebrows, confused by the way Mark sounds desperate for company. He looked at his watch and remembered to have tagged with Jackson, but looked at Mark and remembered how much they owed each other. It wouldn't cost anything to waste an afternoon with someone he saw every day right?

"No, I don't have" he lied. "Um, do you want to have dinner with me? It's almost six and I haven't eaten anything” he had just eaten. “I'm hungry”.

Mark nodded, glad he didn't have to spend the rest of the day alone.

The two went to a restaurant and ate while talking about random things, about Coco, about Mark and his profession and studies, about Youngjae and his songs. It was a really quiet, full of laughter conversation.

"And your heart?" Youngjae wanted to know. "Has he finally found love?"

Mark was quiet for a moment. He trusted Youngjae.

"Ah... yes" he admitted for the first time. "Unfortunately he found".

"Unfortunately? Why?"

Mark loosened the cutlery and leaned in a sloppy way on the chair.

"Sincerely?" Youngjae nodded. "He doesn't like me. At least not as he should and I hate it Jae-ah. I hate that I love him, that I'm right in front of him and that he prefers to delude himself with a guy who doesn't give a damn about his existence!" he said really angry.

"Oh"

"Yes..." Mark smiled without humour. They looked at each other. And Mark remembered the time Youngjae asked for Yugyeom. _Why Youngjae had asked for Kim Yugyeom? Would they know each other?_ "Do you know the worst? Sometimes he likes me the way I want to..." he whispered. "When he drinks too much. That's when he wants me”.

"It's a pity hyung" Youngjae touched the eldest's hand. "It's a pity that he doesn't value what you have to give to him and that he only comes to you at these times, but if he does, it means that you too couldn't be happy together. Maybe he's not ready for a relationship".

"Maybe he just needs to be left alone" Mark analyzed Youngjae's face for a moment. _Where did he know Yugyeom? Why did he ask about him that time?_ "Maybe if that man... if that man leaves him alone he can understand that he deserves better. He's not a bad person, he's just being poisoned by that man".

"What man?" Youngjae asked without realizing it. "He has a boyfriend and you're still suffering? Hyung!”

"They're not boyfriends!" Mark snitched. "He's just a badly-loved old man who needs to keep grabbing younger boys" he loose. "And _Yugyeom_ is an idiot for believing he's going to get something from that guy".

He didn't say that because he trusted Youngjae. But because for an instant he thought: _What if he knows Park Jinyoung?_

He didn't know why he had this feeling, he wasn't sober enough to have noticed Youngjae in the club when the eldest grabbed Yugyeom wrist and tried to keep him from Mark, but he was suspicious of the motives that led his ex to ask about his friend and secret love.

Youngjae was a bad liar, on disguising things, tricking and cheating on exams.

He opened his eyes and separated his lips or heard that name.

"Ah..." Youngjae tried to smile. "If he's an idiot and he's being deceived, shouldn't you try to help him? Even if he doesn't love you the way you want, you're friends right? You should say it's wrong that he has something to do with an older man, that he can't just decide that he wants to be with his teacher because it's wrong. And he's very young, right?"

Mark Tuan was good at a lot of things. In basketball. Modeling. In mathematics and science. And he was really good at figuring things out.

"I never said the man was older... or his teacher".

Youngjae was really bad with lies.

He stood up saying random things and said he would wait for Mark to visit Coco. And the pink hair one watched him leave without even saying a word.

Choi Youngjae knew Kim Yugyeom because he was close to Park Jinyoung.

Mark took his wine and drank it with an unhappy smile:

"Wonderful..." he whispered. “It seems that Korea is smaller than geography shows… It looks like it's really really too small".

 


	5. the dragons wild shooting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let's go to Dragons Wild Shooting?" the blond whispered watching people pass outside the small restaurant. Jinyoung kept looking at him in order to memorize every detail of him. Yugyeom looked back at Jinyoung. "I think it's a good toy to chill out..."

**– xiii –**

Do you have a private message from **@yyugyeomie** want to accept or decline?

Jinyoung kept his eyes fixed on that message for about 30 minutes before breathing deeply and shutting turn his phone off.

It was Friday. All that Jinyoung most wanted that day was to have a silent and quiet night, but then he phone notified a message on his Instagram and he regretted deeply the instant he went to check it.

He was striving to ignore what he had done on Tuesday, Jaebeom had screamed enough to make him keep that subject locked in his mind and his friends were always on his feet saying things like: _you shouldn't have approached the kid from that way. Someone could have seen it. It wasn't right, you can't go around grabbing people like this, Jinyoung-ah. You have to stop this silly obsession because he's a child and you're his teacher_.

They were right. Jinyoung needed to stop being crazy. He couldn't ask someone to back off and then have a jealous rage. Not that he ever had one, he just didn't understand why a young kid as Yugyeom wasted his nights drinking and fuck with everyone.

Jinyoung thought Yugyeom was too smart to be a troublesome party boy, so he was really compelled to give him a morality lesson that nifght.

Another notification made him look at his phone.

 **FRIDAY  
** Jisoo-ah ♥

 **At 20:43pm**  
How about we go to a party?

He didn't want to go to a party. Jinyoung hated parties, he preferred quiet places with low music, a dinner and a cup of wine. He didn't like loud music.

 **At 20:45pm  
** You don't have to work tomorrow?

 **At 20:45pm  
** I have

 **At 20:45pm**  
But parties are more important  
than to have a good appearance in a  
day's work...

 **At 20:46pm**  
Can we go?

 **At 20:46pm**  
please?

Jinyoung really didn’t like parties and noise, but he like Jisoo and the way she always had fun at these silly and hectic parties. He sighed.

"Hyung?" he screamed. There was no answer. "Jaebeom hyung!"

"What?" Jaebeom shouted from his room.

_Jinyoung is typing..._

**At 20:47pm**  
I'll pick you up in a little while.

"Do you want to go to a party with me and Jisoo?"

"Why would I want to go to a party to _hold a candle_?" Jinyoung saw his best friend approach the living room. He rolled his eyes.

"Because you're a good friend and you're going to _hold a candle_ so you don't have to hold my hand in hospital in case some asshole tries to flirt with her and I lose my head?!"

Jinyoung would never lose his head over this. Everyone knew that, but Jaebeom preferred to pretend to agree, because if he didn't, he could lose all his credibility with " _you acted that way because you had a full head, you weren't jealous of that boy. We don't feel jealous of people we don't like_ ".

"Okay" he gave up. "But if you get into a fight, I swear I'll leave you there and then I'll say _: I told you that you couldn't handle with him_ ".

  **(------------------------)**

Yugyeom sighed bored, looking at his phone screen while his waiting to get a response from Jinyoung. But he had nothing, because Jinyoung was stubborn and wouldn't answer him unless they were face to face.

It was hard for the youngest to believe that he had found his teacher's Instagram. He was enjoying some Mark’s pics – because he liked to see the beautiful things that the eldest published – when he saw a username ask him to visit some person named Coco.

He wasn’t curious to know who Coco was, but was curious to know who was the person who was saying it because he appeared in several comments and also appeared in some old Mark’s photos .

This @ars333 was a person named Choi Youngjae and from what Yugyeom had discovered, he was Park Jinyoung’s friend. There was more than one picture of the eldest in his profile and, by sheer luck, enough comments for the younger find out what his teacher's profile was.

Yugyeom felt compelled to forget Jinyoung’s username, but also felt compelled to call him and say all he had to say on the internet. But he didn't get an answer.

He was talking to his older brother and playing video game when he received a message from Bambam saying that he and Mark were at the community pool of the condo where Bam's aunt lived with hers new rich husband – Yugyeom wanted to go there, but then he gave himself the right to check the chat he had tried to open with Jinyoung and searched his profile.

He couldn’t see the eldest pics, but could see his status, then he clicked under the colored ball and watched the three videos and the two pictures of Jinyoung until he realized he knew an intruder face in one of them.

"Hyung, this isn't Seulgi noona?" he asked showing the screenshot that he had made from Jinyoung’s status. His brother nodded. "Hm..."

He shook his head to the game's song and searched for Kang Seulgi's contact on his friends list. She was a friend of Yugyeom's older brother, the two had studied together for two years and Yugyeom knew her from him. They weren't close enough to hold a conversation for long, but they had each other's numbers.

 **Kyum-ah**  
at 23:56  
Noona?

 **Seulgi-noona-ya**  
at 00:14  
Whoever's alive always shows up!

Ya Kim Yugyeom, you have no respect  
by your elders?

Why you ignored me for all these months?

 **Kyum-ah**  
at 00:14  
Did I do that?  
I've never done it noona

You're the one who's always too busy  
To send me a message...

Seulgi didn't answer.

 **Kyum-ah**  
at 00:16  
Noona??  
Can I ask you a question?

 **Seulgi-noona-ya**  
at 00:32  
Ne...  
What do you want?  
Money?

 

 **Kyum-ah**  
at 00:32  
Anya...  
Are you actually at a party?

 **Seulgi-noona-ya**  
at 00:32  
Ah... ne…  
How do you know that?

Yugyeom pressed his lips and nodded to some question from his brother before he started typing:

 **Kyum-ah**  
at 00:32  
I have a friend who is ignoring me  
Because we had a fight and I saw you in a picture of him  
You're intruding there...

He’s still biting his mouth.

 **Kyum-ah**  
at 00:35  
The fact is, I wanted to go talk to him.  
But I have no idea where the party is...

 **Seulgi-noona-ya**  
at 00:36  
You and your problems, right?

Do you know where Joshua's house is?  
The one who studied with you and Irene  
the last year before your brother went to Mexico?

The party is in his house…

Yugyeom bit his thumb fingernail and thought a little about that decision. He could go to the pool with his friends and forget about it or he could do what he had promised he would do... he chose to go to the party.

"Who was it that invited you to this party, Gyeom-ah?" Mark wanted to know as soon as the three entered the house full of people. "So far I have not seen a familiar face. Are we here was crashers?"

"Do you remember Joshua?" The blond asked take a plastic glass from the tray that passed through them as they crossed the hall. "He's throwing this party because he got a job in stock market and stuff".

"And...? I don't remember you being friends with Hong Jisoo" BamBam thought for a moment whether it would be possible for Yugyeom to be friends with someone like Joshua. They were not very distant ages, but from what Bambam remembered Hong had too many friends to be close to Yugyeom to the point of inviting him to a celebration like that.

"Well, we're not friends _friends_... but you know we study together and everything. I think that's why he invited me" Yugyeom shrugged, walking among people. "And Seulgi noona is here, she invited me to come. She said she miss me" he lied.

It convinced Bam because Seulgi was a friend of Yugyeom's brother a long time ago and she treated the blond as if he is her little brother, so it made sense for her to invited him out.

The three drank a little, talked to random people, Mark met some friends from work and took some photos for his Instagram while Bam clung to a boy in the corner of the room.

Yugyeom was looking for Park Jinyoung.

"Dance with me?" he heard a girl ask.

He meant no, but he was bored and liked the music that was playing, then he finished his drink and let the girl guide him to the dancefloor.

The two danced some songs, her rubbing his hands through his neck and he looking to some faces that looked familiar. He found Jinyoung leaning on the staircase with a woman with purple hair when Rihanna began to play.

He recognized her from Jinyoung’s protection screen. _She's my girlfriend_. Yugyeom remembered licking his lips. He grabbed the girl waist and swerved his eyes, deciding whether to take a moment to think about whether or not to go to the eldest.

When the DJ switched the music and the girl tried to kiss Yugyeom he unfastened her hands and watched the purple hair woman walk away from her boyfriend, who smiled next to the same boy that Yugyeom had seen on White Sheets before it all fell apart for both of them.

As soon as Jinyoung noticed Yugyeom his smile disappear from his face and his eyes looked for his girlfriend as if they were afraid.

"What are you doing here?" It was Jaebeom who asked. "Are you stalking him?" The eldest of the three cried himself up. "Get the hell out of here!"

Yugyeom brought his saliva.

"I need to talk to you".

"I said get out!"

"I'm not talking to you" Yugyeom growled up at Jaebeom, who realized how tall the boy was. The two looked at each other, both willing to start a fistfight of punches and tiptoe to defend their sides of the story. "We need to talk Jinyoung".

Jaebeom laughed without humour.

"You're too much of a dick" he said to the youngest. "How dare you call your eldest by his first name?"

"What shall I call him? Professor?! We're not in college now your dumb" Yugyeom complained. "Or would you prefer that I call him ahj-"

"What do you want _boy_?" Jinyoung interrupted them. He was serious and in a hurry. He didn't want Jisoo to see Yugyeom. "Say it once".

Kim Yugyeom licked her lips and looked at Park Jinyoung.

"When we met you asked my age..." He said leaving Jaebeom alarmed. "And I let you think there was a _huge_ difference between us because it was fun to see you suffer for it..." he admitted shrugging. "I hoped you would go after my record and..."

"Mr. Kim..." Jinyoung gnashed his teeth. Jisoo was approaching to them with two glasses in hers hands. "Skip to the end, please. What do you want?"

The blonde nodded and sighed.

"I'm twenty-one years old" he said. Jinyoung's worried brown eyes faced the youngest in confusion. In Korea being twenty-one years old meant to be **_much_** older. In their culture they believed that babies were born at one year old, with the turn of the year they adding another year. So if Kim Yugyeom was 21 years old. "I'm not a minor".

Twenty one. He’s not a minor.

 

**– xiv –**

Do you have a private message from _@yyugyeomie_ accept/decline?

**Accept.**

**FRIDAY  
** @ **yyugyeomie**  
**at 20:35pm**  
Professor Park?

Jinyoung I need to talk to you...

You're not going to take the message, are you?  
What a boring person you are, but all right…

 **at 20:48pm**  
I have twenty-one Jinyoung.

Park Jinyoung rolled over his bed and closed his eyes after reading the messages. It was Saturday. He and Jaebeom had had an ugly fight last night because Kim Yugyeom wasn’t a minor, he knew it and still hadn’t said anything to Jinyoung.

Jaebeom tried to explain himself, said he knew Yugyeom’s parents for they name and that his uncle had told him some things about them and that he didn’t want to see his friend hurt again because he knew that he already had enough shit to deal with. But that didn’t convince Jinyoung, because Yugyeom's words were still fresh in his mind and his body reacted to them in an irritating way.

Jisoo didn't understand why he fought with Jaebeom and why the blond boy left in a hurry as soon as she asked his name, and also didn’t understand why her boyfriend insisted that she leave him alone that night, Jackson and Youngjae also didn’t know what to do because Jinyoung was furious that they had let Jaebeom make him feel like a bad wolf on top of a little child, so they did as Jisoo and stayed away from they friends' apartment until the dust came down.

Already Jinyoung came home, took off his sweaty clothes, took a shower and thought of Yugyeom and every time the boy asked him to see his application to college. Jinyoung took a look at the form as he came out of the bathroom. Kim Yugyeom was really 21 years old.

Jinyoung took his jacket and left his room, finding Jaebeom and Youngjae in the living room. Jaebeom called the friend's name, which stopped as soon as he felt the phone vibrate in his hand:

**SATURDAY**  
**@yyugyeomie**  
**at 11:12am**  
All right...  
Where should I wait for you?

Jinyoung breathed deeply and typed:

 **at 11:12am**  
In front of Mamas City Hall.

"Jinyoung-ah?" Jaebeom called him again. "Are you going out?"

"Yes".

"I thought we could talk now that you’re calm".

"Calm?" Jinyoung smiled without taking his eyes off the screen of his phone. "I'm not calmer hyung, I'm trying not to cuss you out".

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

"No?" the black-haired raised his eyes. "Acting like I'm stalking a helpless teenager, saying things like: **you should be ashamed of your actions** like I'm some kind of, I don't know, pedophile isn't doing anything wrong?" Jinyoung wanted to know. "Because to me it looks like something hyung. Do you know when I criticized myself and punished myself for dancing with him? Or how I felt when I panicked at the club and you looked at me with an ugly look?"

"Jinyo-"

Jinyoung's phone rings.

 **@yyugyeomie**  
**at 11:18am**  
Okay, in my way.

"I have to leave, I have a _date_ "

Jaebeom stood up.

"With Jisoo?"

Jinyoung stuck his phone in his pocket and put on his jacket.

"No..." he said with a deep sigh. “With Yugyeom-ssi" he admitted seeing his best friend bite his jaw. "I don't know what the fuck you think his family can do to me, but what you did was wrong. I felt like the worst person in the world because suddenly I wanted to kiss a teenager and-" He shook his head. "And you shouldn't have done that. If you knew his family was troubled, just let me know. I would have taken care of it and wasted less time blaming myself for a mistake I didn't commit. He's not a minor and I'm not a crazy obsessed with innocent little boys".

Jinyoung opened the door.

"Jinyoung-ah, I just didn't want to see you leave Jisoo, her is someone who make you happy and brings calm to your life, to be with someone who will turn you upside down and will make you suffer".

Youngjae shrank to the couch because he hated to hear his two best friends fighting like that. And for a moment he wanted to meddle and say what he thought about all that, but he didn’t it because it wasn't his place to sort things out between the two. They were adults, they had to understand themselves.

"You don't know that!" Jinyoung complained unsatisfied. "You have no way to know this hyung. And Jisoo... don't you think I want to kiss someone else while I’m kissing her is worse than leaving her? I know she prefers to be abandoned than to be made an idiot” he said taking his car key out of his pocket. "Even if I'm mad at you and I don't want to give you satisfaction... l want you to know that I don't want a relationship with this kid. I think it's all been spoiled enough that we don't really get it right. He may not be a minor, but he's my student" he said with a sigh. "To me that's not a problem, because I'm going to be discharged in three months, but I'm going to use that as an excuse to reinforce the reality that it's not going to work... because there's so much shit around us".

Jaebeom felt his mouth get dry.

He thought Jinyoung would try something with Yugyeom.

He thanked silently for being wrong.

"Are you going to tell him this today?"

Jinyoung nod.

"Uhu-hum" he replied certain of it. Jaebeom nodded, glad his best friend had a bit of judgment left. He apologized once more and nodded to hear Jinyoung say he had not forgiven him yet. "I have to go. He's waiting. I'll be back before lunch".

 

**– xv –**

"Lotte World Adventure?" Jinyoung heard the youngest question as soon as they parked in one of the empty vacancies. The eldest said nothing, he just nodded and took off his seat belt. "Why did you bring me to an amusement park? I thought we were going to talk...”

"Later." Jinyoung opened the door. Yugyeom watched him without understanding why they were in that place. He took his backpack, put on his cap and his mask and got out of the car, following the eldest toward the entrance.

Jinyoung paid for the tickets without complaining and walked among the people as if they were together in an amusement park were the most normal thing in the whole world. Yugyeom put on his mask and followed him.

They sat in a mini restaurant and talked a few times while they ate. Jinyoung ordered an iced americano and Yugyeom a choco milkshake.

"Choco milkshake?" The eldest made an ugly face. "Are you serious?"

"What's the matter with choco milkshake?" Yugyeom drank from the straw without taking his eyes from the eldest, who rolled his eyes and said that he have a child palate. "Okay... by the way, what shall I call you?" The blond wanted to know. "We're not in college, it's going to be weird to call you professor. We know each other well enough to use our first name, but I think people might misunderstand. I particularly like ahjusshi and... "

"Hyung" Jinyoung interrupted him. "Or Jinyoung-ssi".

"I don’t like to address SSI to someone, sorry" Yugyeom sighed. "and _hyung_... you're not like my older brother, brothers not-ouch!" The youngest complained about the kick he got from the other. "Okay... hyung then".

Jinyoung nodded with a perverse smile on his face.

The two drank from their drinks and said no more for some time.

"You should have told me before" Jinyoung was the first to say. "It wasn’t cool to let me believe that I had gotten into a mess with a child Yugyeom-ssi. It was not cool".

"Well... your friends knew. Why didn't they tell you?" The blonde replay with disdain. "And it was your fault that you assumed I was a minor. You're the one who's too young to be teaching...” he said shrugging.

"I may even be too young to be a teacher, but you don't help either, because you're overdue in college" he provoked. Yugyeom screamed he wasn't overdue in colleg. "Compared to the other students... you are. The eldest before you are only 19 years old. You're 21 and still in fourth semester" Jinyoung took his coffee. "At 21 I was one foot away from graduating".

Yugyeom gnashed his teeth.

"Okay, I got it. You didn't have adolescence and spent your life as a student. A classic nerd. I'm sorry if I took advantage of everything and did not skip years because I have some deficit and-ouch! Why do you keep kicking me?"

"Because you're being rude to your hyung." Jinyoung leaned against the chair, smiling pleased. He watched Yugyeom beat his teeth and grab his milkshake to keep his mouth shut. He couldn't believe he was in that place.

It wasn't his idea to take him to a park, Jackson chose the place. He said something about being a neutral place, where neither of them would feel embarrassed or pressured and Jinyoung didn't know why he believed in the chinese.

"I have a girlfriend..." The eldest spoke. "I like her. I really like her and want to continue with her" he completed making Yugyeom flashing his long _long_ eyelashes. "And isn’t only that, I'm still your teacher. I'm trying a vacancy in Daegu and I can't make mistakes because it's a rigid college" he began to explain as if those were really good enough reasons to stop him from kissing Yugyeom now that he knew he could do it. "I want you to know this to understand why you're not be a minor doesn't change anything for me. Besides, I know who your family is and I know who you are and what you do in your free time and I don't have time for someone like that. I want all of this to be clear, because I don't want to have to deal with you and your advances again..." Yugyeom smiled internally knowing that Mark was right to say that he had no chance with Jinyoung.

He nodded.

"Nothing has changed. I mean, I think we can be friends now... or at least people who treat each other well and talk outside the classroom. I don't care if you want to send me a message and I'm not going to act like I need to take care of a little boy when I see him in some drunken, miserable club..." they laughed blandly together. "But nothing has changed to me".

Kim Yugyeom swerved his eyes when Park Jinyoung waited for his answer that never came. He didn't expect the eldest to act like a passionate Romeo and take him in his arms. But he didn't expect to hear such dry and serious words either.

"Let's go to Dragons Wild Shooting?" the blond whispered watching people pass outside the small restaurant. Jinyoung kept looking at him in order to memorize every detail of him. Yugyeom looked back at Jinyoung. "I think it's a good toy to chill out..."

And they all heard the two shouting while the toy was running from one side to the other, throwing them back and forth, going up, down and doing violent laps. All the screams that they gave because that part of they story - where Yugyeom was a young student and Jinyoung his older teacher - had finally a final point.

From that moment on the first night they saw each other on White Sheets was erased from their memories, because it was better that way... because Jinyoung was right, he had Jisoo and was Yugyeom’s professor.

And Yugyeom, despite being a troubled and party boy, wasn’t the kind of person who insisted too much. Because he deserved more than that.


	6. in front of mama's hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you, Nyoung. You know that, don't you?" Jinyoung knew. He also loved his friend. "And I don't want to see you get hurt. You don't deserve someone who's going to bring you problems and... and Jaebeom hyung... he doesn't deserve to be dragged into your troubles just because he loves you. He doesn't want to see you sad anymore" He sighed by rising. "None of us want this…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took less time to upgrade this time because I already have some chapters prepared. The ending is already being written... hope you guys are enjoying it.

**– xvi –**

Oddly enough, when mr. Kang, the criminal psychology regent, returned at the beginning of the fifth semester the class was informed that he was retiring and that the college would be hiring a new teacher.

Yugyeom learned that some students had made a petition for university to renew professor Park Jinyoung’s contract, because he was a great teacher and they had learned more in a semester with him than in three with mr. Kang.

He didn’t care because he knew that Jinyoung was studying to work in Daegu and that he would never trade a fat salary to continue teaching in a class full of _children_. So he signed the petition just for signing and went back to his place, because he needed to attend class.

Jinyoung and Yugyeom had exchanged a few messages after the park. They had even met once or twice outside classroom, but nothing else had happened, because Yugyeom had his pride and wouldn’t give himself the right to continue wanting someone who clearly wanted him away. And Jinyoung was happy with Jisoo and his decision.

Nothing had changed. Just the fact that Park Jinyoung had given up a chance at Daegu because he preferred to teach in a class full of _children_ who didn’t shut up and lived making jokes. Because at least there he had free will and could teach in his own way.

"So you decided to stay" Yugyeom say as soon as all the students came out to class. Jinyoung was wearing a long white sleeve shirt, black jeans and glasses. He was as handsome as ever.

"Were you happy with the news?" the eldest provoked smiling.

"Not a bit" Yugyeom stuck his hands in his pockets. "I was glad to get rid of that your ugly face hyung. It would be better if you went to Daegu".

Jinyoung laughed, because he liked Yugyeom’s humor. And the redhead boy laughed because he liked the sound of the eldest laugh.

They heard someone call:

"Ya hyung..." a black-haired boy snitched. "Let's go. I want to finish that last game phase. Come on!”

Yugyeom looked at Jinyoung.

"I have to go" he said shaking his shoulders. "See you around?"

"Every Monday and Wednesday in classroom".

Yugyeom nodded.

" _Ne_ hyung... until Wednesday".

"Bye” Jinyoung sighed listening Yugyeom shouting for someone named Jeon Jungkook.

**(------------------------)**

"How did it go?"

"How should it have been?" he threw his bag on the couch. "I know the class, it's not like I have something new." He said rolling his eyes to Jaebeom, who called him boring and sat down beside him. "... He have red hair now".

“Who?"

"Yugyeom".

Jaebeom nodded clasping his lips.

"Jisoo called" He said changing the subject. "She arrives on Saturday" he reported making Jinyoung scold herself for not having passed the store to pick up his girlfriend's dress as she had asked. They were going to a party at her work and she didn't say time to pick up her clothes. "I got she’s dress. Don’t worry”.

"Did you really?!" Jinyoung wanted to kiss Jaebeom. "You're the best in the world!"

They were fine now. There had been enough months before they could talk and come to a conclusion: Jaebeom wouldn’t try to protect Jinyoung ever again, because he was big enough to deal with his actions and Jinyoung wouldn’t blame him for everything, because Jaebeom hadn’t made the mistakes alone and he knew it.

So they were fine and felt more comfortable with each other because they were best friends and nothing could change that. But Jaebeom was trying to make Jinyoung talk less about Kim Yugyeom because Jackson thought Jinyoung was in love and didn't even know it. Youngjae agreed.

Park Jinyoung was lying in his bed, reading a book to prepare a lesson when he received a message from Kim Yugyeom:

 **Yugyeom-ssi**  
**at 23:45pm  
** Ry2ijng c1An you come and get m1w? ****  
plzzzz?  
Jyung…

Jinyoung wrinkled his eyebrows.

He dialed the youngest number, but there was no answer.

He open the chat again:

 **Jinyoung hyung**  
at 23:56pm  
Are you drunk?

 **Jinyoung hyung**  
at 23:57pm  
What's happen, huh?   
Why would I pick you up?

_Yugyeom-ssi is typing..._

**Yugyeom-ssi**  
at 23:57PM  
645 Nonhyeon-Ro, Nonhyeon 1 (IL)-dong, Gangnam-gu.

He put the address on GPS and got up picking up his coat and car key: Club Octagon Seoul, 645 Nonhyeon-Ro, Nonhyeon 1 (IL)-dong, Gangnam-gu.

Jinyoung wasn’t surprised by Yugyeom being in a nightclub in a Monday, but didn’t understand why the boy was calling him just to go pick him up. But as a good idiot, he told Jaebeom that he would leave for a few hours and drive down the main road to Gangnam-gu.

The place was really full and Jinyoung wondered how he would find the youngest among all those people. He walked aimlessly until he remembered the way he had found Yugyeom for the first time under neon lights: _dance floor_.

He asked a waiter where was the dancefloor and he followed as soon as he understood the right way.

It was he had followed towards a lighthouse, because the instant he approached the staircase he see Kim Yugyeom dancing downstairs with a boy with blond hair. Jinyoung wrinkled frown.

The eldest hoped to find Yugyeom vomiting in some corner and not rubbing himself on some guy. _Why did he call me here if he didn't need help?_ He thought coming down the stairs. Jinyoung stopped a few yards and watched the two men rubbing themselves to make sure he could leave without drawing attention.

He recognized the blond.

It was Mark.

He didn't know why but he felt like his skin was tingling. He remembered the night he saw Mark and Yugyeom dancing like that so intimate, he remembered the feeling in his stomach and how he caught the youngest by his fist.

He watched Mark leave a kiss on Yugyeom's neck.

"Ya..." he said at the red hair boy’s back. Kim Yugyeom got spooked and turned around. "What happened?"

"Hyung?" he rubbed his eyes, thinking he was seeing a mirage. He was drunk, but not to the point of imagining someone. "What are you doing here?"

"You send me a message... asking me to come pick you up?" he questioned seeing the confusion in the youngest face. Yugyeom denied. "I swear you sent me a message!" he said because he didn't want to sound crazy.

He took his phone out of his pocket and showed it to Yugyeom.

"Shit!" the youngest hit his forehead. He looked for his own phone in his pockets and look to Mark. "Hyung I think Bam got my phone" he said mad. "He sent a message to… Jinyoung hyung".

Mark felt his whole patience go down the drain. He wanted to kill Bambam.

"He's upstairs with Behyun" he passed his eyes on Jinyoung, which gave him a cold look and followed them through the middle of the nightclub. As soon as they arrived where Bam was, drunk and with a phone in his hands, Jinyoung felt his phone ring in his hand. "Ya, Bambam-ah. What do you think you're doing, you crazy pants?" Mark shouted taking the device from the thai hands.

"Give me that Mark hyung..." Bam stammered drunk. "I need to make Jooheon come and get me. He has to come so I can say that I totally over him... give me my phone... now".

"That's not your phone your idiot!" Yugyeom yelled embarrassed. "And you weren't texting Jooheon... you were sending it to Jinyoung".

"Jinyoung?" Bam closed his eyes. "Like _your_ Jinyoung?"

Yugyeom slapped his friend's forehead, who moaned in pain.

"No. Like Jinyoung... my teacher".

"Oh!" Bambam laughed drunk. "That's why I found it strange the way he writes. Jooheon hyung makes abbreviations...” the thai one lay in the armchair and closed his eyes, muttering some confusing things.

Yugyeom turned to face Jinyoung.

“Sorry about that" he say shy. "He wanted to take a picture and ended up with my phone. I think he drank too much and missed his ex and... you know the rest".

Jinyoung nodded.

"Yugyeom?" they heard Mark call. "I'm going to go downstairs and call a cab for him. He can't stay here like that”.

"Ok" he nodded. "We'd better leave too. I'm just going to-" he said pointing to Jinyoung. Mark felt his body burn again, but he nodded and helped Bam get up. The redhead pouted and asked the eldest to follow him to a quieter place.

He crossed his arms as soon as they entered one of the exclusive rooms of the nightclub. A waiter came in asking what would be they request... Yugyeom asked for ten vodka soda rounds because he knew they needed to ask for something relatively expensive to stay in that space.

The redhead drank two shots before asking:

"Why did you come?"

" _You_ -ah he texted me and when I called, he didn't pick up. I thought something might have happened to you".

Yugyeom stared at him, confused.

"And then you travel to Gangnam to see if I can- _Jinyoung_..." the redhead sighed the man name, scratched the back of the neck. "You shouldn't have come here”.

Jinyoung looked at Yugyeom, surprised by the way the boy had been embarrassed to have someone gone to pick him up.

He looked at the boy's face for some time, wondering if he would have called Jinyoung to save him from something if he was in trouble. Jinyoung would be his first help option or would he call Mark or anyone else?

"I'm sorry”.

Yugyeom licked his lips. He seemed anxious in Jinyoung's eyes.

Maybe because they weren’t accustomed to meet in a place as private and intimidating as that little room illuminated in red and blue.

“It’s okay…” Yugyeom sigh. Jinyoung nod. “I need to go. Mark is wait for me”.

Yugyeom and Jinyoung looked at each other. Jinyoung thought of Yugyeom dancing with Mark, in how the boy kissed the youngest's neck and he didn’t react. Like this is normal between them.

"Are you guys dating?"

Yugyeom felt confused.

"Uh?"

"You and... Mark?! Mark" Jinyoung say approach to Yugyeom. They had put an end to all that student and teacher shit story a long time ago. Yet there was an attraction between the two. Yugyeom said no. "He kissed you... Here" he said touching the youngest neck, making him close his eyes and shrink. "Who kisses a friend there?" he asked. He wasn't drunk, unlike Yugyeom, but his mind was blurry. Jinyoung touch Yugyeom’s jaw, making him expose his sweaty and beautiful neck. He licked his lips. "I don't kiss my friends' necks".

Yugyeom's breath went out of rhythm and he felt warm.

"Uh..." Yugyeom kept his eyes closed, feeling inebriate by Jinyoung’s voice and the sensation of his fingers on his skin. It burned like wildfire.

"Do you kiss your friends there?"

" _Ahjusshi..."_ the redhead brought his own saliva. "What's going on now?"

Jinyoung don’t know.

"I don't know" he admitted to him and to himself. The next time he spoke he had his lips against Kim Yugyeom's soft skin, which clasped his jeans and loosened a constrained moan. "Do you like it?"

He liked it. He loved feeling the other's lips on his skin and felt warm to be realizing that desire he left locked in the back of his mind for so long. He liked it even more in the authoritarian way as the elder's hands held him in place when his teeth closed on his skin and a mark born in the exact spot.

"Hyung...?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you glad that Bam sent you those messages?"

Jinyoung laughed at the other's skin.

He didn't want to admit to himself why he was doing it, because he was kissing the redhead's skin like the boy belonged to him, but he also didn't want to deny that he liked going after him.

He was glad Yugyeom wasn't a minor.

And suddenly it seemed that they had just met, because Yugyeom turned on the couch and grabbed Jinyoung’s face without thinking twice, kissing the eldest as if he had lived all those years in function of feeling those lips in his.

**– xvii –**

"... _time is up_. Please put your exams on top of each other until they reach the final pile" professor Park said taking his feet off the table. He heard the complaints of those who hadn’t studied and took a good look at those who hadn’t followed his instructions. "Miss Cho, I hope you won't make a scene when I cut two questions from your exam" he said taking off his glasses. "Mr. Baek, giving answers for you friend is wrong. You more than anyone should know... was son of a teacher".

The whole class laughed and they all delivered the exams giving a good bye to Jinyoung. Kim Yugyeom was the one who insisted to hand her examination to the beautiful smiling man:

"Uhu" Jinyoung wrinkled frown, notice two wrong questions. "Were you in a hurry when you answered?" he asked putting Yugyeom’s exam on his table. The redhead croaked knowing that he should have trusted his studies instead of his instincts. "Looks like you're getting another B".

"I don't know what's happening to me, sir" the boy snitched looking at his classmates. "I think there's something getting in my way, I don't know... taking my attention and focus" he said shaking his head. "Something that wears glasses, that has black hair and red lips... _Christ_ , beautiful red lips".

Jinyoung felt his skin curl, because Yugyeom was saying all that loud enough to be heard. A girl went through both, wishing the teacher a good weekend, but the redhead didn't even move.

It had been three weeks since they had kissed for the first time and all Yugyeom did was provoke Jinyoung with words of double meaning, touches and cheeky looks. The eldest wanted to scold him, but he always ended up losing his willpower when the youngest smiled.

"Uhu I see..." the black-haired one nodded as if he were answering any questions of his students. The pathology teacher appeared at the door, calling Jinyoung for the teachers _weekly lunch_ and the man smiled. "How about I come by your apartment later... to help you get an A on the next exam?"

“Would you really help me with that professor Park?" Yugyeom said the last part very loudly. The woman watched them walk towards her as they whispered something. " _Seven o'clock? I want you to put me on my knees and make me beg..._ " the boy whisper quietly. "Thanks for your help professor. I promise I'll try harder and my work will come out perfect, much better than the last one” he said loudly, making the pathology teacher wonder why his students weren’t struggling that way.

" _Fuck bastard._ ” Jinyoung tried not to laugh. "Until next class mr. Kim”.

" _See you tonight... Ahjusshi_ " Yugyeom whispered smiling. "See you Mr. Park. Bye Miss Ahn. I'll see you tomorrow in class".

**(------------------------)**

As soon as the door opened Park Jinyoung brought his saliva to be surprised by Kim Yugyeom’s half-naked body. The youngest was wearing only a shirt, which was actually Jinyoung tshirt – the eldest had forgotten there the first time he slept in Kim's apartment – and underwear.

"Aish... sometimes I hate you for being so hot" Jinyoung admitted closed the door and taking off his coat. He moved his lips when Yugyeom kissed him, shoving his tongue into his mouth and grabbing his hair.

The eldest pushed the youngest against the wall and held him by his thighs, lifting him up to his hips while his lips moved on each other with pornographic and desperate sounds.

Jinyoung was still dating Kim Jisoo. He was sincere with Yugyeom saying that he couldn’t leave the girl for something that they weren’t sure about, because a lot of things had happened between them and neither of them knew if it would really work.

The elder didn't want to admit it, but he thought of Jaebeom's advice about Kim’s family and he thought it best to probe before going out and taking on something with the kid.

Yugyeom didn’t like the idea of being "the other", but he didn’t want to complicate things more, because he had to admit: Jinyoung was right. They didn't know what was going to happen.

But even if Jinyoung and Jisoo were a couple, he wasn't sleeping with her anymore, because his whole body was calling for Yugyeom and he thought it was ridiculous to fake something with her, so he just gave her some excuses and stood by her in bed - and Jisoo didn't care, because she was like that.

“Wait... wait...” Jinyoung breathed deep, distancing his mouth from the boy, who grumbled dissatisfied. "Why did I see you sitting on that Jeon Jungkook’s guy lap today?" he remembered suddenly. "Don’t do that in college, people comment when students act in a-"

"In a promiscuous way?" the youngest interrupted with a smile. "What would they comment if they knew what teachers do? Especially a certain criminal psychology professor..." Yugyeom whispered biting Jinyoung’s plumb lips. “with his student”.

Jinyoung laughed.

"You know... I like the sound of your voice, but I prefer when your mouth is busy with my cock rather than being spilling bullshits" the eldest said putting the youngest on the ground. Yugyeom laughed lively and followed Jinyoung, who threw the pads on the floor and grabbed the kid by the back of his neck, pushing him down, so that he would stay in his knees. "We don't have much time, right? Today is Friday... so Bambam-ssi arrives at 8:00 right?" he ask looking at the wall clock. He snorted. "I should have left early, we only have a few 40min".

"Time enough for you make me cum" Yugyeom said hurriedly, getting on his knees facing the sofa. "Shall I take off my shirt ahjusshi?"

Jinyoung licked his lips affected by the innocent way as Yugyeom called him _ahjusshi_ and asked his permission for something. He never liked that kind of relationship, but Yugyeom and his naughty way made him want to tie the kid up while he fucked him against the ground.

"No" Jinyoung said stirring the youngest red hair. "Keep the shirt, please" he say. Yugyeom folded his body when Jinyoung forced him against the couch leather and raised his ass, clinging where he could when he felt his body vibrate in anticipation.

It began slowly, with a kiss on his earlobe, with Jinyoung’s torso touching his back, with the eldest hands strolling through his hips, his thighs, his ass. It was very slow and devious, until it became a confusion of moans and sweat.

Jinyoung put Yugyeom’s underwear to side because he liked to see him in that pornographic and dangerous way, he put his wet fingers in his role and pushed them hard inside, making the redhead scream surprised and gasping for the warm sensation. He stirred against the eldest grip and began to moan as he felt Jinyoung’s leave fingerprints inside him.

Yugyeom felt Jinyoung touch his prostate for the first time, with strength and speed. He pinned his ass and whimpered by the feeling.

"Please Jinyoung-ah" the way Yugyeom spoke Jinyoung’s name, as he moaned Jinyoung’s name, as his tongue played in every word made the eldest want to hear it forever. "Fuck me harder, please, please... make me... shit!”

And Jinyoung fucked him hard, well against the point that made him shudder and scream hoarse, that made him lose his head and say things disconnected to the rest of the world.

Park Jinyoung fucked Kim Yugyeom until the redhead lost his voice and couldn't even utter a word when his cum against his expensive couch.

It took some time for things to come back to sound, because feeling Jinyoung inside him when he cum was simply the best thing in the world. When they heard again, they were both desperately panting.

Jinyoung kissed Yugyeom's shoulder and pulled out  listening him moan from the sudden sensation. He wanted to take the redhead in his lap and put him in bed like a good _boyfriend_ , but he couldn't because Yugyeom had stupid rules about crossing that line and Bam would arrive in a few minutes. He wiped his face.

"I promise I'll make you cum the next time hyung" Yugyeom said sitting on his legs. Jinyoung took off the condom and dressed with a laugh.

"You're so silly Gyeom-ah" they were on another level of relationship now. "I came because you needed me, didn't you?" Yugyeom really needed him, he was horny and desperate, so he risked getting caught when he calling Jinyoung to his apartment in the middle of the week. "So I have mental orgasms just knowing that you're satisfied".

Yugyeom laughed, because he thought Jinyoung an idiot. And most of all, he thought he was cute for being there just to make him happy. Yugyeom kissed him for a few moments before he heard the intercom ring. He had asked the doorman to tell him when Bam arrived.

He helped Jinyoung to fix his clothes and pushed him through the door:

"Take the other elevator, don't run the risk of him seeing you" he said smiling, giving another kiss to the eldest. "And take me out on Saturday, okay? I want to eat out and I won't get a no this time. Jisoo may well spend the weekend with her friends".

"And you don't?"

“Why I would spend with my friends if I can spend the night get fuck by you hyung?” Yugyeom showed his tongue to the eldest who laughed. "Now get out!"

**– xviii –**

Jinyoung laughed showing Yugyeom the photo he had just taken from him eating. It was a beautiful, calm, colorful picture. Yugyeom was head down and was talking about random things with a mouthful of food when Jinyoung decided to pick up his phone and record that moment.

At first the eldest thought how silly that action was. But then he caught himself checking the photo until he realized that he liked it, that he liked to be able to go out with Yugyeom to dine out, that he liked to chat with the youngest and take pictures of him. He liked to put Yugyeom’s pic on his wallpaper.

"... _I don't think it's that simple_ " Yugyeom grumbled back, because he hated the way Jinyoung always tried to be smarter than him when they discussed something about college. "Piaget has influenced a lot of research, but I don't think he was the greatest influencer. Many others are involved hyung. So it's not so simple to go out saying _oh, but Jean Piaget is the great motherfucker because he helped to do today's psychology_ , because it's not true".

"Speaking of child psychology... he is".

"We're not talking about child psychology!" Yugyeom kicked him under the table and Jinyoung laughed. "Stop stalling just to try to look right. You don't know who was the greatest influencer of today's psychology”.

"Okay, okay..." Jinyoung laughed, because he knew who he was, he just wanted to see the youngest get angry. "You don't have to get all nervous about it".

"I'm not nervous!"

Yes, Yugyeom was nervous and the eldest loved it. He laughed at hearing him speak an ugly word and took his phone, taking a new photo.

After much "fighting", eat and laugh they paid the bill and Jinyoung took Yugyeom to see the city at night, because the youngest liked Seoul’s lights and wanted to have a few more minutes with his "boyfriend" before both return to their lives.

"Thanks for coming out with me today hyung. I have fun”.

"All to see you smile, _brat_ " Jinyoung replied sarcastically, seeing Yugyeom crack his tongue when he was called brat. "Stop being so skittish and give me a kiss, I have to go because it's 3:00 in the morning".

Yugyeom inflated his cheeks.

"Do you really have to go?" he wanted to know. "Bambam isn’t in home today. I'm alone..." he suggested with a smile. Jinyoung wanted to stay, but he'd have a long day the next morning. "What do you say? Shall we go upstairs?"

"I can't Gyeom-ah" he said leaning against his car. "I've got a lot of shit to settle tomorrow..." he said with a sigh. "And I promised Jisoo I'd see some friends from college with her in Busan".

Yugyeom wasn’t the type who have jealous or made a scene, but he also wasn’t the type who was happy to know that the person with he wanted to spend a good time of his life was seeing another person. He wasn't like Jisoo and he didn't like it even though he agreed with the situation.

The youngest popped his tongue over his lips and nodded, visibly irritated.

"It's a pity" he shrugged. "You're the one who's going to lose".

Jinyoung smiled even though the youngest was upset.

He pulled Yugyeom by the hip and hugged him hard, receiving a moan in response when he passed his lips through the neck of the largest:

"I promise to pass here… how about I coming at sunrise?"

"Bambam will be home" Yugyeom responded getting another kiss on his neck. Jinyoung whimpered and kept kissing him. "I have to go hyung. It's getting late and I don't want any killer to see me go in alone and try to kill me".

Jinyoung laughed, knowing that it was nothing but drama. He nodded and kissed Yugyeom one last time before he let him. He felt his phone:

 **Gyeom-ah**  
at 3:23AM  
Thank you for today.  
I have fun.  
Have good dreams hyung.

**(------------------------)**

Six days later Jinyoung was sitting at the dinner table next to Youngjae while the younger one talked to Jaebeom about the songs he had done, when he received the first message:

 **Gyeom-ah**  
at 7:45pm  
You're not going to believe what  
I found at the mall, hyung!!!

Jinyoung touched on the picture and held the laugh to see the object that the youngest had found. Hello Kitty glasses. They are just like Jinyoung had stolen from one of her sisters when she was still very young.

He couldn’t believe that Yugyeom had remembered something they had talked about while they were drunk.

 **Gyeom-ah**  
at 7:48pm  
Did it look good on me?  
I think I'm going to buy it.

Yugyeom look hilarious. Jinyoung laughed.

_Gyeom-ah is typing..._

**Gyeom-ah**  
at 7:50pm  
Waaa I think God sent me  
to find things from your childhood!

Jinyoung touched in the pic again and laughed without realizing it. Yugyeom  was wearing a Mickey Mouse shirt, just like the one Jinyoung had described to him as his favorite in the fifth grade.

"Nyoung?" he raised his eyes still smiling. "What's so funny?"

"Uh?"

Jaebeom and Youngjae were looking at him.

"You were laughing alone..." Jaebeom clarified. Jinyoung had his phone hidden under the table because he didn't want anyone to see him talking to Kim Yugyeom. "Are you talking with Jisoo? Say hi".

He didn't like lying to Jaebeom.

"Okay”.

His phone ring again.

 **Gyeom-ah**  
at 7:58pm  
Okay, okay, I look really  
hot in those pants!

"... you are so predictable" Jinyoung turned to hear Jackson Wang's voice. He put his phone in his pocket and got himself on the couch to pick out the movie they were watching. He pretended not to know what the elder was talking about. "No?"

"No".

“Okay. How about I put it this way: I'm talking about you and that kid… Kim Yugyeom” Jinyoung’s mouth dried up and he had to restrain himself not to look at Jackson, because if he did he would turn himself in. "No reaction?"

"Why would I react to such madness Seun-ah?" Jinyoung laughed. "Did you see me with him in college? Because it's the only place we see it, so... why would I react to that? I'm his teacher after all".

Jackson Wang took a look at the room to make sure that Jaebeom and Youngjae were still in the kitchen and smiled at Park Jinyoung:

"I'm talking about you and him... kissing in front of Mama's Hall".

That was six days ago when Jinyoung took Yugyeom to dinner.

He brought his saliva and passed the movies on Netflix.

"You should be using a lot of drug hyung" he mock stop in some movie. "I think you should stop using what Luhan gives you. I mean, that's ar-"

Jinyoung stopped talking as soon as his eyes focused on the colorful screen of Jackson Wang's phone. He tightened his grip and bit his cheeks: "Hy-"

"You told me it was no big deal Nyoung" Jackson stopped him. "That you had no more interest, that he wasn’t interested!" the Chinese wanted to yell at the youngest. "Then why did I see you two cuddling?"

Jinyoung felt his breath weighing. He couldn't lie. But he didn't want to say anything to Jackson either.

"Jinyoung-ah..." Jackson whispered piously. "Why are you going out with that kid after claiming you wouldn't do it?"

"It's complicated”.

"More complicated than you being dating a student?"

"We're not dating!" he lied. It wasn't _dating_ , but it was something similar. But he didn't want Jackson to make a scene about it, because he didn't want Jaebeom to know. He sighed. "We're fucked... it's just that" he lied again because it was more than sex.

Jackson opened his eyes.

"You... Nyoung! What?! You’re fucking him?” Jackson complained grabbing his own hair. Apparently Jinyoung had worsened the whole situation. They heard the two who were in the kitchen laughing at something. "Do you like him?"

Jinyoung liked Yugyeom?

He opened his mouth to answer, but his words didn’t come. He thought of all the possibilities:

1: He could tell Jackson everything he was feeling and how much he wanted to risk it with that dirty-mouthed brat boy.

2: He could pretend he didn't like Yugyeom, that it was just sex without compromise and could deprive himself of a sermon.

or 3: Jinyoung could beg Jackson not to tell Jaebeom anything.

"Don't say anything to hyung!" he chose the three, because he didn’t want to go through the whole situation of: _I need to protect you from his family_ with Jaebeom again. "He's going to freak out if he knows. And I don't want to mess things up again, it was pretty hard last time and he almost freaked out trying to protect me and-"

"Jinyoung-ah, Jaebeom hyung had a fight with his father yesterday. Did you know that?" the chinese asked interrupting his friend, who opened his eyes. He didn't know that. "He didn't want to tell you because he was worried about you, because you've been distracted and hiding things from him" Jackson explain. Jinyoung felt guilty about something. "That's why I'm not going to say anything, because he has things to figure out and I'm not going to make it worse by bringing your shit into his life. Do you understand me?"

“Seun-ah..."

"He loves you. He wants to protect you and help you have a good life, but all you've done is bring trouble when you're out with little boys!"

"He's not a little boy!" Jinyoung protested. He understood why Jackson was upset, would also stay if it was someone else, but couldn’t let him act as if Yugyeom was a minor and Jinyoung was persuading him to do something wrong. It wasn't like that and he knew it. "And I'm not throwing my shit in nobody's life. I'm not the one who asked him to worry. I appreciate it, but it's not my fault he cares".

"Then whose is it?"

"I don't know hyung, but it's definitely not my" Jinyoung hit back. "And if you want to know... there's no reason to be angry, because it's just sex. He have age enough and knows what he wants to do with his life. I didn't force him to be with me, it just happened. I'm sorry if I broke my words, but these things happen Seun-ah, and it's nobody's fault. It just happened".

Jackson shook his head and sighed. He couldn't believe that his friend was getting into that crazy thing after he said he didn't want to break his face.

Jackson and Jinyoung friendship have six years now. They had met because Youngjae lived in that apartment before meeting Jaebeom and left him with the vacancy after moving to a big house. It was as they met, in the hall while Jackson helped Youngjae to remove his furniture, since then they had never fought or stopped talking. They were good friends.

"I love you, Nyoung. You know that, don't you?" Jinyoung knew. He also loved his friend. "And I don't want to see you get hurt. You don't deserve someone who's going to bring you problems and... and Jaebeom hyung... he doesn't deserve to be dragged into your troubles just because he loves you. He doesn't want to see you sad anymore" He sighed by rising. "None of us want this…"


	7. your future husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh my God" Bambam whispered staring at the eldest face. Jaebeom hated Yugyeom because he thought he was a bad element to his best friend, because there were lies that persisted and ended the lives of many people. "You've made the worst mistake, Jaebeom-ssi. The worst mistake".

**– xix –**

When people lie, they choose to make their lives a spider web. They subdue themselves to keep the lie and hurt themselves and others. They know that the lie will be discovered but they insist on it because they believe that "it is better" or "It is my way of protecting him". But the truth is: lie has short legs, it's always discovered... and everyone always ends up getting hurt.

Jinyoung chose to lie to himself, to Jisoo, to Yugyeom... to Jaebeom – because he wanted to keep his piece of heaven with the youngest untouchable and couldn’t let anyone deprive him of it. That's why he lied, because he wanted to be with Kim Yugyeom, but he didn't want to lose Lim Jaebeom.

"... you had to see it. I beat him by twenty points!" Jaebeom laughed pushing Jinyoung by his shoulders. "It was epic".

"Yes hyung, keep boasting of an unjust victory" Youngjae rolled his eyes, sitting next to Jackson.

They were at the bowling alley. It was Jaebeom's birthday and all he wanted was to spend time with his friends, so they went out of his work early and went out to eat. Then they went bowling, because that place was like their secret point and they spent half the day playing.

"Unjust victory?" Jaebeom snitched. "You say that because you can't stand losing Jae-ah. But I won in a clean and honest way... get over it".

Youngjae rolled his eyes again and crossed his arms, irritated.

They kept arguing about who had stolen who and what they were going to do after bowling when Jinyoung felt his phone ring:

 **Gyeom-ah**  
at 20:34pm   
I can see you hyung...

He frowned and put the glass on the table.

 **Ahjusshi**  
at 20:34pm  
What do you mean you can see me?

_Gyeom-ah is typing..._

**Gyeom-ah**  
at 20:34pm   
Look to your left side

And he looked, because he was curious and wasn’t believing that he could find Kim Yugyeom a few feet from where he was. But he found him.

Yugyeom was sitting in one of the red bowling armchairs, was next to Jeon Jungkook – his college friend – and on the track were Mark, Bambam and another boy who Jinyoung didn't recognize.

 **Ahjusshi**  
at 20:36pm  
What are you doing here huh?

Jinyoung saw Yugyeom make an ugly face.

 **Gyeom-ah**  
at 20:36pm   
This is a public place

He knew it was a public place. But Yugyeom could have warned him that he was going out with his friends for a bowling alley that night. Jinyoung gnashed his teeth.

 **Ahjusshi**  
at 20:37pm  
I know it is, but-

He stopped typing while watching the unknown boy sit on Yugyeom’s lap, who wrapped his arms in the smallest waist and smiled for something he said directly to him. Jinyoung deleted the message and typed:

 **Ahjusshi**  
at 20:37pm  
Who's your new friend?

But Yugyeom didn't look at his phone, because he was too focused on the boy in his lap, the laughs they were giving, the things he was talking about. It bothered Jinyoung, but he pretended no and went back to watch Jackson throw the balls toward the pins at the end of the bowling alley.

Jaebeom was missing that round.

Jinyoung felt his phone ring.

 **Gyeom-ah**  
At 21:25pm   
We go to Gangnam.

Jinyoung looked at the sofa where he had found Yugyeom before. They were paying the bill. He were about to type when he heard Jaebeom ask:

"Isn't that boy?" Jinyoung raised his eyes. "Kim Yugyeom" his best friend said pointing towards the other couch. Jackson turned around.

"So the rumors are true..." they heard Youngjae say softly.

"What rumors?" Jaebeom turned to his friend.

Youngjae looked at Jinyoung, then to Jackson – who shook his head as if he were asking him to remain silent – and then to Jaebeom, who put his hands on his hips and insisted that the younger one continue:

"Ah... you know I know Mark hyung, don't you?" he questioned his friends. "We have Coco’s custody and-"

"Jump to the end Jae-ah. I'm lazy to hear long stories" Jaebeom teased. "What's rumor about that brat?"

Jinyoung wanted to protest about the malicious nickname.

"Yugyeom-ssi and Mark hyung..." Youngjae licked his lips looking at Jinyoung, who felt anxious for a moment. “Uh... oh, they're fucking” He said. Jinyoung wanted to laugh. That was the worst gossip ever.

"What?" Jaebeom seemed happy. If Yugyeom really had a boyfriend, it meant he couldn't harm Jinyoung. "Really?"

"Mark hyung told me that they are friends, okay?" Jinyoung sighed discreetly relieved. "But also said that they get together when Yugyeom-ssi drinks too much. From what I understand it's a long relationship. They have known each other for a long time and they are always between in this friends and lover relationship ".

Jackson analyzed Jinyoung’s expression. He didn't seem to be buying it.

"A few days ago- _I think last Tuesday?_ I saw them together. At a party".

"What party?" Jinyoung ask.

Jaebeom looked at him seriously.

Jackson opened his mouth.

"From a guy named Jooheon" _Bambam ex._ Jinyoung knew this because the thai sent a message to him thinking it was Jooheon’s number. "They were fucking drunk! You guys needed to see how the kid was... I don't think they have any idea of the alcohol limit" .

"And what happened?!" Jaebeom wanted to know. Not because he cared, but because he wanted to make Jinyoung hear that, because then there would be no chance of him trying something with the younger one. He barely knew that Jinyoung and Yugyeom already had something. "Did you see them together?"

"Yes" Youngjae bit his lip. "They were... kissing" He whispered the last part. But whispering didn’t diminish the way his words had made Jinyoung’s chest hurt. Youngjae look to Jinyoung: "I'm sorry hyung".

Jinyoung smiled.

"Why are you apologizing Jae-ah?" he asked. "He's just my student”.

No. He wasn't just his student. He was the person who hug Jinyoung in bed, with he talked late at night, with he shared his childhood memories, with he dined and had pleasant conversations. That _student_ is who Jinyoung wanted to be with when things calmed down.

"Yes, I told you that kid was a brat-" Jinyoung unlocked his phone screen listening Jaebeom. "Where have you ever seen yourself... having a colorful friendship just to have? Did he ever watch movies? Friendships like that never work" The debauchery and contempt was visible in his voice.

Jinyoung wanted to yell at Jaebeom about him not being aware of how his words were hurting him. But he couldn't do that, because Jaebeom didn't know about his affair with Yugyeom... a case he seemed to have with someone else as well.

The black hair rummaged through his gallery for an instant and sighed to see some pictures of him with Yugyeom. He seemed happy... so why Youngjae see him kiss another person? Jinyoung wanted to scream.

He opened the messages. Yugyeom was going to Gangnam.

 **Ahjusshi**  
at 22:58pm  
Can we meet later?  
There's something I want to ask you.

The answer came only 20 minutes later.

 **Gyeom-ah**  
at 23:18pm   
I promised Mark hyung that   
I would sleep at his house today.

Jinyoung wanted to scream in anger.

 **Gyeom-ah**  
at 23:19pm   
Sorry hyung…  
But I'll see you on Monday! x)

"Guys?" Jinyoung licked his lips and raised his eyes to Jackson Wang's worried face. He smiled. "Do you want to go to Gangnam?"

**(------------------------)**

**Day 21, Monday**

**Gyeom-ah**  
at 09:56am   
Hyung?

Did I do something wrong?

**Day 22, Tuesday**

**Gyeom-ah**  
at 02:20pm   
Why are you ignoring me?

You don't talk to me here,   
you don't answer when I   
talk to you in college...

**Day 23, Wednesday**

**Gyeom-ah**  
at 07:00am   
Hyung?

Did I got blocked?

"Can anyone tell me what's going on with Jinyoung?" Jaebeom asked sat at the coffee table next to his friends. "It's been a couple of weeks now that he's down... something happened and I don't know?" he raise his brown eyebrows. "Was it his father?"

Jackson bit his spoon.

"I don't know" He lied looking into Jaebeom's eyes. What was he supposed to say? That Jinyoung was suffering because of his broken heart? Jaebeom would say that he and Jisoo were fine and then things would get weird and no good would come out of it. "He must have had a fight with someone. I don't know who, but I want to fight this person for making him sad" He really wanted to fight with Yugyeom for making Jinyoung stay that way.

Jaebeom nodded with a sigh. Youngjae sighed too. He felt guilty, because the eldest behavior had begun after he saying the things he had heard and seen.

After having coffee and talking about Park Jinyoung, Jaebeom and Jackson went to their work and Youngjae decided to stay to tidy up the things that had messed up in his friends house.

He walked to Jinyoung's room:

"Hyung?" he called. The eldest hadn’t gone to work, he had fever at night and asked for a departure from one day. "Can I come in Jinyoung hyung?" He went in without even having an answer. Youngjae walked to the eldest bed and sat at the end in silence. He wanted to apologize, but he was afraid to make things worse to his friend. "Hyung... I think I know what's going on. I've been looking more at you... and I've seen the way you talk to Jackson hyung in the corners, like you have some secret and-uh, I want you to know that it's okay. I understand you can't say it out loud, but I really think I know what it is and..." Youngjae sighed. He didn't even know what he was talking about. "I want you to know that we'll be here for you when you want to open up. I know it sounds scary now, but Jaebeom hyung will understand...” he got nothing. “Jinyoung hyung?"

When he decided to pull the covers he realized that Jinyoung was sleeping with headphones.

Choi Youngjae wanted to laugh at himself.

He snorted and stood up picking up some pieces of clothes that were scattered. When he shook Jinyoung’s pants he felt his phone fall on his foot. The screen was still on:

**Day 02, Thursday**

**Gyeom-ah**  
**at 11:05am**   
I miss you hyung...

Youngjae looked at Jinyoung in his bed, sleeping after having an 40ºC fever without any reason. He looked at Jinyoung, asked himself: “ _why he didn’t tell the truth to his friends and stop to suffer?”._ And he sighed, sad, because he understood Jinyoung.

He couldn’t simply say aloud that he was in love because there was more than him and the egg-yolked boy who was desperate missing him.

Youngjae understood why Jinyoung had moved away and endured all that in silence... because like him, he couldn’t say aloud that he was also in love with someone he couldn’t have.

He turned off the device and placed it on the dresser, next to the eldest's bed, before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Jinyoung needed to sleep.

**– xx –**

When you have a heart suffered the time passes very slowly. Maybe it's because you go into a state of sadness and everything around you seems to be walking in slow motion, but the days pass very slowly and everything becomes an endless suffering.

To Yugyeom the time was passing miserably slowly, because every day seemed to be fulfilled too much and nights endless as he looked at his phone waiting for an answer from the eldest. Jinyoung wasn't talking to him and that was a whole month ago.

At first Yugyeom thought he had done something wrong or someone had found out about them and that's why Jinyoung was ignoring him. But one day he saw Jinyoung with his girlfriend, smiling, and found that the eldest had simply tired of playing a "daddy".

"Yugyeom-ah, what do you think of this?" Yugyeom heard Mark ask. He looked at the eldest and twisted his nose. That was a ridiculous hat.

"Try another" he say look at his phone again. **_@pepi_jy_** _published a new Tweet_. He read it in silence, biting his lip. It was a while since the last time he had received any notification from Jinyoung, the eldest had vanished from all social networks. Yugyeom heard Mark call and said: "This’s ugly!”

He thought twice and clicked on the notification.

 **Jinyoung**  
@pepi_jy  
Classifieds suck. But I think I signed up for something?!

" _Signed up for what?!"_ Yugyeom whispered too loudly.

Mark turned to him.

"Did you say anything?"

Yugyeom smiled.

" _Anyo_ hyung" he lied looking into his friend's eyes. Mark didn't like Jinyoung because the eldest had hurt Yugyeom, so he didn't count on how he was feeling anymore, because he didn't want to upset his friend with his problems. "Yes, that shirt is ridiculous. Change... put this”.

At night Yugyeom lay down on Bambam’s lap while the two watched something on TV and tried not to think about Jinyoung. He usually couldn’t think of the older one and why he had moved away, but now that he had gone back to social networks that was a difficult task.

He bit the corner of his mouth and read the comments on Lim Jaebeom's photo.

Yugyeom sighed deeply. It was when Bambam took the phone from his hand and took a good look at what the friend was seeing:

"Give it back to me hyung!"

"Are you stalking Jinyoung-ssi’s friends?" Bambam pretended to be surprised, because he didn't expect any less from his friend. " _And-oh what a beautiful cutie pie_. Who's that on your teacher's side?!" he asked interested.

Yugyeom made vomiting sounds.

"Jaebeom-ssi" he said getting his phone back. "The guy who doesn't like me?! Jinyoung's best friend" he shrugged. "And he's not beautiful".

"What do you know about this?! Did you see that angel's mouth? His perfect face or he’s smile?" Bambam screamed at the phone again. "He's hot as fuck".

"Whatever!" Kim Yugyeom complained closing her eyes. "He may be handsome, but he's a pain in the ass, if you wanna know. I've never met him and he hates me anyway, hyung... I think he's the one who made Jinyoung walk away".

Bambam had never heard Yugyeom’s confirmation, but knew that his friend was having an affair with his psychology teacher don’t make him happy because Yugyeom isn’t happy at all.

He could see it in the way Yugyeom was trying to get eldest attention in college, how he withered like a flower when he’s was ignored. He knew that because he had already looked at Yugyeom's messages… and he missed Jinyoung.

Kim Yugyeom really missed Park Jinyoung.

"I'm sorry things have turned out that way Gyeom-ah" the eldest whispered smoothing his friend's egg yolk-coloured hair. "You don't even know why he walked away? You couldn't get through to him?!"

"Anya..." Yugyeom sighed rubbing his cheek on the cushion. "And I don't think I can talk to him, because- _oh_ I missing him so much that I think I'm going to end up grabbing him in my arms in front of everyone".

"And you can't do that".

Yugyeom smiled sad.

"Yes, I can't do that, because he’s not mine. And because we can't go public without screwing things up for him... because he's my fucking teacher and I'm just a spoiled schoolboy who's decided to fall in love with an older, committed guy!"

He had never said it out loud before. _Fuck_. He was in love.

Yugyeom pressed his face on the cushion and tried not to cry.

Bambam was silent, because nothing he talked about could change the fact that his friend was in love with a complete idiot.

"All right, Gyeom-ah... I'll take care of you until it passes. You'll see, it's going to be brand-new soon”.

The next day, Bambam and Yugyeom went to college together. They laughed at some nonsense that some girls told them about Minho, an administration student, and went towards the college courtyard – where Mark used to wait for them before school started.

"Hyung, have you seen that psychology professor's friend?" Bambam broke loose as soon as he saw Mark. He didn't know why, but he liked to upset his elder. Mark nod no. "You need to see him, he's kind of perfect".

"What is your problem?" Mark wanted to know. "Why are you two obsessed with older men? Don't you know this just goes to shit?"

"Ya, calm down. That greek god doesn't even look _that_ old" Bambam defended his new crush. "You should take by Jinyoung-ssi that appearances deceive. He's young, he's a teacher... and he's a hot bitch".

"It's true" Yugyeom whispered without realizing it.

Mark stood up.

"I don't know what your problem is. Bambam, you should learn from what happened to Yugyeom-ah" he said visibly irritated. Bambam smiled shrugging and the other shook his eyes without understanding. "I'm really tired of all this shit" he said going away.

Yugyeom shouted Mark's name, but there was no answer.

He turned to ask if Bambam had understood, but he had also risen and left without saying anything.

Yugyeom rolled his eyes.

His two friends were two complete idiots who confused him.

(------------------------)

Bambam was checking out Lim Jaebeom's Instagram for the fifth time on that tedious night when he saw a new publication and – unintentionally – commented.

His heart beat stronger when he received a notification:

 _Do you have an answer from_ **@prdsfed  
@doubleB** who are you?

He opened his eyes and felt his mouth dry. _I'm an idiot!_ He thought he was playing himself on the couch, kicking until he knocked down all the cushions. He couldn't believe he just commented " _I see..."_ In the photo of someone who he was stalking.

Bambam looked at the answer and decided that he would continue to be impulsive: "OPSS" he commented as if he didn't want anything. Soon after he checked the social networks of the eldest and noticed the Tweet that the same had done:

 **Jaebeom**  
@prdsfed  
Who is this weird guy chasing me on Instagram?

Bambam wanted to answer: _your future husband_. But he decided that for that night he had beaten his quota of impulsiveness. He left Twitter and dropped his phone.

"Who were you yelling at a few minutes ago?"

The eldest knelt on the couch and pouted when he said:

"I acted out of impulsiveness and commented on the guy pic I was stalking on Instagram" he was sincere, because his sister was the closest to a walking diary he had. The girl laughed and sat next to him, asking who was the asshole of the time. "Lim Jaebeom. Twenty-four years. Graduated and with a wonderful job at an important company in Seoul. He is the embodiment of a divine angel".

Her sister laughed.

"Ya, if I didn't know you, I'd say you're in love with this uncle!"

“Ewc. Love?" The boy rolled his eyes. He doesn't fall in love. "I don't fall in love dumb. That's for weak people... like Yugyeom".

The two looked at each other for a moment, and then they laughed.

They were bad friends.

**– xx –**

Jinyoung sat next to Jisoo in the floor and corrected all his work roles while he listening to the woman's fingernails slowly beating against the marble of the table they were dividing.

The school year was almost over. Jisoo was on vacation and was spending some time in Jinyoung and Jaebeom’s apartment – she hadn’t even ask for this, she had just appeared there with some suitcases – and they were making plans to travel as soon as his work ended.

Jinyoung passed on to the next test and sighed.

 _The year is almost over. Why don't I feel happy about it?_ He thought analyzing Kim Yugyeom’s perfect handwriting. _I think it's because I'm going to miss him... I already miss him_. He wanted to laugh.

He thought he was pathetic for still thinking about that kid. Because he still want to talk to him... wanting to kiss him.

He had decided, after much thought, that he couldn’t keep arresting Yugyeom to himself that way. It wasn't right. The youngest was in an important phase of his life, he was enjoying and living desperately and the eldest couldn’t simply drive him away from his habits. So he pushed himself away because it was easier than suffering.

"...they have hydro massage in this hotel Jinyoung-ah!" he heard Jisoo say. He took the red pen and put Yugyeom’s score on the top of the white paper. Jinyoung missed the younger. "What do you think?"

He looked at Jisoo. Park Jinyoung missed Kim Yugyeom.

He smiled.

"I think this is beautiful" he said unwillingly. "Make the reservations. I pay when the final papers arrive" he didn't want to travel with her.

"This trip is going to be fun. Don't you think dear?"

No, he didn't think so. But he had to pretend he did, because then it would be easier to keep away from each other. Jinyoung nodded _happy_.

"It's going to be so much fun”.

(------------------------)

 **Annoying kid**  
at 10:15pm  
Why can't you be more sensitive?

He's in pain!

 **The worst American**  
at 10:16  
He's suffering because he wants to!  
Where have you ever seen...   
go out with a professor?!

Bambam rolled his eyes.

 **Annoying kid**  
at 10:16pm  
I don't understand you hyung  
You act like you're Yugyeom’s mom

And aunt Kim isn’t even that boring!

Why he can't just be happy  
with Jinyoung-ssi?   
What's wrong with that?

Bambam knew what the problem was. He knew a long time ago when he caught Mark crying in Yugyeom's parents bathroom after seeing the youngest kiss Jeon Jungkook in the bottle game.

 **The worst American**  
at 10:20  
I just don't want to see him get hurt...

Bambam wanted to be close to Mark, so he could punch the eldest. He paid his order and turned around, looking at Yugyeom’s new Instagram photo:

 **@yygyeomie:** credits to my FAVORITE hyung @tuanmark **♥**

He took a few blind steps toward the table that had dropped his books while he typing:

 **Annoying kid**  
at 10:25pm  
The problem is: he's already hurt!  
Something happened, because Jinyoung-ssi is  
ignoring him and it's been a month and a half now

 **Annoying kid**  
at 10:26pm  
So... please be less stupid hyung  
try to console him instead give him that “oh I told you”  
look because that's not cool. It just gets even worse.

He heard a notification sound coming when he hit his chin on something and complained about the pain. He raised his head:

"Don't you look where you're going?"

Bambam’s heart stopped for a moment. He wonder if your sister was right. _Was he in love?_ He opened his mouth to say something, but he lost his voice.

"What? Did the cat eat your tongue?" the other asked. "Look what you've done, spilled coffee on my coat. How I'm going to work like this? Aish!"

At that moment, Bambam descended from his pedestal of possible crush and crossed his arms incredulously with the other bad education:

"I didn't see you. I said I was sorry. But if you can't handle a little coffee on your clothes, that's your fucking business. Just don't be rude to others like this!”

"You dirty me and still want me to have manners to you?" the one with red hair laughed. "You gotta be kidding with my face. Look here bra-"

"Why don't you like Yugyeom?"

He made Jaebeom stop for a moment. He looked better at the boy's face in front of him and winked dazed, realizing that was Kim Yugyeom's friend. The eldest put his hands on his hip:

"You're that brat friend?" he ask with a cynical smile on his face. Bambam didn’t know who was more stupid: Jaebeom or Mark? "Of course you’re”.

"You didn’t answer my question" the youngest insisted. "What do you have in mind? Why can't you get out of the way and let them both stay together?"

" **Why** you ask me” Jaebeom rolled his eyes. "Because your friend is a lost cause, boy. I know him well enough to know that he isn’t good for Jinyoung".

" _You_ -" Bambam  laughed incredulously. "What do you know about him to say such blunders? He isn’t good for your friend? He's too much for your friend _oldie_. You should be happy because Jinyoung-ssi found someone as special as Yugyeom!"

"Special?" Jaebeom also laughed. "If being a complete problem for parents, living a life of binge and shit after being abandoned by his family is to be special... I've really fooled myself all these years, _boy_ ".

At that moment Bambam knew: **Jaebeom had heard the rumors about Kim Yugyeom**. He had listened to all the lies he had told about the youngest and had leaned on them to justify why Jinyoung couldn’t be with the youngest. He was following lies.

"Oh my God" Bambam whispered staring at the eldest face. Jaebeom hated Yugyeom because he thought he was a bad element to his best friend, because there were lies that persisted and ended the lives of many people. "You've made the worst mistake, Jaebeom-ssi. The **worst** mistake".


	8. hyung really missing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hyung..." Yugyeom whimpered on the other side. "Is that really true? You miss me?"
> 
> Jinyoung looked at Jaebeom for an instant, who smiled at him.
> 
> "Ne... hyung is really, really missing you Gyeom-ah" he laughed licking his lips with anxiety. "So how about you stop crying and come see me? I think my friends want to finally meet my boyfriend".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah I understand that some things don't make sense yet and that you expected to see they together, it will happen... I promise.
> 
> so don't give up on me hahaha 
> 
> love you guys!

**– xxi –**

The finals had come to an end. Kim Yugyeom was now a fifth-semester psychology student, had good grades and had managed to complete his internship in Busan with high notes. He had also applied for an auxiliary position at a clinic in Seoul.

He was doing well, had good plans – he was enjoying the holidays with his friends – and had learned to ignore the fact that deep down he was sad because he don’t understand Park Jinyoung’ reasons to have moved away from him.

Jinyoung also was enjoying the holidays to travel and have fun with his girlfriend Jisoo – Jackson and Youngjae had gone to visit them at beach two or three times, but they have their own plans for that holiday and almost always refused Jinyoung’s invitations. Jaebeom had made his own plans too.

"Hi hyung" Jaebeom heard the cooled voice say. "Sorry for the delay, I had to help my mother in the kitchen and ended up losing the time" he explained sitting facing the eldest. "Have you waited for me long?"

" _Anya_ " Jaebeom tried not to smile at the newest, but it was impossible because the same sneezed like a sly kitten and made a pout, inflating his red cheeks. "Is it normal to find someone sick cute?"

"No, it's not normal hyung" Bambam laughed back, rolling his eyes to the eldest.

Three weeks ago Bambam and Jaebeom had met at the same café and had sat down to talk about how the eldest was wrong about Kim Yugyeom and his family.

They talked with pinpricks, sarcasm and curiosity about that subject, because each wanted to defend his best friend from a possible broken heart – but Jaebeom wanted to protect Jinyoung from something that didn’t exist.

**(3 weeks ago)**

_"I made a mistake?" Jaebeom laughed. "What mistake? If you can explain to me"._

_"Yugyeom" Bambam put his glass on the table and looked earnestly at the eldest, who looked earnestly back. "Everything you've heard about him? It's a lie"._

_Jaebeom smiled sarcastically._

_"Please don't try to say he's an angel, because he's not. I have someone close to Kim’s family who can prove that kid is trouble”._

_"Who?" Bambam wanted to know, because he would punch anyone who talked about his best friend behind his back. Jaebeom made himself indifferent. "Okay, you don't have to say the name, but you're going to have to listen to me” the youngest complained firmly. “Let's sit down"._

_"I have no reason to sit with you, I don't want to hear what you have to say" he answered rudely. "Just stay out of my way and leave your friend away from mine, because I don't want to have to be aggressive"._

_"Christ, Yugyeom was right, you're irreducible" Bambam rolled his eyes with disdain and pulled the eldest by the arm, making him sit. Jaebeom almost got up and punched each other in his face, but was interrupted before his anger could get him to start a fight: "Okay, you're right about Yugyeom not being a saint. He drinks too much, fucks a lot of unknown guy, gets into fights and comes out with black eye, has already been kicked out of his house for stealing when he was drugged and has already been forced to apologize on his knees for having done nonsense... but he isn’t all that people say , Jaebeom-ssi"._

_"Including you?" the eldest laughed. "Because you just said he's troubled and-"_

_"He's not troubled... well, not that much" Bambam sighed. "Listen to me, can you? We were about 14/15 years old when he got into some senior year guy. He basically dated one of their brothers, Jimin, and then they both had a bad fight and Jimin came out making up things about Yugyeom. Jimin told everyone that Yugyeom's father beat him every day, that his mother was a prejudiced person who forbade him to do things and that he forced him to be perfect if he didn't want to be locked in a mental hospital" Bam explained shaking his hands. None of it made sense to Jaebeom. "But things only became worse when Jimin's set-brother Seokjin got involved. He’s was super popular and he spread that Yugyeom sold drugs, and had stabbed a man in a bar fight with a bottle and had been locked up in a mental hospital so no one knew what he was doing. He also invented that Yugyeom if selling himself for money…”_

_"He looks better every time, don't you think?" It was irony._

_"Everything was nothing but a big lie Jaebeom-ssi!" Bambam sighed really impatient. "Yugyeom never did any of this. Okay, he slept with a lot people, drank almost all his adolescence like I told you and did a lot of stupid things, but he never beat up anyone... and never stole or was sent to a boarding school for it. Or selling drugs or his own body for money! His parents were never prejudiced and beat him up because he was gay. Aunt Kim never forced him to do anything, they only sought the best for him because she came from a bad life and didn’t want that for they only son. Uncle Kim is a lovely person, he never hit Yugyeom... not for something as silly as being gay and Yugyeom never broke someone's heart!" He took a deep breath, he realized that he hadn’t breathed right during all that time._

_Jaebeom studied the youngest expression behind anything that would tell him he was lying to cover up his friend. Bambam seemed to be sincere... and he was. Yugyeom wasn't a bad person. He just liked to live his life and he had mixed up with the wrong guy._

_"I don't believe in you" but Jaebeom didn't want to give up, because if he did that, it would allow him to feel guilt for separating Jinyoung from someone because of a rumor. Bam kicked the table. "My uncle worked for the Kims, he assured me that brat is the devil himself. That he's troubled and has a bad history!" he said making the other raise his eyebrows. "You don't know what Jinyoung's been through. For how much shit homophobe he had to go through to get where he is now..." Jaebeom whispered the last part because it was a secret. "He deserves more than a troubled little guy who's going to drag him into a pile of shit. I'm not going to-"_

_"You're not going to let him get hurt?" Bambam interrupted him. "From what I can see watching from afar, he's already hurt. They both are. And all because of a rumor you heard from someone else"._

_"It wasn't some a random person who told me!" Jaebeom wanted to show that he was right and that Bambam was wrong, but that wasn’t possible. Bambam knew Yugyeom too long to be wrong. "Stop covering the sun with sieve **boy** , your friend is a son of a bitch who will end up hurting someone who can't be hurt"._

_Bambam snitched impatient, grabbed Jaebeom's hand over the table and looked into his eyes when he said:_

_"Kim Yugyeom is the sweetest, kindest, funniest, genuine person that can exist. He's a child in an adult body. He likes choco milkshakes, cold showers in the winter, watching cartoons and dancing. He does everything to see his parents happy because it's his way of saying 'thank you for fighting to give me a better life’. His parents are so sweet, they take care of that kid like he's your most precious gift and he really is...” Bambam bit his cheeks, trying to look as sincere as possible. His voice sounded more hoarse when he said: "and he loves your best friend, Jaebeom-ssi"._

**(-)**

"Have you spoken to him?" Bambam asked, bring Jaebeom back to the reality. The red-haired sighed and denied, ashamed that he hadn’t had the courage to admit to Jinyoung that he was wrong. "Hyung~~!"

Bambam had given a way to present Jaebeom to Yugyeom's parents. _‘Uncle, Auntie... this is Lim Jaebeom. We work together. He's a friend of Gyeom-ah and wanted to meet you two’_ that's what he told his friend's parents.

That day Jaebeom talked to them he claim to fortify his opinion on the younger, but ended up leaving there with a smile on his face and with Mr. Kim number recorded on his hone - it was all gossip.

He found too late that his uncle had resigned before the rumors happened – the old man just heard from someone he heard from someone else that Yugyeom had become a troubled kid – and that so everything he knew about the youngest was an invention of an idiot ex with an angry heart.

Jaebeom felt like an idiot.

"What do you want me to do?" the eldest asked. "He's traveling with his girlfriend. You want me to call and say: _hey Nyoung, you know that Yugyeom kid? He's a good kid do you know?_ _Yeah_ _he got himself into some shit, but he's a good kid and his parents are cute_. Of course I'm going to say this".

Bambam rolled his eyes.

"Just say you were wrong and you don't see why he doesn't can date Yugyeom for Crist sake!" Bam wanted to scream. "It's going to be three months and the poor guy is still suffering from not knowing what he did wrong. You think that's right?"

Jaebeom didn't think so. But he couldn't give it a twist either.

"Bambam-ah-"

"Hyung, you need to talk to Jinyoung-ssi." Bambam interrupted him seriously this time. “He can't keep ignoring Yugyeom that way. Tell him what you found, apologize and let him go after what he wants".

"What if he don’t wants your friend anymore, but Jisoo?!" Jaebeom asked aware of the possibility of that choice. "He seems happy with her now".

Bambam thought for a moment. From what Jaebeom spoke Jinyoung was really happy... but he couldn’t try after seeing his sad friend.

"Then the rejection will be final and they will follow different paths".

Jaebeom dragged his thumb over the mouth of the cup and nodded.

"Okay... I'm going to call him... today".

**– xxii –**

Three weeks had passed since Jinyoung and Jisoo returned from travel. All because a Jaebeom’s mysterious call.

When the black-haired came home, the red-haired thought they would have some kind of quarrel, but Jinyoung just greeted him and put the bags on the floor, screaming for Jisoo as a lazy husband.

It was really weird trying to get him to talk about Yugyeom, because despite hearing everything that Jaebeom had discovered and having accepted the excuses of the other, Jinyoung didn’t seem compelled to run after the youngest.

Partly because he had decided to give a second chance to what he had with Kim Jisoo. Partly because something had happened and he couldn't just go over it, not after seeing the two of them together with his own eyes.

Not after he’ve felt betrayed.

At night, the club lights flashed making Jinyoung and Jackson turn another glass of tequila. They were celebrating Youngjae's birthday at White Sheets and they were drunk as fuck. Jackson was paying for everything.

Already on the other side of the city, thrown in the bed of his parents' house, Yugyeom passed the photos he had taken from Jinyoung as a sad reminder of what he could have had with the eldest.

The boy took a deep breath while watching one of the videos he had made of Jinyoung when things were still hot between them. In the video the eldest was lying on the sofa in Yugyeom’s living room with a book on his chest and his eyes closed in a light sleep. The youngest had recorded that as one of his favorite scenes, because Jinyoung seemed at ease in his home and that seemed like a sincere way to be with someone... at ease.

Yugyeom searched for Bambam’s contact and wrote:  

 **Gyeom-ah**  
at 2:10am  
I miss him hyung

 **DoubleB**  
at 2:14am  
Who? Jinyoung?

 **Gyeom-Ah**  
at 2:14am  
Yes...  
It's been three months, the semester is over  
but it seems like I'll never

I’ll never see him again you know?  
It makes me upset

 

 **DoubleB**  
at 2:15am  
You should insist more Gyeom-ah

 **Gyeom-Ah**  
at 2:16am  
How? He's ignoring me!

He doesn't answer my messages,  
and not even my snapchats.

I hate him so much  
for that hyung~~

 **DoubleB**  
at 2:16am  
Keep pushing!  
I have a good feeling about this...

Yugyeom bit his mouth while reading his friend's message and took courage to look for Jinyoung’s number in his contact list.

 **Gyeom-ah**  
at 2:17am  
Hyung?

Jinyoung stuck his hand in his pocket behind his phone while laughing drunk of something that Jackson had said when his smile began to fade in his face:

 _@gyeom-ah:_ _Hyung?_

 _Hyung_. Jinyoung felt his chest burn. Maybe because of the alcohol. Maybe because of the message and the way he missed being called _hyung_.

The black-haired breath deeply and put the phone back in his pocket, trying to ignore the sudden willingness to answer Kim Yugyeom without thinking twice. He drank a few sips and beat his foot to the rhythm of music, trying to ignore everything he was feeling at that moment.

"You're restless" Jinyoung heard Jackson say. He turned to the eldest and nod a strong no. "Yes, you are. I know you enough to know that something's bothering you. What is it?"

He wanted to lie, because it would be easier to pretend that he wasn't missing Yugyeom, but Jinyoung preferred to tell the truth:

"He just texted me".

"I thought you had blocked him" Jackson said surprised.

"I blocked him but... uh, I don't know. I missed him last night and I almost sent him a message. I think I forgot to block back?" it was true. He had tried to send a message to Yugyeom, but then he remembered all things that stopped him and dropped his phone.

Jackson sighed watching the confused expression on the friend's face.

"I still don't understand what happened" he said sincerely. "Why did you walk away if you liked him so much?! What's the matter, huh? Talk to me Nyoungie".

Jinyoung hit the glass with his nail and shrugged his shoulders. He just didn't want to talk about it. Talking wouldn't solve anything.

"I'm going to the bathroom.” that's what Jinyoung said before he took his drink and got up in a hurry, leaving Jackson Wang with his questions behind. He didn't want to have to talk about it, about Yugyeom or anything that would make him think of the younger one. Park Jinyoung wanted to just get over it.

He didn't understand why he were so attached to the youngest. They had practically just met and yet Jinyoung was suffering as if it had ended a long dating. It was confusing and scary at the same time, that he liked the kid that fast - even scarier is that he got hurt so fast.

He washed his face and looked in the mirror, finding his best friend reflection right behind him. The one with the black hair turned with a fake smile.

"Jackson let slip that the boy sent you a message" the other one's fake smile fell apart. He opened his mouth to defend himself, but was interrupted: "You should answer".

"What?" Jinyoung eye-popped.

"That's what you heard. You should answer him” Jaebeom shrugged, leaning against the dirty wall. Jinyoung wanted to know what was going on. "You know I'm not to apologize, right?" Jinyoung nodded, because Lim Jaebeom was terrible at apologizing. "Great, because I don't know how to tell you how sorry I am to have gotten between you two Jinyoung-ah..."

Jinyoung popped his eyes again.

"What?!"

Jaebeom laughed.

"Yes, it looks like you were right all along and I was wrong, because from what I heard Kim Yugyeom is not that bad" Jaebeom snitched. "He's troubled, he drinks too much and he's probably had sex with half of this club, but... Bambam made me realize that all I heard was a misunderstanding. It was all a lie Jinyoung-ah".

Jinyoung had to hold on to the sink.

"What?" he repeated confused. "What are you talking about hyung? What do you mean Bambam made you see you’re wrong? Since when do you know him?!" he felt dizzy from the alcohol. "You... ah... you went after him? Is that it?"

"No!" Jaebeom sounded alarmed. "We ended up bumping into a coffee shop and he told me a lot of things. Most were curse if you want to know" he laughed happy for something he didn't even understand. "But Bambam told me that all my uncle knew were rumors invented when Yugyeom was still very young. It was all because of his ex-boyfriend." he explained shaking his hands. "I even met his parents and-"

"Did you meet Bambam’s parents?"

"No, Yugyeom’s and-"

"Have you met Yugyeom's parents?!" Jinyoung cried alarmed. "What? Why?"

Jaebeom sighed and approached his friend, grabbing him by his shoulders.

"Jinyoung-ah" the eldest laughed at his friend expression. "Instead of wasting your time with me, go after Yugyeom. I think he can explain everything better and I... um, well I don't think I need to protect you from anything else. I think you were right, it's you who have to make your choices and live the consequences of them and I think you were right about him not being a bad person” Jaebeom laughed at himself, because he never thought that one day he would be extending a flag so that his friend would stay with Yugyeom. He was just a kid, had no job, was still studying and probably would give Jinyoung a lot of headaches... but he was the one Jinyoung wanted.

"Hyung~~"

"Go after him".

Jinyoung bit his lips and nodded, coming out of the bathroom toward the exit door. He needed to find Kim Yugyeom.

**– xxiii –**

Three days later.

 **Professor Park**  
at 10:23am  
Oh, hi Yugyeom-ah

 **Gyeom-ah**  
at 10:23am  
Oh... hi  
Where have you been?

 **Professor Park**  
at 10:25am  
I've been busy  
You know how the end of the semester is...

 **Gyeom-ah**  
at 10:25am  
But hyung... the semester ends  
two weeks ago.

Jinyoung wanted die.

He grunted too loud and thrashed until the cushions fell off the couch, and Jackson, Youngjae and Jaebeom watched him act like a child while typing any silly lie on his phone.

 **Professor Park**  
at 10:29am  
Oh, really!  
I forgot complemented :)

Yugyeom didn't believe it, but he typed it anyway:

 **Gyeom-ah**  
at 10:29am  
Why were you ignoring me?  
Did I do something wrong?

Jinyoung sat in a hurry on the couch.

He wanted to tell him everything that had happened. What he saw when his went after the youngest at Gangnam after they saw each other at the bowling alley. He want to say what happened six days after he abandoned Yugyeom.

He want to say what he saw three days ago when Jaebeom encouraged him to try again. Jinyoung wanted to say everything, but he didn't, because it didn't feel right.

He couldn’t ignore everything just because Jaebeom was on his side now and because they had discovered that Yugyeom wasn’t as bad as they think he was because one way or another he was bad for Jinyoung.

 **Professor Park**  
at 10:29am  
You didn't do anything wrong just...

 **Gyeom-ah**  
at 10:29am  
Just...?

If Jinyoung put an end to what had happened between the two at that time he would have a quiet life with Jisoo, and wouldn’t have to go over everything that was troubling him and all that there was cyst. He could help both of us move on.

 **Professor Park**  
at 10:35am  
I just can't go through with this.

 **Gyeom-ah**  
at 10:35am  
What?

 **Professor Park**  
at 10:35am  
I don't want to hurt you,  
but I can't be with you.

 **Gyeom-ah**  
at 10:36am  
Hyung...

 **Professor Park**  
at 10:37am  
Things have changed perspectives,  
I've been hired permanently and you're going  
to be my student next semester  
and we can't do that. It's not right.

Yugyeom felt his chest hurt. He knew that Jinyoung was afraid and that he was always saying things like _what if someone sees us?_ but he didn't expect that.

He missed him but Jinyoung don’t.

Jinyoung cared more about his career than his heart.

Yugyeom fungus.

 **Gyeom-ah**  
at 10:37am  
I don't understand you...  
we were good together.  
We had everything we wanted  
and we were happy… I don't understand.

Jinyoung closed his eyes and bit his cheeks. He hated that.

He hated hurting someone he loves.

 **Professor Park**  
at 10:39am  
I hope one day you can understand.

Then he turned his phone off and put his hands on his face.

"What happened?"

"I've finished everything once and for all".

Jaebeom snitched where he stood and stood up, going to his friend.

"Why?"

"Ah..." He hadn’t told his friends yet, about all that had happened and why he had given up Yugyeom for the first time.

"You're hiding something" Jackson repeated what he said at the club three nights ago. "I can see it in your face" he sighed impatient. "What is it?"

Jinyoung was tired of lying to himself, to Yugyeom and to his friends.

"Where do I start?" he smiled blandly. "A friend of Yugyeom... uh Mark? He came to talk to me one day" Jinyoung explained. "He said I should stay away from Yugyeom, that I wouldn't want to get in the middle of they story and... well, I didn't understand what he meant but-" He shook his head. "Do you remember Jaebeom hyung's birthday? We went bowling and then I insisted we go to Gangnam..."

"Yes, it was a horrible party. And you came back with bleeding mouth" Youngjae remembered sitting on the floor in front of his friends. "What happened there?"

"Turns out Yugyeom was there. He was with some friends when we arrived, I wanted to see him and that's what I did" Jinyoung sighed unsatisfied. He regretted having gone to that nightclub that night. "He was kissing someone else" he explained making Jaebeom swear. “Mark. He was kissing Mark and... uh, I didn't know what to do. I didn't want him to see me there, following him around like a puppy while he was clearly with someone else".

"But hyung…" Youngjae whispered embarrassed. "You were also with someone else back then. I mean, you still are. With Jisoo noona".

Jinyoung laughed. That's why everything was so ridiculous.

"That's why I couldn't confront him. Because I was with two people, so why couldn't he be?!" the eldest nodded to Youngjae. "And I really could have forgotten that scene, but... after I went to the bathroom and Mark came in. We had a fight".

"Then he hit you."

Jinyoung nodded to Jaebeom.

"He told me some things. That he and Yugyeom were together longer than I could have imagined and that I wasn’t enough to make them broke" Jinyoung felt like an asshole. "He said I was too old, that Yugyeom would get tired... that he had already tired and that's why he was at that party with his friends and not with me. I believed him".

"Jinyoung-ah!" Jackson screamed. "Why did you listen to that asshole?!"

"Because he wasn't lying Seun-ah" Jinyoung was old. "They were together. And the worst was that Yugyeom never told me he was seeing someone else, he acted like I was the only one and it was a lie" he said it with a ugly face.

Youngjae bit his cheeks.

"And I say that thing to you that day…”

“It’s okay Jae-ah. It’s not your fault”.

“Ne, but… It’s make sense you know, right? They were together? I think it makes sense if you think about what Mark said...”

Jinyoung looked at him confused.

"What he say to you?”

"I met him a while back. We had lunch together and... well, he was angry about something and he started talking about someone he loved who was seeing someone else. He ended up missing Yugyeom’s name and... said it didn't make sense for the kid to be dating an older man" Youngjae explained smoothing the nape of his neck. He should have told Jinyoung everything, not only said that he had heard rumors and that I'd seen the two of them kissing while they were drunk. "And also, the other day he went to see Coco and was really upset, but all he said was 'Gyeomie is...' but he didn't complete what he was thinking. He also went on to publish more photos of him and Yugyeom on Instagram, and when I saw him some time later he was clearly jealous of something".

Jinyoung knew that Yugyeom and Mark had something. Youngjae had told them that he had seen them kiss, but... Jinyoung preferred to think it was something silly, moved by alcohol or something like that. But now it seemed different.

It seemed that Mark and Yugyeom were a couple. A couple that couldn't be undone by anything, not even by a grumpy old man.

"That explains everything, right?" Jinyoung tried not to feel stupid.

Jackson shook his shoulder.

"What are you going to do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he shrugged. "I have already made the first step: I have moved away. I also said I didn't want him anymore and now I'm going to forget him".

"But is that what you really want?" Jaebeom was forced to ask. He didn't know why, but everything that Bambam had told him seemed to contradict everything that Jinyoung and Youngjae were saying. Bambam believed that Yugyeom was in love with Jinyoung... so why would he be seeing someone else? Why would he have a relationship with Mark and why Bambam never mentioned that possibility? It didn't make sense.

"Of course not... I don't want to stop talking to him... or see him".

"Then don't”.

"But Mark..." Jinyoung looked into Jaebeom's eyes. "They have something' special hyung. And he said he would tell everyone if I insisted”.

"Who cares?" Jackson Wang croaked. "It's not like you're dating a child. He's a grown man”.

"Yes, but I'm his teacher. That could hurt me somehow!"

"Jinyoung-ah" Youngjae called him. "I don't think Mark hyung would do something like that. He... ah... well, he loves Yugyeom enough not to want to hurt him. And hurting you is hurting Kim Yugyeom. I think Mark hyung knows that. You shouldn't give up on the person you love".

"Ah... I don't know" Jinyoung wrinkled. He never expected to have his friends' support over that story. He thought they'd call him crazy and make him quit but... he was glad he was wrong. He heard his phone ringing a notification. He turned on the screen and saw Kim Yugyeom’s name shine on the viewfinder. It was like a gun thing that he was calling him. "Gyeom-ah?"

There was a hiss on the other side, loud voices and then something falling.

" _Hello?"_ Yugyeom asked confused. He seemed to have wept. " _Who is this?"_

"Oh, hi Gyeom-ah..."

" _Hyung?_ " the boy asked even more confused. _"Jinyoung hyung?! Why did Bammy call you? Did something happen?_ "

Jinyoung looked at Jaebeom’s smile face, who extended his own phone and showed the message he had sent to Bambam:

 **make a phone call from Yugyeom’s phone to Jinyoung and then force him to speak. They have a lot of work to do**.

When Jaebeom had sent that?!

Jaebeom smiled and pulling others side, to give privacy to his friend.

"Nothing happened" Jinyoung bit his lip. "Gyeom-ah?"

" _Yes hyung?"_ The voice of the youngest looked so velvety.

"About what I said earlier?" he questioned hearing the other sigh deeply. “Forget it. Let's forget everything I said".

There was a long silence and then a hiccup.

" _Really?_ " Yugyeom asked confused. " _Are you serious?! You're not doing this because you don't want me to feel bad, right?”_   Jinyoung's chest hurt. He had hurt Yugyeom. " _I mean, I understand that you're afraid of losing your job... so... oh, I'm going to try to understand you and accept your decision. You don't have to worry, I'm not going to make a scene about it or anything like that”._

Jinyoung sigh.

"Anya!" he cried out. "It's none of that Gyeom-ah. I'm not worried about you making a scene, I... oh, _fuck_. I miss you." Jinyoung finally admitted, making the other hold his breath. It was true, he missed you. "Damn, I miss you Gyeom-ah".

" _Hyung..."_ Yugyeom whimpered on the other side. " _Is that really true? You miss me?"_

Jinyoung looked at Jaebeom for an instant, who smiled at him.

"Ne... hyung is really, really missing you Gyeom-ah" he laughed licking his lips with anxiety. "So how about you stop crying and come see me? I think my friends want to finally meet my boyfriend".


	9. what we lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Omoni!" he shouted being followed by his father's laugh. "Can you be less embarrassing?" he asked distressed. "If you continues like this, Jinyoungie will end up running from me. And it will be your fault".
> 
> "What I said?" the woman rolled her eyes. "You are being dramatic honey. I want to see you two more. It is a crime to have interest in the future son-in-law?"
> 
> Yugyeom laughed inside, because Jinyoung corrected the woman saying "I’m already your son-in-law and no the future".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Maybe some people will not like it, becaus *** but this needs to happen for the upcoming events to work out. So I hope you understand and continue to love me because I love you hahaha and love my Jingyeom.

**– xxiv –**

_"I just don't understand why you did all this hyung!" Yugyeom whispered putting his hands on his face. He was exhausted from that story, the things Mark had done, how everything had turned upside down because of the eldest. "If you loved me, why didn't you tell me before?"_

_"Do you think it's easy to tell your best friend that you're in love with him?" Mark laughed sarcastically. “I tried, believe me, I try!"_

_"All right... I believe in you. But loving me doesn't give you power to try to end what I had with him!” Yugyeom repeated. "Did you plan everything? That party at Jungkook's house, that kiss?" he growled. "Then Gangnam?! You kissed me in Gangnam and said it was because of the alcohol, but... you saw Jinyoung there don’t you? That was the reason for the kiss. And you even told him that you and I had a relationship!”._

_Mark bit his cheeks and felt like an idiot, because Yugyeom seemed really angry and disgusted as he remembered all the things he had discovered about Mark Tuan – he was just trying to buy more time to get Yugyeom’s heart. That's all he wanted, the youngest heart._

_"Maybe I've done it all wrong. Maybe I used our friendship to pretend we had something for him, but it doesn't mean that I did everything in bad faith. I love you Yugyeom, I always loved you and always wanted your best..." Mark tattled. again. "And he's not good for you. He's your teacher!"_

_"And who cares about that?!" Yugyeom shouted calling the maid attention."He’s my teacher? Great. It means I'm going to be polite, because he's a fucking pro... but that doesn't stop us from being together. Maybe you and I don't know how many people think it's wrong and disgusting, but I don't care. I like Jinyoung and he likes me"._

_"Does he really like you?" Mark smiled debauched. "If he likes you so much, why is he still dating that woman while he's fucking you?"_

_"That-"_

_"What? Doesn't that count?" Mark raised his eyebrow. "You defend him, you say he likes you and it's okay for him to be your teacher, but... you're not the one he introduces to people. She is.” the eldest said cold, knowing that it would hurt Yugyeom in a profound way._

_Yugyeom stood up and walked to the door:_

_"Get the fuck away from here” he said._

_"Gyeom-ah... you can't ignore the fact that he has a girlfriend, that they've been together for years and that they love each other and that she's who-"_

_“Get out!” Yugyeom yelled knocking the door. "Get out of my house. Get the fucking out from my life" he said with tears in his eyes. "I don't want to see you anymore. I don't want to hear any more about you… Mark-ssi"._

_"Mark-ssi?" Mark clenched his lips. He didn't believe in Bambam when he said that Yugyeom was destroyed because of the things the eldest had done. He didn't believe in him because he didn't think it was over, that his friendship with Yugyeom had come to an end. "Gye-"_

_"Get fucking out!”_

(------------------------)

"I don't want to look like an asshole, but..." Jinyoung whispered against Yugyeom's neck. "Are you by any chance thinking about him while I'm on top of you?"

Yugyeom laughed, because he was actually thinking "about him" while Jinyoung was on top for him.

Not only about Mark, but about how he felt about sending the eldest out of his life, like he was thinking about his words being alone and crying over that broken friendship.

The youngest pushed Jinyoung’s body down and took away the few strands of hair that hindered his vision, descending to kiss him on his red and wet lips.

The kiss was loud and full of tongue.

"I think it compensates for your distraction..." the eldest whispered between the other mouth, provoking a beautiful smile on the boy. "That smells good. New lip ball? "

"Especially stolen from you" Yugyeom whispered giving another wet kiss in Jinyoung, who breathed deeply and touched the youngest back.

When they went back to being what they were, because Jinyoung really liked Yugyeom and the youngest was stuck in the same curse, they decided that they would resist the temptation of the flesh until they could find a solution to "come out of the closet" without the elder going to jail.

That's because Mark opened his mouth to Yugyeom's father – who thank God already knew about Jinyoung’s existence and hadn’t bothered with this – and because they were afraid of what people might do. Yugyeom more than Jinyoung, because he - though he wanted - would never have to worry about a job and would lose almost nothing if people knew he was sleeping with his teacher.

Also because Jaebeom told Yugyeom about Jinyoung's father, who was a hard and intolerant man who would never accept his son as he was, and who was willing to find any excuse to harm him by the mere fact that he liked men. And of course... because Jisoo.

Jinyoung wanted to end with Jisoo in the right way before trying to clear something with Yugyeom, because the woman deserved it. He just needed to wait for her to come back from his business trip to put an end to they relationship.

They really had agreed not to do anything, but there was already a week that they had come back and kisses were becoming insufficient. Unintentionally – or wanting – Yugyeom moved his hip and pressed his butt against Jinyoung's dick, which moaned startled inside his mouth and pinched him.

"Gyeom-ah" The eldest gasped. "If you do that again, I swear I will not resist and I will fuck you".

Yugyeom’s skin tingly. He wanted that. He had agreed with Jinyoung that they had to solve many things and that he needed to break up with Jisoo... but he was missing him. They had spent almost four months apart and all Yugyeom wanted was to be able to feel him one more time.

The younger ignored the eldest warnings and rummaged his ass, stealing a reckless kiss from the man who held him hard by his ass and sucked his tongue.

It took no more than 2 min for Jinyoung took Yugyeom's shirt out and started unbuttoning his pants buttons.

He smiled looking forward and kissed him hard.

They breathed out of rhythm, rushed and breathless when he finally got rid of his pants and Yugyeom knelt in Jinyoung's front, ready to lower his underwear and feel him in his mouth when they heard Jinyoung’s apartment door open.

They fouled up in they clothes thrown on the floor and tried to hide behind the sofa, but ended up being seen by Choi Youngjae and Lim Jaebeom, which seemed really embarrassed with that scene: Yugyeom on his knees to Jinyoung.

Jaebeom I’ll never forget that scene.

"I-He-We didn't know you'd be here" it’s was Youngjae who broke the silence first. Yugyeom bit his lip and lowered his head.

"Someone please erase that image from my mind..." Jaebeom completed static.

Yugyeom bowed, his cheeks were red with embarrassment and he whispered with self-pity:

"I'm sorry about that hyung" his voice sounded shaky. "I'm really sorry".

Jinyoung looked at Yugyeom, then Jaebeom – who also wasn't expecting a bow and an apology – and felt guilty for not having his own apartment. They needed privacy.

"You don't have to apologize." Jinyoung said playing the younger's shoulder, making him straighten his back. Yugyeom bit his cheeks. "You can go to my room" he said with a smile. "I will in a few minutes".

" _Ne_ " Yugyeom wasn't the kind of person who was embarrassed for being caught having sex, he thinks it normal, but – even if he didn't know why – he felt intimidated by Jaebeom presence now that he knew everything that was going on between his best friend and him. "I'm sorry".

Jinyoung watched Yugyeom run to his room and turned to Jaebeom:

"Why you have to look at him like that?"

"What?!" JB wanted to scream. "I looked normal to him. What are you talking about? I just said that I will never forget this scene... and this is true".

Jinyoung snorted.

"You know he's afraid of you turn on our relationship and that's why he acts like a complete idiot who's stepping on eggshells".

Jaebeom laughed. Youngjae laughed.

Youngjae put groceries on the table and asked Jinyoung wore his clothes. The oldest did it, started by the pants and then his shirt.

"I thought you'd wait..." the youngest of the three commented first, because Jaebeom was policing to say nonsense. Jinyoung shrugged. "Have you spoken to noona?" the older nod no. "I got it. You're just breaking another promise".

Jinyoung rolled her eyes. He regretted having open all his game with friends, because now they were getting in his foot.

"I wasn't-well I didn't break my promise at the end" he shrugged, listening Jaebeom call him smart for having gotten rid of that insinuation. "Thanks to you two. Thanks" Jinyoung said sarcastic. "I know what I said, but it's so-hmmmmmm so..."

"Hard to keep your dick away from his ass?"

"Youngjae!" Jaebeom shouted tossing the rice bag in his friend. "You need to stop hanging out with Jackson, you’re starting to get a dirty mouth".

Youngjae rolled his eyes and put the rice back on the shelf.

"Jinyoung hyung?" he called upset. "Stop breaking your promises. You will end up hurting someone" he was referring to Jisoo. "I don't even like noona's, but I know she doesn't deserve to be deceived any longer that way. You can't go around having sex with this boy without caring about her feelings. For the love of God".

Jinyoung knew Youngjae was right. He and Jisoo were best friends, knew each other well enough and had promised that they would never lie to each other.

He had made a promise and needed to carry it out.

He looked into the hallway, where your room was, and imagined Yugyeom there.

"All right" Jinyoung nodded. "I'll keep what I said. I'm going to wait until I can talk to her in person, you have my word." Youngjae knew that he have his friend word now, but he also knew that Jinyoung was weak and liked Kim Yugyeom enough to hurt anyone.

"Great" Youngjae smiled at Park Jinyoung. "So ask him to come in. We’re having dinner together” he said charismatic, but it was an order, not a request. Jinyoung bit his tongue. "I'm making your favorite hyung... so go and rush Yugyeom-ssi because dinner will be ready soon".

**– xxiv –**

"... you should come visit us more now" Ms. Kim said delivering his son jacket to Jinyoung, as if he were a care _girlfriend_ who would take care of that apparently so expensive jacket. "I would like to spend more time with you two... especially with you Jinyoung. I want to know you better if you're really going to continue in this family".

Yugyeom eyes widened.

"Omoni!" he shouted being followed by his father's laugh. "Can you be less embarrassing?" he asked distressed. "If you continues like this, Jinyoungie will end up running from me. And it will be your fault".

"What I said?" the woman rolled her eyes. "You are being dramatic honey. I want to see you two more. It is a crime to have interest in the future son-in-law?"

Yugyeom laughed inside, because Jinyoung corrected the woman saying "I’m **already** your son-in-law and no the _future_ ".

He liked to hear it, to know that Jinyoung regarded them as boyfriends even having determined that nothing would be confirmed to anyone.

Jinyoung was still waiting for Jisoo.

Somehow it seemed that the woman was feeling that something was wrong because there was postponed her back to Korea twice in a row - it's been about a month and they were still keeping the promise to not screw things up and hurt Jisoo feelings.

It was hard. Keep distant enough to not to end up sleeping with Jinyoung, but Yugyeom was mature enough to understand and his dad was proud of his decision. Bambam too.

"Ok mom, we've got to go" Yugyeom said moving away from his mother embrace, who complained. "We promised we would stop by Bambam’s. It's Thanksgiving, you know it's our tradition to pass at least the end of the celebration together" he looked at Jinyoung. "Aunt wants to meet Jinyoungie too and we’re too late".

"Do you promise to come back?" she ask to Jinyoung.

"You better say yes Jinyoung... or she'll end up chasing you around campus until you come spread some time to her" Mr. Kim whispered.

Jinyoung laughed. He liked the Kim's.

 "Yes, we're going to come back more”.

(----------------)

Things between Park Jinyoung and Kim Yugyeom were going really well. They friends said they had never seen them so happy in all their friendships years and everything they could think of was how lucky they were.

They didn't have an open relationship. The world didn’t know about them or about the feelings that they share during night, but they’re happy anyway because the people who mattered knew about them.

Jinyoung had introduce Yugyeom to his mother – his dad was present that day, but pretended he didn't know his only son and acted as if he were alone in the house where he lived with your wife and his perfect _younger_  daughter. Because Jinyoung’s older sister was like him and had left home when he was very young and never returned.

Yugyeom discovered that Jinyoung kept contact with his older sis and that he had gone to live with her and his girlfriend for the first months when he was kicked out. He also discovered that she was the one who most supported Jinyoung and who defended throughout his life – just like his mother.

He also met Jinyoung's grandmother, a sweet and full of fun stories nana.

When Park’s grandmamma, who insisted on being called “halmeoni” for Yugyeom, hug the young boy he whisper in his ear how much she was happy to see his grandson happy and in love for the second time in his life.

That night Yugyeom asked Jinyoung who was his first love.

Jinyoung told a beautiful story that made Yugyeom’s heart be jealous and said he had been for many years, that now Yugyeom was his first love, because it was unlike anything he had found throughout his life.

Jinyoung already was introduced to all Yugyeom’s friends — including Jimin, who was boyfriend of a girl named Joy. And that Jinyoung seen at the bowling alley, sitting on his boyfriend’s lap. They were childhood friends, as Bambam and a funny boy called Seung Yeon.

At the end of the month, before Jisoo back to Korea, they joined with all his friends and went to a karaoke – They found that they got along very well and that they seemed to be created to fit in, because it had been easy to cling to each other and when they realized they were all in a group in Kakao talking nonstop about various random and profound things.

Things between them were really different and good. Too good to be true, that's Yugyeom started feeling insecure... also because Jisoo was back – she had caught a flu outside the country and was get better gradually – and Jinyoung had not yet talked with her about the broke up.

"Yugyeom?" the boy, who had gone back to his natural tone of brown hair, looked up and smiled confused at his friend. "You’re thinking about Jinyoung hyung?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"A little" Bambam admitted. "You get a huge vein in middle of your eyebrows when you start thinking too much, but when it's about Jinyoung hyung, you always have that vein in your forehead and lips between your teeth".

Yugyeom wanted to laugh at himself.

It was so silly that Bambam could read him that way.

"I was just thinking about how things were going well" he admitted. "I was happy and safe until she comes back and spoil things for me that way".

"Gyeom-ah, she's sick. You should have a little patience and empathy for the poor woman" Bambam sighed knowing that his friend was just afraid of losing Jinyoung. "It's not like hyung would never say anything, he's just waiting for the right time".

Yugyeom thought for a moment.

He wanted the right moment came at once, because he wanted to have all the happiness in the world alongside Jinyoung without having to worry about Kim Jisoo and the relationship she had with elder.

Yugyeom sighed impatiently and shrugged:

"You're right... it's not like he'd never tell".

**– xxvi –**

"Ah It's so good to be back!" the purple-haired woman smiled inhaling the night cold air. She looked at the man next to her and bit her lips, glad he had accepted to take her out even after the doctor told that she couldn’t exaggerate now that she was a little better. "Isn't good that I'm back baby? Haven't you missed the night air and the lights?"

Jinyoung thrust his hands into his pockets and shook his shoulders indifferently.

Jisoo rolled her eyes at him and tried to make him smile with a silly joke about his mood before they heard Jackson's grouchy voice rushing them.

Jackson didn't want to be doing that. He didn’t want to go out with Jisoo and Jinyoung because he had better things to do – like staying with Youngjae in the living room watching old movies – and he refused to accept the fact that Jinyoung hadn’t yet spoken with Jisoo about Yugyeom.

How could he be ignoring the youngest while dating _his girlfriend_ just because she's recovering from a disease? The Chinese couldn't accept that situation.

Even Jaebeom was angry about it.

It was ridiculous, but no one could do or say anything... because it was Jinyoung’s choice and he didn't want anyone getting involved in it. Even if he were hurting everyone.

When the fourth tenth or fifth - they had already lost the beads - round of vodka was placed on the table, Jinyoung had to complain with Jisoo about her misbehavior, saying that she wasn’t totally healthy and that she couldn’t exaggerate like that. But she wouldn't listen.

"Oppa..." Jisoo called happy. "Dance with me. Huh?"

And even if Jinyoung was saying no, she dragged him into the middle of the dance floor while he heard Jackson complain about it being over the edge of ridicule. Jisoo held him tight.

Jaebeom and Jackson, who were sitting at the table watching them, exchanged glances and whispered to each other that they wouldn’t tell anyone about it, because Yugyeom could end up discovering about the kiss that Jinyoung had just exchanged with his "girlfriend "and that wouldn't help they situation.

"Christ..." Jackson drank from his glass. "Is she going to take off her clothes and try to have sex with him in the middle of everybody? Look how she's rubbing on him. It's disgusting to even see".

Jaebeom sighed, averting his gaze before he was left to be influenced by Jackson’s words and everything that Bammy told him about Yugyeom’s state.

Not that Jaebeom was 100% Yugyeom time, but he had learned to live with the youngest and now he could see how much he and his friend loved each other. Okay, maybe it was because Jaebeom... well, maybe it was because he was starting to get interested in Yugyeom's friend and didn't want to lose touch with him because of his dumb best friend.

Jaebeom sighed feeling anxious about that idea. He stood up ready to take Jinyoung from Jisoo’s clutches when he finally got to see Yugyeom standing in a corner at the bar, looking at the couple kissing in the middle of the dance floor as if the world belonged to them.

"Jackson?" he called without knowing what to do. It took a while for the chinese to understand that something was wrong. He get up and then he could see Yugyeom watching Jinyoung and Jisoo kissing. "What now?"

Jackson didn't know.

What to do?

The two pushed some people who got in their way and tried to get to Yugyeom, who disappeared as if they had never been in the midst of all those people. They looked confused and started looking... until they found him at the other end of the runway, dancing with a guy.

"Shit!" Jackson whispered poking Jaebeom. "Look at him there..." he said loudly, for the eldest to hear. Jaebeom hit his forehead. "Now the shit got real ugly" the Chinese said turning to the other. "We can't let Jinyoung see that shit. Dealing with Yugyeom’s anger is an easy thing... I can survive. But dealing with Jinyoung’s angry? I don't know if we ca-"

"Just stop talking and help me keep Yugyeom out of that asshole. Then we'll figure out how to fix this shit!" he said pulling Jackson by his collar shirt, who followed him cursing and stopped pushing the guy who was clinging to the youngest. "What the fuck is this Yugyeom?!"

Yugyeom smiled with red lips and licked them, shrugging.

"Ya!" The unknown guy screamed pulling Jackson by the shirt. "Have you gone crazy motherfucker? You didn't see me here?"

"I saw you... _motherfucker_ and yet I felt compelled to push you. Why?! Do you have anything to say about that? Maybe a complaint?"

The guy laughed debauched and closed his fist, ready to punch the Chinese when he heard Yugyeom growl with the hoarse voice of alcohol:

"If you touch in him…” the youngest even looked at the man who he’s was kissing a few minutes. "I swear you'll regret it”.

Yugyeom wasn't a bad person. But he was known as someone who can win a fight and knew how to use his fists very well.

"Whatever. You're not even worth it even" the guy said, came out cursing the three and vanished in the midst of the crowd, leaving Yugyeom behind with his fists sawed in anger.

The younger kept staring the couple a few yards from him and ignored Jaebeom’s calls – who quickly realized what the youngest was about to do and began following him. Yugyeom stopped a few steps from Jisoo and waited... waited until Jinyoung's eyes found him.

"Gyeom-ah” the man whispered. He walked away one step from the woman, who looked back and smiled confusedly. “What are you doing here?”

"Yugyeom-ah" Jackson laughed embarrassed. "Can you come with me?”

“Oh! Hi _ahjusshi_..." Yugyeom ignored him with a smile. "How funny to see you here after so long" the boy said still smiling. Jaebeom pulled his bar shirt, but he wouldn't budge. "When did you arrive? I think I was too busy kissing so many guys... I just didn't see you”.

Jinyoung look to his friends.

Jackson took a step back and Jaebeom stepped in front of Yugyeom asking Jinyoung to take it easy and go to a quieter place so they could talk. But Jackson Wang was right: dealing with Yugyeom's anger was easy... dealing with Jinyoung angry wasn’t.

"Why don't you go home Yugyeom-ssi?"

 _Yugyeom-ssi?_ The boy thought with a bruised smile.

"Aish ahjusshi, why would I go home now that the party just started, huh? I've got a lot of numbers to get. If you know what I mean…”

Jinyoung felt his whole body warm up.

He wanted to smash Yugyeom against the wall, lower his pants and fucking him so he would never dare open his mouth to play about getting numbers. But he couldn't... because Jisoo was right next to him, confused by all that talk full of fake smiles.

"Anyway, I think I'll go back there. I was fine until your friends showed up and spoil everything" Yugyeom said with an unsympathetic look, looking directly at Jaebeom and Jackson. He was drunk. Bambam had given him a few free drinks and then the boy drank some more of a stranger's glass when he spotted Jinyoung and Jisoo, but still nothing justified his behavior. And nothing justified the kisses that the eldest was trading with his "girlfriend." Yugyeom bit his cheeks angrily and smiled: "Maybe I'll see you later and give you a dance. I'm not sure... today is really blossomed here".

"Yugyeom..." Jinyoung gnashed his teeth and tried to hold the younger, who simply pushed his hand away and look to Jisoo. "Yugyeom-ah...?"

The youngest understood. That was a warning for him to stop.

"I'll see you later, _Jinyoungie_?"

It was at that moment. That Jisoo stopped smiling and that Jinyoung breathed in some way, relieved. It was over like that, with a nickname.

Yugyeom smiled sideways.

"From your face... I think I’ll" the youngest said turning to his _girlfriend_. He thought she was pretty. She looked healthier too. He bowed discreetly and smiled: "It was a pleasure to finally have met you”.

(------------------------)

"Okay!" Jisoo was the first to pronounce, 30min after everyone had entered Jinyoung’s apartment, who slammed the door of his room and dropped everything along the way. "Who's going to explain to me what happened? Who was that kid and why Jinyoung so angry?" she really didn't know who Yugyeom was... but she had a sense of why her boyfriend seemed so upset.

It's not that Jisoo was an idiot... she'd seen them together. Kissing and happy. She just didn't need to admit she knew what was going on. Not yet.

Everyone looked at each other without knowing what to say.

She crossed her arms.

She wanted to hear it from their mouths or from Jinyoung.

Someone had to tell her aloud to finally accept the truth: she had lost the person she loved most in that world.

"So?"

"Ah-" Jackson bit his lips. "That boy-"

"Is Jinyoung's nephew" Jaebeom lied for everyone.

Jackson faced him incredulously.

"Nephew?" Jisoo laughed hard, throwing his bag on the floor. "I've known Jinyoung and his family for years. I know all his relatives. That kid's isn’t to his family, so..." she threw herself on the couch. "I'm going to give five minutes for someone to tell me the truth before I break this whole apartment”.

Jaebeom didn't want to keep Jisoo away from Jinyoung. He knew that they had a healthy relationship and that she knew about him liking men and accepting it, but he didn't know if she would understand the whole situation so well after he made a scene like that at the nightclub.

"He-"

"He is my student." Jinyoung interrupted Jaebeom. He was leaning against the wall, red cheeks. Anyone could see he was angry. Jaebeom eye-popped. "I met him on vacation, I didn't know he was so young and didn't know we'd end up meeting again. But he happened to be my student".

Jisoo pressed his lips.

The silence of all was killing all life around, until there was only a suffocating feeling in each one's chest. Jaebeom wanted to go back in time and stop everything from happening that way. Jackson wanted to stay with Youngjae as he had planned, so he wouldn't be feeling bad.

"Do you love him?"

Jinyoung separated his lips.

 _Yes_. He thought.

"Jisoo-ah..."

Jinyoung didn't want to hurt her like that.

Kim Jisoo already knew.

She had seen them together in front of a park. Smiling at each other as if nothing in the world mattered. As if they love each other for all the people in the world... she already knew. But knowing didn’t stop the pain in her chest.

Kim Jisoo already knew, but she cried anyway.

"Shit!" she grabbed her hair. She put her head between her legs and cried out a hiccup that made Jinyoung’s body shudder. “Why? Why did you do this to me oppa? Why?"

"Jisoo-ah, it's not so simple to explain" Jinyoung brought his own saliva and held his own tears. He had no right to feel bad for her. "I'm sorry".

"You sorry? Why?" Jisoo shouted raising his head. His face was pale and covered in tears. This hurt Jinyoung so fucking much. "Didn't I give you everything you wanted Jinyoung-ah? Haven't I lived all these years accepting what little you've given me without causing you trouble?" she wanted to know. But it wasn't about that. It wasn't about what she had given him, it was about what Yugyeom made him feel. "Did I not accept you and take care of you as if I were taking care of myself enough? Huh?"

"You can't be serious" he whispered.

"But I am...!" she sobbed. “I always knew. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Jaebeom looked scared to Jackson. "I saw you two Jinyoung-ah. I saw him kiss you and hold you... I heard you call him baby and yet I continued beside you. I was here when you pretended you were worried about your job being that you were hurt by something he'd done and... I loved you oppa. I loved you even though I knew everything".

Park Jinyoung held Kim Jisoo hands – his heart was beating so hard that he thought he would faint if he could not breathe – and allowed himself to weep for all the lies he had made her go through because of his fears and doubts. He cried because he had to cry, because he had hurt his best friend and now he had hurt himself by knowing that she was be his side even when he was a traitor.

And Kim Jisoo let herself feel Park Jinyoung's warmth hands, because she love him with all her heart.

She passed her hands in her eyes and smiled:

"I need to go”.

Jinyoung bit his lips and sobbed.

"This-I-uh...” Jisoo stood up, she was feeling dizzy. "I can't believe you broke our deal. I can't believe in that" she say. "It wasn't that hard, was it? Tell mee the truth at first, when everything was still new?" she smile, sad, to him. "I think it would have hurt less if you had told the truth from the start. But you chose to break all the promises and play all those years away" Kim Jisoo sigh. 

Jisoo took her things and ran to the door.

"Jisoo-ah!" Park Jinyoung screamed being prevented by Lim Jaebeom. 

 _Fuck_. Everything had gone out of Jinyoung's control. It had all gone wrong and now he've lost his best friend... and maybe his boyfriend too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeaaaaaaaah   
> love my papas


	10. because i still loving you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Uh…" The boy murmured clasping the eldest's hand. He was tired of fighting. And most of all, he was tired of being away from Jinyoung. Then he did what his mother told him to do, he took a little courage and admitted aloud that he also missed Jinyoung. "How about you take me out to eat something?” he asked with a smile hidden behind his thin lips. Jinyoung's chest warmed up. "We have a lot to talk about, Jinyoung-ah”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, it's been a long time since I've been here. I was on vacation from college and was enjoying to live a little out of the virtual world, but here I am back... After that maybe I have one or two more chapters before the end. 
> 
> And I hope you all understand and enjoy this chapter!!

**– xxvii –**

"What are you doing here?" Yugyeom fungus close the door behind him. He didn't want to see anyone. He was locked in his apartment two days ago, he wasn't answering calls and he wasn't going to college. Even Bambam couldn't get him to leave his apartment. "I thought I made it clear when I said I didn't want to see you ever again”.

"I remember very well what you said, but-" the boy sighed shrugging. He couldn't leave him alone in that state. "Bambam, as stupid as he is, knows more than both of us and sent me here. So... can I come in and try to talk a little bit?"

Yugyeom pondered for a moment.

He hated him for everything that had happened. His heart was bruised and he didn't want to open up for more wounds to be made.

But he also needed the eldest at that moment. Even if he can’t admit that, Yugyeom knew there were things that only Mark Tuan could help and that included broken hearts.

"Fuck it! I'm already in shit. Why not let the person who almost fucked everything up in the first place get into my house, right?"

"Always so affectionate!" Mark laughed pushing the youngest inside. He even questioned whether it was right or not, he just grabbed Yugyeom and pulled him against his body, squeezing him in his arms as if he had gone to war and had survived to revise his old love. The youngest didn't hug him back, but it didn't matter, for Mark it was enough to be hugging him. "I missed your smell.” He said making Yugyeom stop breathing for a moment. "And the way you got embarrassed”.

Yugyeom also felt Mark’s lack.

But he couldn't admit it.

They split up and didn't look each other in the eye for the first few minutes until the American took the courage and said he was there to hear him.

And he really listened. He made some ugly faces and some nasty remarks, but listened patiently and sighed unsatisfied: "I can't believe you made me give up on you to fuck everything with that asshole" the eldest said impatient. "When will you grow up?"

"This coming from the person who pretended to be dating me to try to buy time...!" Yugyeom bounced up. Mark pulled him back. "Let me go".

"I'm sorry." Mark said grabbing Yugyeom’s cheeks. "I'm sorry I did things that way and I hurt you, but-but I'm not sorry for loving you. I can't pretend I don't love you anymore. I can't do that. What I can do is love you in silence if it makes you feel more comfortable... and I can try to- _ah_ help you get _uh_ s-stay with him”.

Yugyeom looked to Mark.

He was lying. Right?

Mark couldn’t really be putting himself in that place after crying on his knees saying that he was in love with Yugyeom and that he couldn’t see him with someone else. At least Yugyeom wouldn't be able to do that.

"Mark-ssi…”

"Hyung." Mark interrupted him with a grimace. "No Mark-ssi. No swearing and no punching this time, let's just... let's just go back to being what we were before all this. I miss you Gyeom-oh, and I know you miss me too. I can see it in your face now." it was true. Yugyeom missed Mark and what they had. "So please let me go back to your life. I'm okay with being just friends”.

"Mark-s- _ah_..." Yugyeom straightened up on the couch and got rid of the old man's touch because he wanted to cry.

"Please Kyum?"

Yugyeom heard laughter.

He hasn't heard that silly nickname in years.

The younger looked at the eldest for a long time and wrapped his arms around his neck in a tight embrace.

"I missed you... hyung."

 

(------------------------)

"It's so nice and so strange to see you two together again." Bambam commented for the third time, listening Jaebeom’s sigh. The older guy didn't think so, didn't think it was cool to see Mark and Yugyeom together again because Jinyoung wouldn't be too happy about it. "Can I get back on your foot now Mark-hyung? Isn't it going to be weird to call you _dick head_?"

Mark laughed making Yugyeom smile for the sound of his laugh.

"All right, Bambam -ah. I know your offenses are actually your secret love for me".

"Like what do you have for Yugyeom?" the youngest struck out making Jaebeom roll his eyes. He looked at him for a moment. He was sorry for had to call him to hang out with friends when Mark called and said he had managed to get Yugyeom out. "If you roll your eyes one more time, I'll punch your dick under the table..." the thai boy whispered to the eldest.

Jaebeom looked at him seriously. And rolled his eyes.

Bambam laughed too loudly when his fist struck Jaebeom’s member under the table. The eldest twitched and put his forehead on the table.

"Is everything okay Jaebeom-hyung?" Yugyeom questioned with his fragile voice for crying. "Are you in pain?"

"Aigoo!" Bambam put his hands in his mouth. "Is your stomach again hyung-nim?"

Jaebeom wanted to hit him.

But he just pulled himself together and shook his hands saying everything was fine.

He couldn’t be dismissed from that "date", he had accepted the invitation only to keep an eye on Yugyeom.

Jinyoung wanted to know how the boy was.

By the little that Jaebeom had seen, Yugyeom was doing very well.

And as amazing as it was, he almost didn't know how to tell Jinyoung that Yugyeom was really okay, because that implied that Mark Tuan had gone back to the youngest life and Jaebeom knew that Jinyoung would be insecure about it.

But he needed to be sincere, so he replied with a simple: "He's well Jinyoung-ah... Mark managed to get him out”.

Jinyoung didn’t like the part of the message that Mark was mentioned, but he was pleased to know that Yugyeom had left and that he was well.

Mark and Yugyeom have been chatting away for quite a while. The youngest wanted to know what the elder did during the time when they didn’t see echo other – and Bambam want to go home. He was there only as a way for Jaebeom know who Yugyeom was, so he’s boring as hell.

At least not until he hear Jinyoung's name come out of Mark's mouth.

"I don't think that's a subject for the moment, Mark-hyung" said the Thai, staring at Mark with an ugly expression. He didn't want to make his best friend feel bad or uncomfortable. "Talk about something else”.

"Why?"

"Because we don’t need to talk about it”.

"Not talking about him isn't going to make him disappear" Mark struck back making Yugyeom wither in his chair. He really didn't want to talk about Jinyoung and his girlfriend.

"Nobody wants to make him disappear. I just think you should stop forcing that issue for now. It makes no sense to bring him when Gyeom-ah just wants to have fun and distract his mind!" Bambam gasped at the end of the sentence.

For a moment everyone was silent and the Thai thought to have won that battle, which pleased Yugyeom for the first few minutes.

"In fact, I agree with Mark-ssi." Jaebeom commented making Bambam try to kick him under the table. "Not talking doesn't solve anything”.

"Talking about him also will not help”.

Yugyeom nodded.

"They both made a mistake. And yet we're acting as if only Jinyoung had screwed up. And it's not true" Jaebeom shrugged.

Yugyeom raised his eyebrows.

"Jaebeom hyung~ ~ ~" Bambam sang.

"Jisoo is not Jinyoung's girlfriend" Jaebeom interrupted Bambam. "They were not together that night. At least not like you think" he said pattering on the table. Mark took a sip of his tea. "Jinyoung-ah took her out because the doc said the fresh air would be good. But it turns out she dragged us to the club. She was drinking after months without consuming alcohol and was out of her mind. Then it happened-"

"She kissed him." Mark knew the story by Bambam, who was working that night and ran toward the exit door while watching his friend burst through her with red eyes and clenched fists.

“Yes. She kissed him.” Jaebeom nodded. "I'm not defending Jinyoung or saying it was right that he let it happen, but it wasn't completely his fault either" he said wagging his shoulders. "I mean, what could he do? Stepping on the girl in the middle of all those people saying you were seeing someone else? He's not like that”.

"But he can step on me?" Yugyeom wrinkled his frown. "Because that's exactly what he did when he let that kiss happen”.

"Gye-"

"Why does she deserve more consideration than me?" the boy asked looking at his pale hands on the table. "Because they've known each other for years and she was his best friend? Because she was an evolved human being and accepted him as all faults?” he laughed debauched. "None of that makes her better than anyone, hyung. Then why couldn't he hurt on her, but he could hurt me without thinking twice?"

Jaebeom wanted to have an answer.

But he didn't.

Even worse... now he agreed with Yugyeom.

Why Jinyoung chose to hurt Yugyeom, whom he said he loved?

**– xxviii –**

"Hyung!" Jaebeom heard Jinyoung’s hurried voice as soon as he entered they apartment with Bambam. "Oh hi Bambam. Did you talk to him, hyung?"

Jaebeom bit his cheeks.

"Oh, well..." he said, taking his coat off. "Uh yeah. I-He…”

"He doesn't want to talk to you, Jinyoung-hyung" was Bambam who replied. The old man's brown eyes stared at him, sad. "At least not for a while. Yugyeom-ah needs some time to process things. And he has a lot to settle with Mark-hyung and-"

"Are they really talking again?" Jinyoung interrupted him. "I thought you guys just met at the café?" he and Bambam looked at Jaebeom behind an answer. "Why did you lie to me?!"

Jaebeom separated his lips... and then squeezed them into a grimace.

"I'm sorry Jinyoung-ah" was all he could say. "I didn't want to upset you by saying that they went back to being friends." He explained with a deep sigh. "And about you two…” He looked to Bambam. “I think Bammie's right. He still doesn't want to talk to you, and I think you should respect that. It'll be better if you give him time”.

Give him time?

Jinyoung didn’t know how to give time to Yugyeom, not after having seen him leave so abruptly and upset.

His eyes sought an answer in his friends faces. But he didn't find anything. So he leaned against the wall and sighed to himself:

"But how long will I have to wait?"

(------------------------)

More two weeks.

Jinyoung was in a restaurant – he was talking to Jisoo, who had finally agreed to go out with him to sort things out – when his cell phone rang.

He was never the type of person who was addicted to social networking or who was checking his phone more than once, but since he had fought with Yugyeom he lived glued to the device, in case the younger send him a message.

"Gyeom-ah?" Jinyoung answered with a smile on his face. "Is it really you?"

There was a wheezing on the other side of the line, and then a voice said:

“ _Hello? This is Lee Sa-rang. From LaBoier. Am I talking to Park Jinyoung?_ ” He pulled the phone out of his ear and checked the name on the display. " _You were in the emergency call on this phone... I don't know his name. He's a tall, pale, brown-haired boy... Do you know him?"_

"Yes" Jinyoung didn't realize he was rising until he felt Jisoo's hand in his. He looked at her for a moment and then said to the woman on the other end of the line, "He's my boyfriend. Did something happen?”

“ _Yes. He's drunk in my bar_ ” the woman seemed mad. " _Got into a fight, broke two of my tables and refused to pay. Can you come get it before I decide to call the police?_ "

Jinyoung even thought twice.

Not even when Jisoo called him he stopped walking, not because he wanted to hurt her more, but because Yugyeom needed him.

(------------------------)

The loud music left Park Jinyoung deaf the instant he entered the LaBoier - which looked more like a clandestine nightclub than a bar.

He didn’t know why, but at every step he gave a new sentence formed in his head to be told to Yugyeom. Perhaps because he was anxious to see him after almost three weeks and didn’t know what to do, but the older one seemed to be hyperventilated gradually and still didn’t know exactly what to do when he saw the youngest.

Would it be right to scold Yugyeom for drinking and getting into a fight? Would it be better if he didn't say anything, take the boy to his house and wait for the next day to try to talk to him? Or should he not say anything and keep waiting?

Jinyoung gave up the best possibility the moment his eyes found Kim Yugyeom's smiling and happy face a few feet away.

And it was in the middle of a clandestine bar, about psychedelic green lights and surrounded by a ridiculous song that Park Jinyoung realized how much he missed Kim Yugyeom and his beautiful smile.

It was in that place that he ignored the interrogation in his mind by the call he had received and walked without thinking what Jaebeom or Bambam had told him to do, that's how he stopped in front of the younger and called his name.

Yugyeom's perfect smile was slowly disbanded when he finally realized that the man in front of him wasn’t a sad production of his subconscious.

The two were looking at each other, no one said anything, and as much as he wanted to get up and run away, Yugyeom couldn't move because Jinyoung's eyes cornered him with a mysterious feeling of nostalgia.

"What are you doing here?" It was Jaebeom who asked. "We hadn’t agreed that you would give him time, Jinyoung-ah?"

Jinyoung swallowed his saliva and bit his cheeks. He felt so vulnerable now that he was facing Yugyeom that he barely knew how to act or what to say first. So he just shrugged.

"Hyung ~ ~ ~!" Youngjae called him with a pious smile. "How about if I walk you home?" The boy suggested getting up. "I'm getting a headache and apparently Jackson's not going to show up”.

Jinyoung didn't want to go home.

He wanted to keep looking at Yugyeom, even if it’s hurt so much.

Youngjae said goodbye to everyone and passed his arm through his friend's arm.

"Wait!" Jinyoung heard someone call so he was forced to turn his back on the full table. Yugyeom was standing him. "What have you come here for?"

Jinyoung looked at Youngjae, who clasped his arm.

"Ah-I-I..." Park Jinyoung was a grown man. He had conquered life and was self. Then why did he suddenly become a timid boy who couldn't tell the guy he loved that he was sorry? "I came to get you, Gyeomie”.

He didn't know why, but he felt as if Yugyeom was smiling inside, because the corners of the youngest's lips were slightly riveted.

"I don't know what the fuck is going on. Someone called me and said you were drunk and you got into a fight and I-" Jinyoung sighed wagging his shoulders. Yugyeom's surprise face made him nod. "So I came to pick you up. Because I was worried”.

"Worried?" Yugyeom laughed debauched. “Okay. I'm going to pretend that I believe in you. Did you try to get out with your girlfriend today and-"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Jinyoung interrupted Yugyeom without much thought as to how angry his voice sounded to the youngest, who removed his gaze and bit his lips. "You are!" the eldest said. ‘ _No matter who could or wouldn't hear me admit that I’m dating one of my students. I just want him to know that I love him. I need him to know that’._ Jinyoung thought he was taking a little more courage. "You're _my girlfriend_ ".

"Jinyoung-ah..." They heard Jaebeom whisper surprised, almost like a happy laugh. He couldn’t believe that his friend was about to declare himself so that everyone could hear, because Jinyoung wasn’t the kind of person who could open all his feelings in front of strangers.

Or better: Park Jinyoung wasn’t the kind of person who took a huge risk just because he was in love – the risk that would be heard by everyone, who would probably get to the college board. But that was also worth the risk, because he was in love with Kim Yugyeom.

He was in love, and that's all he cared about.

"I miss you." All the noise from the club seemed to disappear. Yugyeom brought his own saliva and tried not to let his heart beat faster than it was already beating. "When I lie down at night, I feel this emptiness in my bed and I realize that I miss you so fucking much. I miss hearing your laughter, I miss waking up in the middle of the night and seeing you by my side and watching you sleep like a baby wrapped in the covers…" at that moment, some people had already stopped to hear Jinyoung, because the music had been shut off and the green lights were on both of them. "I miss you when my hands get too hot and I can't hold yours, that live cold, to warm you up. I miss being with you, talking to you and listening to you and-and above all…" Jinyoung breathed deeply, approaching Yugyeom. "I miss saying that I love you and that I will always love you, Gyeom-ah. I really, really miss you”.

If everyone could remain silent for longer, they could hear Kim Yugyeom's heartbeat echoing through the walls while Park Jinyoung's words warmed him up slowly inside.

"You didn't deserve to be hurt. I had no right to have chosen to hurt you like that" Jinyoung whispered to his lover. "But I want you to know… that kiss?" he said ever closer to the youngest. "It was a goodbye to me. I took her out because I wanted to be in a place where there weren't so many memories of both of us, because I wanted everything to end well. I'm not saying it changes the fact that it happened and I hurt you, but it meant nothing but a goodbye, because I stopped loving her a long time ago” Park Jinyoung inquired, taking Yugyeom’s hand, who finally looked to him. "Because I love only you, Kim Yugyeom. And only you”.

And Kim Yugyeom, after all, loved Park Jinyoung.

"Uh…" The boy murmured clasping the eldest's hand. He was tired of fighting. And most of all, he was tired of being away from Jinyoung. Then he did what his mother told him to do, he took a little courage and admitted aloud that he also missed Jinyoung. "How about you take me out to eat something?” he asked with a smile hidden behind his thin lips. Jinyoung's chest warmed up. "We have a lot to talk about, Jinyoung-ah”.

**– xxix–**

It's not easy to put things in place again and again and again.

But it's not impossible either.

Park Jinyoung and Kim Yugyeom didn’t go back to each other's lives out of the blue, as if everything had never happened and they had just met. They needed time. Actually, Yugyeom needed.

He went out with Jinyoung and agreed to dine with the eldest. He heard him and said all he needed to say, because if he didn't unload everything he'd saved during those weeks, he'd never be able to move on.

They didn't get it right the first few days. It took some hidden smiles, some compliments of the eldest about how the youngest was beautiful and how he missed him. It took a few more dinners and a few more hours of talk, until one day it just happened.

Yugyeom was hugging Jinyoung after having dined at his favorite restaurant and having talked about Jisoo and about how things had happened when he reacted by instinct and kissed him.

First it was only the lips that leaned, in a chaste and innocent act. Then Yugyeom looked into Jinyoung's eyes and knew: he wanted more than anything to go back into that man's arms. So he kissed him, this time for real, with all his heart and all his love.

It wasn't easy, but they managed to fix things.

They still had a lot to talk about and decide about the future – in the midst of the whole mess, Yugyeom felt that he needed to talk to Jisoo without having Jinyoung around – even more now that the whole college knew about them.

Not that they'd expect that to ever happen. They just didn't expect it to happen because Jinyoung loved him and needed to say that so that everyone would listen.

The director wanted to dismiss Park Jinyoung, because a teacher and a student couldn’t be together without harming the university name. But Yugyeom's father was a great lawyer and he knew what to do.

They entered into an agreement, which said that the two wouldn’t commit "indiscretions" on campus and not act different from teacher and student within the classroom, and as Yugyeom have legal age and had his parents permission, the two could continue with their lives : Jinyoung with his job and his good salary, and Yugyeom in his class of psychology. And together.

And after solving that problem, Yugyeom decided it was time to solve his problem with Kim Jisoo.

"Thank you for agreeing to lunch with me" he said sitting facing the woman. "I didn't know if you'd agree or if I'd be dissatisfied that you'd end up accepting, but... honestly? I'm glad that you came”.

"Uh" was all the woman said with a nod.

Yugyeom bit his cheeks and opened the menu.

"What are you going to have?"

He heard Jisoo laugh and raised his head.

"Shit" the woman snitched incredulously. "You two look alike." She said wagging her hands to Yugyeom, who didn’t understand. "You're trying random subjects before you tell me what you have to say, used the menu as a pleasant start to talk. Jinyoung would do the same thing”.

Yugyeom looked her in the eye.

"We're not alike" he admitted putting the menu down. "It was his idea to try a nice conversation. For me, I would have already started with the real issue the instant we met at the door”.

Kim Jisoo analyzed Kim Yugyeom’s elusive expression and wondered what Jinyoung saw in the boy. He was cute, she wasn't blind and stupid not to see it, but he was just... a pretty boy.

At least that's what she was trying to pretend to believe while anger was still present.

“Great. So let's leave the food to those who really want to eat and let's talk” she said crossing her legs. "Why did you call me here?"

Yugyeom smiled sideways and smiled softly.

He didn't know either.

He thought he wanted to confront Jisoo, say he wouldn't give up and that she should take a step back, but... he just didn't feel that way anymore. He didn't want to hurt that woman anymore.

"I'm sorry".

Jisoo's ravening eyes shuddered, her superior expression dissolved slowly and she felt her heart tighten. She was waiting for harsh words and a fight. Not for an apology.

"What?"

"That's what you heard" Yugyeom said softly. "I'm sorry everything happened the way it did. I felt I had the right to be the only victim, but you suffered too. Also had your heart broken.” The boy admitted crossing his arms in defense mode. Not for feeling threatened by her, but because he felt threatened by herself. He didn't want to fall down and start crying. "Do you want to know the truth, Jisoo-ssi?"

"Uh-huh”.

"I didn't want to love him at first. I just wanted to have sex with an older guy and have everything my friends had.” Yugyeom laughed rolling his eyes. "But I just fell in love... and I wound up hurting you for it. We both end up hurting you and nothing's going to erase that. So what I have left is to apologize, because I can't change things and I can't heal your heart for you. I can just apologize and hope that one day you'll understand”.

She understood.

That was the bad part.

Jisoo understood the next moment that he left Jinyoung’s house and heard him scream her name as if he needed her to understand it, as if he needed her to stay by his side even after all that had happened.

She understood when he left her at the restaurant to save Yugyeom in the middle of the night. He understood when he saw them coming out of a karaoke with all the friends they had made because of each other.

Jisoo understood that she wasn’t to blame. She had been enough, no matter how her friends wanted to paint the situation, she and Jinyoung had have something special and knew that she had been important. The difference was that now she would be important for being her only and best friend.

She was still hurt and still wanted to cry every time she thought about Jinyoung and what they had built together, but she knew from the moment they met that one day he might actually fall in love. Because Jisoo knew that Jinyoung didn't love her, not how she loved him. So it was easier now, to live without him and feel less stupid for having loved by two.

"You seem to be a good boy" Kim Jisoo sighed. "I'm not going to pretend I'm over him or that I don't hate you for stealing him from me." She said with a stupid grin on the corner of her mouth. Yugyeom rolled his eyes. "But I understand he didn't love me. I understand what you two have and it's not your fault”.

"It was no one's fault" Yugyeom reinforced it. "And he loves you. It's just not-"

"How I wanted to be loved.” The woman nodded. "I know that now. And as much as it hurts, I like to know that at least I have him. We've been friends for a long time, it would hurt more to lose him as a friend than as a boyfriend, so I'm glad he still wants me around”.

Kim Yugyeom was afraid to have Kim Jisoo around, because it might seem that her presence was a threat, but... what would it be like if Jinyoung asked him to forget about everything he'd ever lived with Mark or Bambam?

He couldn't bear to live without his best friends. Then he left the fear and clung to the idea that, no matter what, Jinyoung would always love him and always be in his life. So he didn't need to be afraid of anything.

"Are you going to be all right?"

Jisoo nodded, shoving her hands into the pockets of her coat.

"It was a strange conversation, but it was good" she smiled to Yugyeom as soon as the taxi stopped for her call. "Tell Jinyoung to take my calls. I need to know if he can help me pick out a dress”.

“Course. Because best gay friends serve as fashion consultants”.

Jisoo laughed at the debauchery explicit in the youngest voice.

"You know, for someone who says was totally different..." She smiled. “You look exactly like Jinyoung. You two are equally debauched, _Yugyeom-ah_ ".

"See you later, Jisoo- _noona_." Yugyeom pin back, watching the woman get in the car. He felt his heart warm when the cab disappeared on the street. They would not be friends overnight, but the boy hoped to be able to live well with her for the sake of Jinyoung. He really expected that. "See you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh yeah i like jisoo now hahah  
> I think people hold themselves too much to the broken hearts and so almost no one can see the other countless possibilities, but I liked having made this meeting of Jisoo and Yugyeom, I found it necessary to show that it gives yes to create a lightness between two people who have "hurt"


	11. this is for the best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What I did..." The eldest of the two smiled raising his wine glass in a silent toast to Kim Yugyeom and Park Jinyoung, who were being applauded for their family and friends. Mark would always love Yugyeom. But now it was time to let him be loved by another person. Mark directed a happy smile to Jaebeom. "It was for the best”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy with work and a new fanfic. But I got some extra time. At the end of the week I'll post the last chapter. I'm looking forward to it.

**– xxx –**

"Turn a little to the left..." the photographer tell him for the tenth time, making Yugyeom turn his eyes into frustration. "Like this. That's great!” the man roars putting his camera in his face and taking some pictures. "Wah, amazing Yugyeom. You look amazing. Do that expression again”.

After ten photos Yugyeom sat next to his mother, on the chair arm while his older brother positioned himself standing on the other side and his father just behind, with a perfect patriarchal smile.

They were doing a photo essay for Christmas because – thanks to Bambam's mother – mrs. Kim decided to present her distant relatives with a family picture, so they could finally see how big they nephews were and how the family was doing well In South Korea.

Yugyeom and his brother thought all of it a complete waste of time, and their father didn’t disagree – he just didn't have courage to admit it – but the Kim family matriarch was excited about the photos and kept giving instructions and creating new ideas for the photos.

In the middle of a click, Yugyeom heard his phone ring and took it out of his pocket, smiling with the message in his viewfinder:

 **AirPlaine warns:** flew from new York to Korea arrives in 15min.

"Is it Jinyoung?" Yugyeom heard his mother ask with a perfect white smile on his face. "Did you finally hear about him?"

Yugyeom hadn’t yet told his parents, but Jinyoung was returning from United States that afternoon and the area company had just notified him that the boy's flight was about to arrive in the country.

"Why didn't you warn us before?" Mr. Kim yelled toking his car keys. Yugyeom opened his eyes and ran after his mother and father when the two of them came downstairs asking the housekeeper to improvise dinner. "Of course we'll go with you to fetch him, Yugyeom”.

"Appa!" Yugyeom whimpered. "I didn't want you to know because I knew you'd be on top of Jinyoung like two vultures…" the boy admitted getting a sad look from his mother. She loved Jinyoung, but Yugyeom knew her enough to know that she made that reunion the most embarrassing thing of all.

Park Jinyoung had gotten a job in the United States nine months ago. It was all his mother fault, who found interesting to enroll him in a teaching position without consulting him. And so, nine months ago, Jinyoung had to leave Korea because working in United States was his dream.

He travelled in a winter after having spent an incredible afternoon with his friends on the brink of fire, without telling them he was leaving. After making love to the person he loved the most in all that world and after wiped his tears, saying in his ear that he would come back when he least expected.

It was nine months since the last time Yugyeom saw Jinyoung, and he was terrified of it. It was the reason he didn't tell anyone that the eldest was coming back, because he was afraid of being different now.

He was afraid of something being left behind in New York or things didn't work out as before, because they had not had much time together after they had finally opened the game for everyone and everything seemed to have been stagnant at that time. That's why he was scared to death.

"Yugyeom-ah..." He heard his mother call him softly. "We're here”.

Yugyeom was so immersed in thoughts that he didn't even realize that he had gotten into the car and heard his parents babbling all the way about him being a terrible boyfriend for letting Jinyoung land alone.

"The landing gate is that way, Gyeom-ah" heard the father inform. "Do you think he'll care that he doesn't have a welcome sign?" The man seemed excited about Jinyoung's return. Yugyeom looked too pale. "Did you warn your friends? I can't believe you wouldn't tell us...”

The three hurried among the people, Mr. and Mrs. Kim chattering about how excited they were to see Jinyoung and Yugyeom with a tight heart. He should have sent a message saying he knew Jinyoung was coming and that he would pick him up at the airport.

He should have been a good boyfriend and have left pride aside. But he had been immature and now he was 20 minutes late.

When Yugyeom recognized Jinyoung's sister, he wanted to turn around and pretend he had never been to the airport, because the anxiety in his chest was eating him alive and his legs trembled – but the woman saw him too.

She saw him and waved happy, making Park Jinyoung, who was talking smiling with his mother, turn around and find Yugyeom a few feet away.

The first thing he got was a smile. As if the world had stopped at that instant and Jinyoung's face had consumed all the happiness in the world with a simple smile. Then he heard his name being uttered, and then he felt his heart hit again when his body was tightened in a hug that almost made him fall to the ground.

"Hi". Jinyoung smiled. Yugyeom had spent nine months pretending not to miss that smile, that voice, that face and those wrinkles.

He spent nine months protecting himself from anything his imagination could make him see.

It was so many months that he ended up locking up all the tears he had for that very moment.

He couldn't believe they were back together.

"Hi hyung. I missed you”.

Jinyoung smiled clasping his eyes, the way that Yugyeom loved him most, and approached the youngest taking him in a calm and passionate kiss.

Suddenly, all the insecurity and foolishness that his troubled mind had created during all those nine months dissolved in a warm kiss.

"Hi pretty" Park Jinyoung whispered, touching Kim Yugyeom's forehead. He passed his thumbs over his cheeks and smiled. "You no longer need to cry, babe. Hyung will never leave you again” he said feeling his own throat burn. It wasn't long before the two of them were crying and their families were looking at them as if that was the most anticipated moment for everyone. "I'll never go anywhere without you again, Gyeom-ah. Now it's forever”.

(------------------------)

It was good.

Feel Park Jinyoung within him after so long, after all they had lived. It was more than good, and Yugyeom had no words to express how much he had missed the eldest above his body.

He had only his eyes full of love and his breathless breath while Jinyoung connected his foreheads and fucked him slowly, as if he wanted to prolong that moment for a few more minutes.

Yugyeom licked his lips and closed his eyes feeling Jinyoung’s dick touching his prostate in a light act, as a brief graze that flooded his entire body with a tingling that scratched up the last corner of his numbed mind.

"I love you…" Jinyoung whispered panting, penetrating the boy again, making his dick head touch Yugyeom’s special point again, who moaned suffered. "I haven’t stopped thinking about you even one day, Gyeom-ah" he said kissing the boy's neck. "Your smell, the sound of your voice. The way you hold me in the middle of the night and how sexy you get by moaning like that... _shit_!" They both moaned at the same time.

"Hyung ~ ~ ~" Yugyeom whimpered licking his dry lips.

Jinyoung left a sore kiss on Yugyeom’s clavicle and turned against the boy, pushing more forcefully inside him before hearing him lose his breath rhythm and echoing in constant moans of more.

And as a good boyfriend, Jinyoung gave Yugyeom more.

Jinyoung intertwined they fingers and increased his hips speed hip movements, making a loud hip and ass sound in the dark room.

They groaned out of control at that point.

Kim Yugyeom groaned loudly, he closed his legs around Jinyoung’s hips and arched his back when he felt the eldest cum inside him, squeezing his prostate with force before being hit a few more times.

The feeling was... indescribable. The feeling of overload, the slight tingling on his skin, his sore lips and the burning throat, everything was indescribable to Yugyeom when he hid his face in Jinyoung’s neck.

They breathless breaths sang irregularly in the dark room, until Yugyeom groaned for feeling empty and Jinyoung called him love in his hoarse and delightful tone.

The two laid down, one beside the other in the bed, and they looked into the silence of the room as if they wanted to keep that image forever: both were with red cheeks, hair wet with sweat, bodies marked by the sex they had just made. They were both with the one they loved.

Yugyeom dragged his forefinger over Jinyoung’s forehead, where he found a new and expressed scar:

"I was stirring on my phone when this guy approached and saw your photo in the protection screen" Park Jinyoung told holding his boyfriend's hand in that place, where his forehead had been broken. "He said something about you that made me angry. It wasn't the first time I felt jealous. But it was the first time I felt sorry for not being with you...”

Yugyeom didn't like to know that scar was there because of him, but he didn't want to be the kind of person who would ruin the moment. Then he just moved in the bed and kissed Jinyoung’s forehead, where a scar had been created.

"Thank you for coming back to me”.

Park Jinyoung smiled timidly.

He loved that boy with all his heart.

"Thank you for waiting for me”.

(------------------------)

“ _I have to admit. I was surprised. I didn't know you had so much courage, hyung. Dating a guy so dumb when Jackson hyung is really a difficult task_ " the two boys heard Bambam admit to Youngjae, who had just admitted to being in love with Jackson Wang.

They were all at Yugyeom's house to celebrate another year of marriage for Mr. and Mrs. Kim. Youngjae had used the toast moment to admit to being dating Jackson for two months.

Bambam and Jaebeom did the same.

They weren't officially together yet. They were too complicated to admit they were dating longer than they thought, but they all called them "boyfriends" behind their backs.

And Mark, who was leaning against the counter watching everything with a bowl of wine, took the time to watch everything in silence.

He watched Bambam and Jaebeom fight. Jackson and Youngjae to hold hands and talk to Jinyoung's brother. Watched Yugyeom happy.

Sometimes it still hurts. Seeing Yugyeom happy with someone else. But the feeling passed in a fraction of a second and he felt guilty, and then glad to have someone as special as Kim Yugyeom as his best friend.

The pain went away. All that was left was a beautiful smile to see that giant, silly boy happy as a child on a playground. All that was left after the feeling dissipated was affection and affection.

"You know, I never said that" Mark heard Jaebeom's happy voice. "But thanks for helping them out that night”.

"What are you talking about?"

Jaebeom smiled.

"That you paid that waitress to call Jinyoung saying that Yugyeom was drunk and needed him." Mark didn't know Jaebeom was aware of that. "I can imagine how it must have hurt. Giving up a love is never easy and what you've done..." He sighed admired. "What you did was great dude”.

Mark Tuan nodded silently, accepting the bowl.

"What I did..." The eldest of the two smiled raising his wine glass in a silent toast to Kim Yugyeom and Park Jinyoung, who were being applauded for their family and friends. Mark would always love Yugyeom. But now it was time to let him be loved by another person. _Yes, yes Jinyoung hyung! I agree to marry you_. They heard the answer that caused all that euphoria. Mark directed a happy smile to Jaebeom. "It was for the best”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tks for coming here


	12. the end is about soul mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At that moment, feeling the cold air of the night while thousands of people around him were happy to celebrate the Tanabata, Yugyeom thanked him for a year well lived next to the people he loved the most. He thanked him for being predestined on that plane when the gods tied the little red wire around Park Jinyoung’s pinky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeeeeah this is the end :(  
> I have to thank the beautiful and amazing @lullapepi who let me create this story line for her beautiful idea. You are an amazing and graceful flower, continue us blessed with all your jingyeom ideas, because they deserve it. Thanks!
> 
> And I want to thank everyone who was with me, who encouraged me and who commented, you helped me to continue. Thanks.

**– THE END –**

 

Ha Tae Hung wrote in Folk Tales of Old Korea, an adaptation of Chung Hyang te legend. The legend is about a young master who falls in love with a sweet and virtuous Maiden, Chung Hyang who was the daughter of a _gisaeng_ *. And even though he couldn't marry the young lady, he didn't stop loving her.

In an excerpt of his love declared by the girl, the young master, Yi Mong Yong, writes:

 _The blue sea can become a mulberry and the mulberry can become the blue sea, but my feeling for Chung Hyan will never change. The sky, the earth and all the gods are witnesses_.

Unlike Korea, in Japan they have the Akai Ito legend. The red wire of destiny.

Say the tale that at the time of the human birth, the gods tied a red wire on the pinkie of each soul mate so that they might meet one day. In their belief, the legend says that:

_An invisible wire connects those who are destined to meet. Regardless of time, place or circumstance. The wire can stretch, curl, give countless laps and hold again in a knot, but it will never break._

And there is a legend, about a Weaver Princess, Orihime. And a simple shepherd, Hikoboshi, who loved each other from the first moment they saw each other, but who were separated by Orihime's father, who was obliged to live on the opposite side of the Milky Way just to stay away of her beloved*.

Seeing his daughter's sadness, the king allowed her and Hikoboshi to see each other only once a year on the seventh day of the seventh month of the lunar calendar. But if Orihime didn’t fulfill his duties, the heavenly Lord made it rain, flooding the river and preventing the ferryman from seeking the princess to take her to his beloved.

When this happened, the Kasasagi birds, became a bridge and helped the Princess Weaver to meet the pastor, so that they could be together and happy.

That is where the Tanabata festival was born, so that people could celebrate the wisdom and strength of Orihime, so that she could meet Hikoboshi and they could hang their orders on bamboos the moment they were together.

The legend says that:

_The bamboo leaves murmur the desire for love of Orihime and Hikoboshi, swaying their ends. The stars shine, like grain of sand of gold and silver. A request to be met, a meeting to be tied._

For all the legends of love that exist in the world, by all Yi Mong Yong and Chung Hyang. For the souls connected to the birth by Vegas and Altair, Kim Yugyeom whispered his prayer of everlasting love while holding his _tanzaku_ * against his chest, so that all mystic beings would hear his words as two heavenly stars were in the Milky Way and hugged.

At that moment, feeling the cold air of the night while thousands of people around him were happy to celebrate the Tanabata, Yugyeom thanked him for a year well lived next to the people he loved the most. He thanked him for being predestined on that plane when the gods tied the little red wire around Park Jinyoung’s pinky.

He thanked him for all the things he had lost, for all the things he had gained and above all, he thanked him for being able to love.

"It's time to go, dear" the man heard Jinyoung’s soft voice calls him before a touch warm his shoulder. "Our flight will be out in a minute”.

"All right" Yugyeom nodded tying his _tanzaku_ into a small bamboo, which he would humbly offer to Vega and Altair, so that they could touch his request and lead his life alongside Park Jinyoung for another year. He deposited a kiss on the paper and placed it hanging on a branch, rising up and wiping his eyes. “Okay. We can go now”.

Jinyoung smiled at Yugyeom and took his hand, guiding him toward the boarding hall, where they would take a flight to the United States, where they had decided to spend their honeymoon.

Kim Yugyeom and Park Jinyoung had been married at a flower festival. They were surrounded by their relatives and were drunk with happiness when the priest granted them the right – as much as it wasn’t official in that silly country in which they lived – to become husband and husband.

It was a beautiful ceremony, where everyone wept and hugged because that seemed the right time for them to start a new part in their stories. And the couple made a beautiful speech about legends and red threads, about a love that had begun in a dark nightclub and on the obstacles that led them to each other.

At the end of the day, they were covered by a rain of white rice and got into the car that drove them to the airport. And about 12horas later, they entered the hotel room that would spend their honeymoon and slept for about a whole day – in their sleep, they had beautiful dreams about two boys covered by colored lights in an eternal happy moment.

( - )

“Ya!” Yugyeom complained pulling Jinyoung by his shirt bar. “Look at me when I try to take a picture of you...” He said listening to the eldest laugh at his angry voice. They were in a supermarket, walking distractedly with their hands intertwined when Jinyoung decided he wanted to eat Korean food. The click caught the attention of a little girl, who stared at them for a long time before smiling and running away. Yugyeom smile back to her and say: “Oh, _yeppuda_!”

"Waaaah” Jinyoung sigh took his phone. “I look really beautiful in any mood”.

“Aish, you and your big ego.” Yugyeom rolled his eyes, publishing the photo on his Twitter with the caption:

 **@yygyeomie:** Grocery shooping, we going eating ramen tonight!

And Jinyoung took advantage of the moment, in which Yugyeom was distracted, to take a picture of the person he loved most in the world. He smiled in silence.

“Ya!” Park Jinyoung shoot taking his husband hand. “How about I take you for a walk tonight?”

“But I through we were going to have dinner in the room?”

“Anya!” Jinyoung smiled biting his red lips. “I'd rather take you for a walk, because...” He whispered the last part, approaching the tallest boy with a malicious look. Yugyeom felt his skin warm when Jinyoung inquired softly in his hoarse voice: “I want to see you dancing for me… husband”.

Yugyeom smile.

Because this… this is how soul mates ends together. With a ring in they fingers and a beautiful dance.

 

\- _goodbye_ -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> summary: 
> 
> * Gisaeng: are female artists who work to entertain men, with dances of spaced, instruments. They were also trained for a number of things, like plastic arts, but they were seen as the lower class. 
> 
> * Orihime and Hikoboshi: They are also known as the constellation Vega and Altair. 
> 
> * Tanzaku: are strips of colored papers, where applications are written and hung on the bamboo. That's five colors. Red: Strength and courage. Green: Hope. Yellow: prosperity. White: pleased. and black: effort and concentration.

**Author's Note:**

> so hyeeeeeeeeah this is the 1chap and i hope you guys like it.  
> If you wanna see the text fic, go to twitter @PEPIGYEOM and have fun!  
> see you next week...


End file.
